Gigoló
by Angeli Murasaki
Summary: Han transcurrido 7 años desde el final de la guerra. La Oscuridad domina el Mundo Mágico y muchas cosas han cambiado bajo el orden del nuevo DarkLord, Lucius Malfoy.En ese mundo un hombre despertará en el Lord sentimientos que no debería tener [Slash LxR]
1. Prólogo

**GIGOLÓ**

por: **Angeli & Uko-chan**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros ©.

**Resumen:** Han transcurrido siete años desde el final de la guerra. La Oscuridad domina el Mundo Mágico y muchas cosas han cambiado bajo el orden del nuevo Lord Oscuro, Lucius Malfoy. En ese mundo dominado por la aristocracia un hombre lleva una vida que le place (pero gracias a un trabajo que nadie quiere tener), y este mismo hombre despertará en el Lord sentimientos que él no debería tener para magos de su _clase_.

**Pareja Principal:** Remus Lupin y Lucius Malfoy.

**Parejas Secundarias:**...

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** esta historia se lleva a cabo dentro de un **Universo Alternativo**, esperamos que hayan leído esta advertencia, para evitar las posibles quejas. Habrá embarazo masculino, OOC (Out-Of-Character) y otras cosas. Como ya aclaramos, la historia es la respuesta a un desafío puesto por **LaDamaOscuradePisis **en SlasHeaven.

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: diálogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva:_ pensamientos de los personajes.

-**Nota:** notas de las autoras.

**

* * *

**

**Prólogo.**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Hace siete años atrás la guerra entre el bando de las Luz y de la Oscuridad había tenido un precipitado e inesperado final, Lord Voldemort había muerto en las manos de quien estaba destinado a destruirlo. Harry Potter consiguió eliminar al Señor Oscuro en un enfrentamiento que aún es recordado por quienes estuvieron presentes en lugar. Aquello fue épico y la incredulidad aún reina en las mentes de los testigos. Nadie jamás se explicará como es que ese pequeño muchacho pudo desplegar semejante poder mágico.

Al desaparecer el pilar de las fuerzas oscuras, muchos creyeron que la guerra finalizaría, pero las sombras se alzaron con renovadas energías, solo unos meses después, de la mano del nuevo Lord Oscuro: Lucius Malfoy. El joven Potter no pudo hacer nada por detenerlo, pues su fuerza mágica había quedado debilitada después del enfrentamiento con Lord Voldemort.

Lucius consiguió lo que Voldemort nunca logró, doblegar a las fuerzas de la luz mediante a un ataque a gran escala. El Mundo Mágico fue dominado por Malfoy y los Mortífagos que habían sobrevivido a la anterior batalla, extendiéndose por todas las comunidades mágicas del viejo mundo como un cáncer sin cura. Tarde o temprano, una a una las ciudades mágicas más resistentes cayeron en las manos de Lord Malfoy, quien tal vez no era tan poderoso como su antecesor, pero si era un gran estratega que logro debilitar su enemigo con facilidad. Otra virtud fue que tampoco estaba cegado por la magia oscura que recorría el cuerpo del rencoroso Tom Riddle. Además, siendo que la esperanza del Mundo Mágico: el niño-que-vivió-y-venció, estaba hospitalizado en ese entonces, ayudó mucho a los planes de conquista del nuevo Lord.

El pánico había reinado entonces, ya que tampoco la otra figura de la Luz había sobrevivido a la batalla: Albus Dumbledore había caído para salvar la vida de su pupilo. Sin Harry Potter y Albus Dumbledore, todo resultó ser muy fácil para el rubio Slytherin.

El Mundo Mágico se volvió un lugar sombrío para todos aquellos que no aceptaban el nuevo orden impuesto por Malfoy. En cambio, sus fieles seguidores obtuvieron todo lo que podían desear, llevando unas vidas llenas de ostento. El Mundo Muggle también sufrió sus ataques, solo que en ese mundo los ataques se creían que eran a causa de terroristas, solamente porque a Malfoy no le apetecía que se diera a conocer que existían los magos. No era tonto y sabía que los muggles estaban equipados como para hacerle un gran frente.

Todos los magos que siguen a Lucius Malfoy por lealtad y ansias de poder, forman parte del sector privilegiado de la sociedad mágica. Luego están aquellos que no quisieron o no pudieron huir y ahora trabajan para los aventajados, reciben un sueldo decente, pero no son muy felices… ¿Quién lo sería, viviendo con el temor constante de que te asesinen si no les gusta tu trabajo? Y por último están los parias, aquellos que han tenido que buscar cualquier manera para sobrevivir en este nuevo mundo, lleno de intolerancia y discriminaciones para los que son considerados inferiores. Los conocidos media-sangre, sangre sucia y amante de los muggles.

El antiguo castillo que albergaba al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, fue convertido en la residencia del nuevo Lord. Una fortaleza impenetrable y majestuosa.

El pueblo de Hogsmeade fue re-bautizado como Voldemort Village y alberga en sus calles a grandes mansiones, pertenecientes a los Mortífagos más cercanos de Malfoy. Sus calles son constantemente patrulladas por una Brigada de vigilancia, más por ostentación que por seguridad.

A varios kilómetros de la villa nació una pequeña ciudad, lugar de residencia de los parias. El lugar fue bautizado como Little Hogsmeade y muchas de la gente que fue expulsada del pueblo se asentaron en este nuevo pueblo mágico.

El pueblo es famosamente conocido por su barrio rojo, como también por su mercado negro. Ambas actividades son la fuente de sustento para la gente del lugar.

En estos nuevos tiempos solo unos pocos pueden acceder a la educación mágica, en una exclusiva escuela de magos ubicada en la vieja Mansión del nuevo Lord.

Aquellos magos y brujas que lucharon en el bando de la luz y no perecieron o no lograron escapar fueron tomados prisioneros, para después ser entregados como esclavos. Estos magos perdieron cualquier privilegio, aunque algunos de ellos eran sangre pura.

Solo aquellos cercanos a Lucius Malfoy tienen el derecho de tomar esclavos.

Los conocidos: Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, William Weasley y Ronald Weasley, como tantos otros, fueron tomados como esclavos por magos poderosos.

Harry fue entregado al hijo del nuevo Lord: Draco Malfoy, actualmente vive en el castillo Malfoy, construcción que anteriormente albergaba el colegio Hogwarts.

Neville fue entregado al joven Theodore Nott, según los rumores que se oyen (uno nunca está ausente de las malas lenguas, aún cuando son los sangre puras los que gobiernan) el Gryffindor dejará su condición de esclavo, porque Nott lo tomará como su legítimo esposo.

William (a quien le gusta que le digan Bill, si es que no quieres ser seriamente lastimado) fue entregado a Severus Snape también como esclavo, aunque a los pocos días de la entrega se casaron. Ambos viven en el castillo del Lord, junto a sus cuatro hijos. Si cuatro, la mayoría de ellos pelirrojos… dos de ellos son gemelos.

Ronald Weasley fue a parar a manos de Blaise Zabini y también residen en el castillo de Lord Malfoy.

Un importante número de magos logro huir y viven ocultos entre los muggles, los rumores dicen que están organizados en una fuerza de resistencia y esperan el momento preciso para atacar.

Entre los que lograron huir se cuentan a Hermione Granger, Charlie Weasley, Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan, entre otros miembros del antiguo Ejército de Dumbledore (el ED). Su paradero es desconocido y se les considera como proscritos.

Sirius Black y, como ya saben, Albus Dumbledore, perecieron antes o durante las cruentas batallas, al igual que otro gran número de los bandos de la oscuridad, como el conocido matrimonio Lestrange. También están los que se consideran con paradero desconocido, como Minerva McGonagall, de quien se presume muerta, pero no hay pruebas de ello.

Little Hogsmeade es un pueblo tranquilo de día, se ven niños jugando en sus estrechas y descuidadas calles, magos y brujas haciendo sus compras en los negocios. Realizando diversas actividades comunes, pero cuando la noche cubre el lugar, el silencio de sus calles se enciende al igual que los distintivos faroles rojos que señalan las casas en las que magos y brujas ofrecen sus cuerpos a cambio de dinero.

Este mundo de placer es dirigido por su patriarca, famoso por ser el gigoló más cotizado del lugar: Remus Lupin. (**Nota:** Uko-chan y Angi-san se ponen de rodillas y hacen una reverencia al hombre-lobo) Muchas son las leyendas que se tejen a su alrededor, pero solo se sabe con certeza que él dirige el lugar con su natural encanto.

El mercado negro es liderado por dos jóvenes magos: los gemelos Fred y George Weasley, se rumorea que tienen cierta inmunidad para traficar… ya que, de manera realmente peculiar, nunca han sido capturados.

A pesar de todo en este mundo aún queda esperanza en los corazones y pronto volverá a brillar.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ n.n /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Nos leemos dentro de una semana… si Merlín quiere ¬¬´

Atte: Angeli y Uko-chan!!!


	2. Capitulo 1: Doble Vida

**GIGOLÓ**

por: **Angeli & Uko-chan**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros ©.

**Resumen:** Han transcurrido siete años desde el final de la guerra. La Oscuridad domina el Mundo Mágico y muchas cosas han cambiado bajo el orden del nuevo Lord Oscuro, Lucius Malfoy. En ese mundo dominado por la aristocracia un hombre lleva una vida que le place (pero gracias a un trabajo que nadie quiere tener), y este mismo hombre despertará en el Lord sentimientos que él no debería tener para magos de su _clase_.

**Pareja Principal:** Remus Lupin y Lucius Malfoy.

**Parejas Secundarias:** …

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** esta historia se lleva a cabo dentro de un **Universo Alternativo**, esperamos que hayan leído esta advertencia, para evitar las posibles quejas.  
La trama contendrá embarazo masculino, OOC (Out-Of-Character) y otras cosas. Como ya mencionamos, la historia es la respuesta a un desafío propuesto por **LaDamaOscuradePisis**.

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: diálogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva:_ pensamientos de los personajes.

-**Nota:** notas de las autoras.

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Doble Vida**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

La gran mayoría de la gente de Little Hogsmeade tiene una doble vida. Durante el día llevan una existencia común, pero de noche la mayoría de sus habitantes usa una máscara, especialmente preparada para la agitada vida nocturna del pueblo, centrada principalmente en su Mercado Negro y en su Barrio Rojo.

Solo si conoces la contraseña o eres invitado por uno de los comerciantes puedes entrar al Mercado Negro, su ubicación exacta es desconocida, fuertes hechizos de protección y ocultamiento protegen el lugar. Son casi los mismos que tuviera en su mejor momento el famoso castillo donde funcionaba el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, la diferencia principal se suscita en que, al salir del mercado, el visitante olvida por completo la manera en que accedió.

El mercado es famoso por la variedad de productos que se ofrecen en sus locales. Algunos de estos artículos son, supuestamente, exclusivos de los seguidores de Lord Malfoy, pero en el mercado se pueden adquirir, si tienes el dinero suficiente para pagar por ellos. Y no son copias baratas… todos ellos son originales. Como llegan allí… es un misterio.

Productos muggles también se pueden encontrar en sus calles. Los electrodomésticos suelen ser la sensación, gracias a un hechizo, de autoría de los gemelos Weasley, estos aparatos pueden funcionar en el mundo mágico, sin la necesidad de la energía eléctrica. Lo más solicitado son los televisores, a los magos les encanta 'espiar' a los muggles a través de este aparato.

La tienda _Sortilegios Weasley_, es la más grande del mercado, sus luminosas vitrinas no dejan de atraer a los clientes. Al lado de esta se encuentra una tienda con vidrios oscuros, también perteneciente a los Weasley. Al crecer el Barrio Rojo se incrementó la necesidad de _ciertos productos_, al percatarse de esto, los gemelos no desaprovecharon la oportunidad y crearon una línea especial, junto con traer diversos objetos del mundo muggle. Resulto ser que los muggles eran muy ingeniosos al crear objetos relacionados con el sexo, "debe ser la falta de magia", se dicen muchos magos.

Un sonriente George salio de la trastienda.

.- Bray te quedas a cargo iré con Fred por ahí… ya sabes.

El chico de cabello negro asintió y levanto el pulgar a su jefe, mientras sonreía malicioso, él sabía que era lo que hacían sus jefes cuando salían. Bray vestía a lo muggle, aunque llevaba una túnica abierta sobre la ropa.

El pelirrojo salió de la tienda silbando y ajustando la solapa de su abrigo de piel de dragón, el negocio les daba grandes ganancias, podían darse muchos lujos y, aun más importante, ayudar a muchos magos. Caminó hasta la salida del mercado, al llegar al final del camino alzo su varita y murmuro unas palabras, de inmediato las grandes rocas que obstruían el lugar se elevaron dejando pasar a George Weasley.

Una vez fuera volteo a mirar la entrada secreta, sonrió. _Una idea genial, definitivamente_. Modestia aparte, fue su idea.

Anduvo por las tranquilas calles del pueblo hasta que, pasando un parque, se comenzaban a divisar los distintivos faroles de iluminación roja. Señal inequívoca de que estabas por entrar al Barrio Rojo.

Un joven muy apuesto de cabello castaño largo hasta la cintura, invitó a George, al pasar frente a su ventana, a entrar a su 'casa'.

.- Lo siento guapo, soy un hombre comprometido. - el pelirrojo le guiño un ojo y le lanzo un beso.

El joven suspiró y agito su mano en señal de despedida, volviendo de inmediato su atención a la calle, en busca de un potencial cliente.

George continúo caminando hasta llegar a la casa del regente del Barrio Rojo: Remus Lupin, seguramente allí encontraría a su hermano.

Era un asiduo visitante al 'Luna dolce', por ello saludó a muchas personas en su trayecto hasta el segundo piso. Diviso las puertas blancas y comenzó a buscar la que tenía el distintivo del conejo. Su hermano le había mencionado antes de salir que venia a visitar a la _conejita_.

.- Esta vez fueron dos… ¿no hermanito? - dijo George negando con la cabeza al ver en la puerta junto al conejo, un gato.

Golpeo la puerta, definitivamente no quería entrar y encontrarse con alguna escena que podía traumarlo por un tiempo. No era que él no hubiese tenido en el pasado ese tipo de entretenimientos, antes de que conociera a su chico, pero ¡ey!, el de ahí adentro era su hermano, no le apetecía verlo teniendo sexo con alguien, muchas gracias.

Una chica de cabello rubio corto, con cantidades exorbitantes de maquillaje y algo ebria abrió la puerta, tan solo una camisa cubría su desnudes.

.- ¿Qué tal, Clarice?- saludó cortésmente.

.- Bien, tú sabes. - la chica se encogió de hombros - Si buscas a Fred… pasa.

El pelirrojo hizo una mueca y rogó a Merlín por no ver nada extraño, ver a su hermano en un 'posicion' o 'situacion' comprometedora no le entusiasmaba para nada, como ya había dicho. Para su suerte, encontró a su gemelo sobre la cama, ya vestido, con un joven de cabello _azul_, que le daba uvas de un cuenco.

.- Oh, mí querido George. ¿Ya es hora?.

.- Si, vamos.

Fred beso al joven y luego a la rubia, para después salir de la habitación.

.- ¿Sabes donde está Remus?

.- Mmmhhh… tiene una clienta.

.- ¿Si? - enarcó una ceja, sorprendido - Creí que Remus ya no atendía a nadie.

.- Bueno, solo lo hace con gente 'especial' y con mucho dinero. Clarice me dijo que era la Señora Mitsui.

.- La Señora Mitsui…- chifló George con una sonrisa - Una poderosa y rica viuda negra, se rumorea que mato a su esposo después de seducirlo y casarse con él. El pobre era un mago japonés que vino a invertir con Malfoy.

.- ¡Exacto! - rió- Ella ha sido 'benefactora' de Remus por largo tiempo, al igual que nuestra amiga, la Señora Monteverdi… unas damas que merecen el título de clientas especiales.

George asintió solemnemente.

.- ¿Y Lucas?.

.- Tú sabes que el pequeño no viene a esta casa y como Remus estaba 'ocupado' no pude preguntar por él.

.- Mañana iremos a visitarlo. De seguro le encantara nuestro nuevo caramelo arcoiris.

Ambos sonrieron con una gran sonrisa de niño travieso. El nuevo caramelo convertía a quien lo comiera en un arcoiris, franjas de colores aparecían por todo el cuerpo, el cabello se volvía multicolor y las uñas cambian de color intermitentemente. El pequeño Lucas disfrutaba de ser su conejillo de indias así que no se preocupaban porque Lupin los reprendiera después.

Ambos pelirrojos caminaron hasta las afueras del pueblo, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos.

.- ¿Listo?

.- Como siempre querido hermano.

.- Chamaéleon - dijeron al unísono y su apariencia cambio por completo.

Con un _¡crack!_ ambos desaparecieron.

Un hombre fornido y moreno de ojos verde-agua golpeaba con impaciencia los dedos contra la superficie de su escritorio. Su túnica verde Slytherin llevaba un dragón negro bordado en la espalda, símbolo de la orden de vigilancia de Malfoy. Siete brazaletes de platino, con forma de serpientes, se enroscaban en su brazo izquierdo, revelando su alto grado, el de Comandante General.

Un cambio en la iluminación del lugar le indico que la persona que esperaba estaba por aparecer. Así que se enderezó adoptando una postura de jerarquía.

Un joven de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos verdes, apareció sonriendo con coquetería.

.- ¿Me extrañaste?

El recién llegado se subió a gatas sobre el escritorio, sin importarle el desastre que causaba, para besar al moreno con pasión.

.- Mucho… ¿Podrías? - el hombre hizo seña hacia la cabeza del recién llegado.

.- Oh… claro, el disfraz. ¿No te gusto castaño? - hizo un puchero.

.- Me gustas al natural. - una sonrisa lasciva surco el rostro del moreno.

El 'castaño', tomo su varita y murmuró las palabras que daban por finalizado el hechizo.

El cabello castaño corto, pasó a ser rojo y largo hasta los hombros, los ojos verdes volvieron a ser azules.

.- Tardaste George.

El pelirrojo hizo un nuevo puchero y gateo por el escritorio hasta lograr sentarse con las piernas abiertas y con los pies apoyados en el sillón del moreno. De inmediato las manos del hombre se ubicaron en las caderas del Weasley.

.- Lo siento Cassius, tuve que pasar por la casa de placer del Señor Lobito.

.- ¿Qué hacías tú en ese lugar? - siseó entrecerrando los ojos.

.- No te enojes bomboncito. - George beso la frente de Cassius Warrington - Tenía que ir a rescatar a Fred de las garras de una conejita y un gatito.

.- Aparte de promiscuo, resulta que tu hermano tiene gustos _extraños_.

El pelirrojo golpeo la cabeza de su novio.

.- ¡Auch¡Dolió!

.- Mi hermano no tiene 'ese tipo' de gustos. - farfulló, indignado a favor de su gemelo - Tú sabes que en casa del lobo, se pueden encontrar muchos 'animales', pero si… Fred es demasiado promiscuo. Necesita alguien que lo quiera y lo mime.

Los ojos de George brillaron de una forma que hizo temblar al moreno.

.- Cassy... amor… - ronroneó, un dedo del pelirrojo comenzó a recorrer el pecho Warrington - ¿Tú no tendrás un amigo que podamos presentarle a Fredy?.

.- ¿Querrá tu hermano salir con el enemigo?.

.- ¿Por qué no? A mí me fascina, es excitante, clandestino…

Cassius bufó.

.- Tú sabes que yo quisiera que lo nuestro fuese publico, que formalicemos… yo quiero ca…

George beso a su pareja para silenciarlo.

.- Lo sé… pero… - el pelirrojo se mordió el labio inferior, mostrando un gesto preocupado.

.- Está bien,- suspiró - lo entiendo… solo espero que un día puedas entenderme tú a mí.

Un silencio, un tanto tenso, se instaló entre ambos.

.-… -Cassius carraspeó – ¿Tardará mucho tu hermano?

.- Lo usual, si no tiene ningún imprevisto.

.- No te preocupes, envié a mi gente a patrullar otro sector de la ciudad.

.- Eso se llama corrupción, mi querido Slytherin. - murmuró sonriente.

El moreno sonrió de lado, llevó sus amplias manos hasta la cintura esbelta de George y tiro de él, dejándolo sentado sobre sus piernas.

.- ¿Quieres cenar?.

El pelirrojo negó con su cabeza.

.- Mejor usemos el tiempo en algo más placentero.

George beso a su pareja con ímpetu y con algo de miedo. No quería perder a Cassius, pero había asuntos que resolver antes de dar 'ese' paso tan importante.

El Slytherin se levantó de su asiento, llevando consigo su valiosa carga. El pelirrojo rodeó el cuerpo de su pareja con los brazos y las piernas para no caer. Los objetos que aún quedaban en el escritorio terminaron de caer cuando un fuerte brazo del Comandante barrió la superficie.

Depositó allí a George y se apresuró a desprender sus pantalones. Intercambiando una sonrisa de lado se agachó para atrapar el miembro semi-erecto de su pareja con su boca. Weasley gimió, llevando su cabeza hasta atrás, apoyando una mano en la madera y la otra guiando la cabeza morena para alcanzar el ritmo que necesitaba.

Cassius movió un poco el cuerpo de su amante para poder prepararlo a medida que le daba sexo oral. Lo complacía la manera rápida en que el ano de su Gryffindor cedía, lo que hacía muy fácil tener polvos rápidos como el de este momento. No dejando acabar a su gemelo dejó la erección y besó los labios de su pareja recibiendo un gruñido de protesta. No le importó, necesitaba poseerlo ahora o acabaría sin llegar a sentir su estreches.

Con un movimiento brusco entró en George, gritando de placer al unísono con el otro. Sabía que podía lastimarlo, pero es que estaba tan frustrado por no conseguir hacer legalmente suyo al chico que amaba, que poseyéndolo de esta manera era una manera de sacar un poco la angustia de tener que verse así, a escondidas y, sobre todo, compartir sesiones de amor rápidas. El quería tener a su gemelo en su casa, en su cama y con un anillo que lo proclamara suyo… pero George se negaba.

Embistió aquella conocida estreches con fuerza jadeando contra el cuello de su pareja. Escuchando las palabras sucias que George le dedicaba mientras tanto. Sonrió, sabía que ese tipo de palabras las escuchaba en esas películas muggles que vendían en su tienda. Le gustaba eso, no había duda.

Con otras arremetidas a su pareja no tardó en correrse, haciendo también llegar a su amante con la masturbación que había dedicado al miembro de George desde la primera embestida.

- Cada día me gusta más como me haces el amor. - jadeó George.

- No tendría porque ser así sabes…- murmuró contra su cuello - Un asunto rápido…

- Lo sé Cassius…- besó su mejilla - Ahora sí quiero comer algo…

El Comandante solo suspiró al reconocer el cambio de tema.

Un hombre joven de cabello negro y ojos cafés, apareció dentro de una bodega pequeña. Entorno los ojos para poder ver en la oscuridad, debía asegurarse antes de conjurar una luz.

.- _Lumos _

Alzo el brazo, para que la varita iluminara el lugar. El recinto parecía vació.

.- No ha llegado.

A un metro de distancia apareció una mujer de cabello rubio, corto y rizado.

.- Señora…

La mujer se llevo un dedo a la boca para silenciar al moreno.

.- Con esta apariencia yo no soy aquella dama y tú con esta tampoco eres…

La rubia se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

.- Llámame Tangia. - la mujer guiño un ojo.

.- Bien, Tangia…- sonrió divertido - ¿lo tienes?

.- Claro guapo.

Tangia abrió su bolso azul, el que hacia juego con sus zapatos y túnica de seda, y extrajo dos pequeñas cajas, las cuales dejo en el suelo. Con movimiento de su varita las cajas tomaron sus dimensiones reales. Con otro movimiento, se abrieron las tapas de éstas, revelando su contendido.

.- ¡Wow! - exclamó el moreno.

.- Te dije que conseguiría todo, cariño. A una dama como yo le es sencillo obtener lo que busca. - comentó en tono arrogante.

El moreno examino la mercancía, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

.- El precio… ¿es el que pactamos?.

.- Claro, un trato es un trato.

El hombre extrajo de entre sus ropas una bolsa con monedas doradas.

.- Gracias, _Tangia_.

.- De nada, ya sabes… lo hago por diversión. - guiñó un ojo.

El moreno empequeñeció las cajas nuevamente y las guardo en el bolsillo de su túnica.

.- Ya debo irme.

La rubia asintió y beso la mejilla del hombre para despedirlo.

.- ¿Algún mensaje?

.- ¡Por Merlín¡Casi lo olvido! - rebusco entre sus ropas y extrajo dos pergaminos.

La rubia los tomo y guardo en su bolso.

.- Gracias… - hizo una mueca insegura - ¿Cómo están mis hermanos?.

.- Muy bien, a pesar de todo son felices, aunque uno de ellos lo niegue. – soltó una risita - Te envían esto. - le entrego tres pergaminos - Esta vez también pudo escribirles su amigo.

Los ojos del hombre brillaron de alegría.

.- Es hora de despedirnos guapo… ¡Ciao! - la mujer le lanzó un beso antes de desaparecer del lugar.

El moreno sonrió recordando que, cuando conoció a 'Tangia' y esta le ofreció su ayuda, creyó que se trataba de una broma o de una trampa de los hombres de Malfoy, pero la dama le demostró que era de confianza.

Era hora de regresar, tenía suerte, pero no debía tentarla tan seguido.

Apareció en el lugar acordado para el encuentro, no había nadie, tal y como creyó. Seguramente su hermano estaba aprovechando el tiempo, tiempo de calidad con su novio.

Se sentó en una roca y miró hacia adelante, se encontraba a varios metros de la salida de Voldemort Village. Las majestuosas construcciones podían divisarse a pesar de la distancia.

George, nuevamente castaño, apareció tras diez minutos de espera.

.- Veo que el 'camuflaje' no oculta las marcas rojas en tu cuello.

.- ¡¿Qué?!- George se llevó ambas manos al cuello.

.- Era broma.

George gruñó, fulminándolo con la mirada.

.- Me lo debes por la espera. - rió Fred.

.- ¿Lo tienes todo?.

.- Todo, tendremos clientes felices y más dinero en nuestra bóveda.

Ambos sonrieron y desaparecieron del lugar.

**Continuará…**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ non /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Nos leemos dentro de quince días… si Merlín quiere ¬¬´ 

Atte.: **Angeli & Uko-chan**


	3. Capitulo 2:  Noticias desde Hogwarts I

**Gigoló**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros ©.

**Resumen:**Han transcurrido siete años desde el final de la guerra. La Oscuridad domina el Mundo Mágico y muchas cosas han cambiado bajo el orden del nuevo Lord Oscuro, Lucius Malfoy. En ese mundo dominado por la aristocracia un hombre lleva una vida que le place (pero gracias a un trabajo que nadie quiere tener), y este mismo hombre despertará en el Lord sentimientos que él no debería tener para magos de su _clase_.

**Pareja Principal:** Remus Lupin y Lucius Malfoy.

**Parejas Secundarias:** …

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** esta historia se lleva a cabo dentro de un **Universo Alternativo**, esperamos que hayan leído esta advertencia, para evitar las posibles quejas. Habrá embarazo masculino, OOC (Out-Of-Character) y otras cosas. Como ya aclaramos, la historia es la respuesta a un desafío puesto por **LaDamaOscuradePisis**.

**Nota importante:** Este fic lo he escrito en conjunto Utena-Puchiko-nyu (id: 762399), Uko-chan. Ella esta subiendo otro fic que hicimos en conjunto, Ezellahen. Pásense por su perfil y lean la historia, es un crossover con LOTR.

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: diálogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-**Nota**: notas de las autoras.

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Noticias desde Hogwarts (parte I)**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Remus se pasó el antebrazo por el rostro, en un vano intento por quitarse la harina que tenia en la piel, su nariz lucía completamente polvoreada de blanco. Su largo cabello castaño casi rubio estaba atado con una cinta negra, que el pequeño Lucas se había empecinado en atar el mismo, era por ello que varios mechones escapaban del amarre.

El cabello largo no solía ser de su agrado, pero se lo había dejado crecer durante la época en la cual había trabajo más intensamente como Gigoló. Algunas damas parecían preferirlo de esa manera, pero él hace bastante tiempo que no atendía clientas como antes… solo en algunas ocasiones muy especiales accedía a entregar sus servicios a alguna de _esas_ damas.

_"Si, definitivamente debo cortarlo. Es muy poco práctico el cabello largo", _pensó fastidiado, cuando un nuevo mechón apareció frente a su ojo.

Las manos de Remus amasaban la masa ya compacta, ya que hoy había decidido que habría pan casero para el almuerzo.

Un bostezo escapo de la boca del lobo, aunque hace años que se había acostumbrado a dormir poco. Sin embargo, hubiese agradecido unas horas mas de sueño, pero con un pequeño de seis años tenía que levantarse temprano y sobre todo hoy que Arabella, la niñera, tenia el día libre.

El castaño detuvo su labor, Lucas estaba demasiado silencioso, lo que indicaba que seguramente algo estaba tramando o alguna travesura estaba en proceso.

Lupin envolvió la masa en un paño de cocina para que reposara, limpio sus manos y salió en busca de su travieso diablillo.

.- ¿Lucas…?

La sala estaba en absoluto silencio, utilizando sus sentidos de licántropo pudo oler al cachorro. Estaba oculto en algún lugar.

Con cuidado el lobo comenzó a buscar a su presa… detrás del sofá, bajo la escalera, tras las cortinas… nada.

.- ¿Dónde estás, Lu?

La risa del pequeño se dejo oír desde un rincón y Remus pudo ver un pequeño pie detrás de una vitrina.

.- ¿Dónde, dónde esta mi niño?- preguntó con falsa voz angustiada.

Lucas nuevamente rió, lentamente Remus se acerco a lugar y con un rápido movimiento tomo al morenito por la cintura y lo alzo colocándolo en su hombro.

.- ¡Te tengo! Ahora eres mío… jojojo. - rió malicioso.

.- ¡No papi! - el pequeño reía sin parar.

.- Tu papi no esta, yo soy Moony… ¡el lobo de las cosquillas!

.- ¡¡¡No¡Piedad, Señor Lobo!

_El lobo de las cosquillas_, dejo a su presa en el sillón y comenzó a atacar al indefenso niño.

Cuando Lucas estaba por rendirse, las luces de la casa parpadearon, indicando que pronto llegarían visitas.

Dos sonrientes pelirrojos aparecieron en la sala.

.- ¡Hola! – dijeron al unísono.

.- ¡Tíos!

Lucas, viéndose libre de las garras del lobo, corrió hasta los gemelos. Remus se levanto del piso con una gran sonrisa.

.- ¡Wow¡Que grande estas cachorro! - George alzo a Lucas para apreciarlo mejor.

.- Seee, estas hecho todo un niño grande. - dijo Fred con aire serio.

.- Por supuesto. - dijo el niño en pose chulesca, pasando un brazo por el cuello de George.- Ya tengo seis años.

.- Llegaron los malcriadores… - Lupin se llevo una mano a la frente y negó dramáticamente.

.- ¡Oh, vamos! Eso es una blasfemia. - Fred tenía en brazos a Lucas ahora. El pequeño sonreía como si fuese Navidad.

.- Tienes toda la razón tiíto, ellos no me malcrían papi… solo son amables conmigo.- sonrió angelicalmente. - Entonces… ¿Qué me trajeron? – preguntó pestañeando a ritmo asombrosamente rápido.

.- ¿Ven lo que les digo…? - Remus tomo asiento en el sillón, los gemelos lo imitaron.

.- Un pequeño obsequio no es malcriar, es solo un regalo. - George le guiño un ojo a Lupin, antes de sacar una cajita desde el bolsillo interior de su túnica, la que dejo en el piso. Un movimiento de varita y la caja creció.

.- Ábrela, Lu. - Fred dejo al niño en el piso.

Estremeciéndose de curiosidad, el morenito levanto la tapa de la caja, aguanto la respiración y extrajo de ella su presente.

.- ¡¡¡Oh!!!- sonrió radiante para luego fruncir el ceño.- Pero... ¿Qué es?

Los gemelos Weasley rieron.

.- Se llama auto a control remoto. - Fred metió la mano en la caja - ¿Vez esta cajita negra…? - esperó el asentimiento vigoroso del niño para continuar- Con ella manejas el auto. Moviendo estas flechas y esta palanca.

Lucas lo miro sin entender.

.- Deja el auto en el suelo Lu.- índico George.

Haciendo lo que su tío pedía dejó en el suelo el autito (era de color rojo y tenía llamas azules en el frente y ruedas bastante grandes), Fred encendió el control y comenzó a mover el juguete.

El niño dio un chillido emocionado al ver al pequeño vehículo corriendo alrededor de él, para después dar una vuelta por el sillón. Tan solo unos minutos le tomo a Lucas comprender el manejo de su nuevo juguete.

.- ¡Esto es genial¡Esperen a que se los muestre a los otros niños! Jojojo

Sentado sobre las piernas de su tío George, Lucas no dejaba de dar vueltas a las perillas con las que manejaba el automóvil negro.

.- Malcriadores. - canturreo Remus en lo que intentó ser un reproche solo que su, gran sonrisa invalidaba todo. Si su niño era feliz, el también lo era. – Sin ser grosero… ¿Me pueden decir a que debo su visita? Claro, aparte de venir a engreír a mi hijo.

.- Traemos noticias Remus… - pausa dramática de Fred – Nuestra _amiga_ nos entrego cartas de Bill, Ron y de Harry.

.- ¿De Harry…? - dijo en un susurró - ¡Por Merlín!

.- No las hemos leído, queríamos compartirlas contigo. - George le entregó las cartas a Lupin - Por favor, haz los honores.

Remus, con nerviosismo, tomó los pergaminos, observó los tres rollos y decidido abrió primero… el de Bill.

"_Queridos Remus, George y Fred… y claro, pequeño Lucas… no creas que te he olvidado:_

_ Gracias a nuestra gran amiga, nuevamente puedo comunicarme con ustedes. Yo me encuentro muy bien, mi esposo y mis niños también lo están_…

**Castillo Malfoy… días atrás.**

William Snape (recuerda llamarlo solamente: Bill ¬¬) escribía concentrado una carta. Cuando un fuerte estruendo detuvo su trabajo.

El pelirrojo suspiró, dejando la pluma sobre el tintero. Estaba seguro que aquel gran ruido tenia mucho que ver con sus hijos. Particularmente, los gemelos.

Salió de su habitación y bajo las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala de la que era su 'casa', dentro de aquel enorme castillo que una vez fue Hogwarts. Antiguamente, ese lugar albergó las dependencias de la Casa de Slytherin, con algo de magia y la dirección de Bill, las frías habitaciones se habían convertido en un acogedor hogar. Tuvo que acomodarlo a su gusto, porque de nada sirvió todos sus trucos para convencer a su marido. Ni con amenazarlo de dejarlo sin sexo por un año había podido convencer que tomaran otro lugar para su casa. No era tan osado como para pedir la Casa de Gryffindor, pero las de Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw estaban bien. Sin embargo, este fue casi el único capricho que _Sevy_ no le concedió. (Fiel a su palabra lo había dejado… un mes sin sexo… tampoco era para exagerar ¬¬) Subió por otras escaleras para llegar hasta el salón de juegos.

Al llegar al salón encontró a su hijo Donovan de cuatro años, mezclando sustancias de distintos colores en su juego de pociones. Su hijo era, definitivamente, muy parecido a Severus, aunque su aspecto revelaba su sangre Weasley, cabello de intenso color rojo, nariz un tanto pecosa y una hermosa sonrisa. De su marido había heredado una temprana fascinación por las pociones, cuando tan solo era un bebé el sonido de un caldero hirviente lo tranquilizaba de inmediato. También recibió de la genética Snape sus ojos negros.

El pequeño tenía las cejas fruncidas, en clara señal de concentración, mirando el líquido azul, que pronto se convirtió en amarillo y del pocillo transparente salieron chispas de colores que, tras un pequeño resplandor, comenzaron a convertirse en mariposas. Una cristalina risa salió de los labios del pequeño, quien palmeo dos veces contento por su logro.

Al encontrarse con los ojos azules de su papá se levanto presuroso hasta llegar a su lado.

.- ¿Papi vite?- (**Nota:** Awww… ¡nosotras queremos uno!)

Bill cogió a su niño y le dio un beso.

.- ¡Si, Donny! - lo estrechó entre sus brazos - Eres tan buen pocionista como tu papá Sev.

.- ¿De veda? - el pequeño abrió los ojos cuan grande podía.

.- Si, amor.

El niño se abrazo al cuello de su papi con una gran sonrisa plantada en su rostro.

.- Hijo… ¿has visto a tus hermanos?

El pequeño frunció nuevamente el entrecejo, dándole una gran semejanza con Severus, parecido que divertía y enternecía a Bill.

.- Etán en el catillo. - Donovan apunto hacia una replica en miniatura del castillo Malfoy que habían recibido de regalo los niños Snape, de parte del mismísimo Lord Malfoy.

Antes de dejar a su hijo en el piso, Bill beso ambas mejillas sonrosadas.

.- Sigue jugando, cariño. Yo tengo que conversar con tus hermanos.

.- ¡Ya!

El niño volvió sentarse junto a su juego y de inmediato comenzó, nuevamente, a mezclar líquidos y polvos de colores.

El pelirrojo tuvo que entrar gateando al castillo, aunque este era bastante grande, él era muy alto la pequeña puerta de no más de un metro y medio de alto.

Encontró a sus gemelos, Aidan y Garrick de seis, coloreando un libro de dibujos. La cara de ambos era demasiado 'angelical' para su gusto. Además, esa careta de "yo nunca rompí un plato" la conocía muy bien, desde mucho antes de que sus pequeños diablillos comenzaran a realizar travesuras, él había visto esa carita en sus propios hermanos gemelos y por ello estaba seguro que sus hijos eran culpables de aquel estruendo que lo trajo hasta aquí.

Sus niños no solo eran parecidos a sus hermanos gemelos en lo inquietos y revoltosos que eran, sino también en la apariencia física. A veces creía estar viendo a sus hermanos a esa edad. Eran completamente Weasley, para el desconcierto y pesar de Severus.

.- Niños.

.- ¡Papi! - ambos dieron un pequeño rebote sobre las sillas en las que estaban sentados.

.- ¿Qué haces en nuestra fortaleza? - preguntó Aidan, ladeando la cabeza, _confundido_.

.- ¿Acaso perdiste algo, querido papi? - quiso saber Garrick, enarcando una ceja (gesto muy parecido al de su padre) y ambos sonrieron mostrando su pequeños dientes blancos.

Sentándose en el piso, Bill miro a sus briboncitos.

.- Bien… estaba yo escribiendo, cuando de pronto escuche un gran estruendo. Entonces, yo me pregunte¿Qué será aquello? Y por eso tuve que dejar lo que hacia para ver que ocurría. ¿Ustedes saben algo? - entrecerró los ojos dándole una mirada de advertencia.

Ambos niños negaron vigorosamente, de inmediato.

.- ¿Seguros?

.- Papi… - Aidan.

.-…nosotros… - Garrick.

.-…somos buenos. - ambos gemelos.

.- Buenos para hacer travesuras. - aclaró - Es mejor que confiesen antes de que llegue su padre.

Los gemelos se miraron por un momento, sopesando sus posibilidades. No les preocupaba que su padre los castigara, el que realmente daba miedo enojado era su papi. Y, por lo visto, este no era el caso. Su papi se veía tranquilo…

Ambos le sonrieron angelicales.

.- Puede ser… - Garrick.

.-… que tal vez… - Aidan.

.-… jugáramos con los ingredientes de Papá. - Garrick.

.- Solo un poquito. - Aidan.

.- ¿Cuantas veces tengo que repetirles que el laboratorio de su papá no es un gran salón de juegos?- Bill suspiró y negó con la cabeza.- Ahora todos saldremos de aquí y yo iré a ver los daños. - Bill hizo una mueca.

.- ¡Si, papi! - solícitos.

El pelirrojo mayor no alcanzo a salir de su 'departamento', porque en el preciso momento un _azul_ Severus Snape entraba a su hogar.

.- ¡¡¡WILLIAM!!! - Severus hablo en un siseo, pero de tal manera que pareció un grito. - Ellos, ellos… - el moreno a apunto a sus hijos.

.- ¿Nuestros hijos gemelos? - Bill mantenía la calma.

.- Si, ellos… - unas manchas de color rojo fuego tomaban en estos momentos el rostro del pocionista, rivalizando con el tono azul del resto de su piel. - No sé que hicieron estos… _niños_, - mirada helada a los gemelos, ellos ni se inmutaron. Lo que estaban haciendo era aguantarse las ganas de reír a carcajadas.- pero una de mis pociones estalló formando una densa nube azul y cuando ésta se disipo, pude ver que mis manos estaban azules… Aparecí un espejo y también comprobé que mi rostro es azul!

.- Sevy… - Bill intento acercarse hasta su marido, pero este le hizo una señal para que se detuviera.

.- ¡Estos niños son un par de revoltosos¡Esto merece un escarmiento, William! - gruñó.

Bill asintió.

.- Estoy de acuerdo, pero no me digas William. - una mueca de desagrado se formo en el rostro del pelirrojo - Yo me encargaré de castigar a este par.

Los niños temblaron al ver la mirada que su papi les dirigió, esta vez no se escaparían tan fácil. Con su Papá Severus podían librarse del castigo después de hacerle algunos pucheros y prometerle no volverlo hacer, pero con su Papi Bill tenían la batalla perdida.

.- ¡A su habitación ahora!

Ellos suspiraron derrotados y caminaron hasta las escaleras. Sin embargo, se detuvieron en el umbral y miraron fijamente a su padre.

.- Papi… - Aidan.

.-… pareces…- Garrick.

.- ¡Un pitufo con varicela! - rieron a carcajadas y luego chillaron al ver que su padre sacaba su varita. Los gemelos salieron pitando hasta la habitación, ante la promesa de mucho dolor en el rostro del pelinegro.

.- Sevy, no te enojes… son niños. - intentó tranquilizar a su tembloroso esposo.

.- Unos muy traviesos… de seguro Merlín me esta castigando por algo **muy** malo que habré hecho. - Snape rodó los ojos y alzo los brazos - ¡¿Porque a mi?!

.- Cariño¿acaso no quieres a nuestros niños? - puchero.

.- Tu sabes que si, William.

.- Bill… - masculló el pelirrojo antes de abrazar y besar a su esposo.

El pequeño Donovan al ver que el 'peligro' se había disipado se acercó hasta sus padres.

.- Papá… - el niño tiro de la túnica del moreno.

.- ¿Qué ocurre Donovan? - Snape se coloco en cuclillas para ver a su niño a los ojos.

.- No etes enojado papá. - el pequeño beso la mejilla de su padre – Mida… pada ti.

El niño abrió su mano y le mostró un par de mariposas que él había creado.

.- ¿Tú las hiciste?

Donovan asintió con una sonrisa.

.- Eres muy listo. - Severus abrazo a su hijo y se levanto con él en brazos. _"¿Porque ese par no es como Donovan…?",_ pensó lastimeramente.

.- Se parece a ti. - Bill beso la mejilla de su esposo, revolviendo el cabello de su niño con cariño.

Snape sonrió orgulloso.

La puerta del departamento se abrió y una pequeña morena de ojos azules, de tan solo dos años, entró corriendo a toda velocidad, la velocidad que le permitían sus piernitas… claro está.

.- ¡Mi llego!

La niña sonrió moviendo su cabello negro sujeto en una coleta alta.

.- Beth, mi ángel. ¿Dónde dejaste a tu tío Ron?

Bill alzo a su hija, Elizabeth Molly Snape, en brazos.

.- Aquí vengo… - un sonriente Ron ingreso al lugar - creo que me estoy haciendo viejo para seguir el ritmo de estos torbellinos.

Ron Weasley, venía sujetando de la mano a su hija, Isabella Zabini, de dos años de edad. Su cabello era rojo, como lo tenían casi todos descendientes de la familia Weasley, la excepción era su prima Elizabeth, sus ojos eran café claro, como los de su otro padre: Blaise Zabini.

.- ¡Tío! - chilló Isabella y pronto Bill tenía en un brazo a su hija y en el otro a su sobrina.

.- Gracias por cuidar de mi ángel. - sonrió a su hermano.

De pronto Isabella abrió grandes sus ojos mirando a su tío Severus.

.- Tío… ¡tas azul¡Paeces pitufo! - la niña alcanzo el rostro del adulto y soltó una risa.

.- La ota vez taba vede. - anunció Beth sin mostrarse sorprendida.

Ronald, al entrar, había notado el azul de la piel de su ex-profesor y uso todo su autocontrol para no largarse a reír como loco. Sabiamente, prefirió no comentar, seguramente ese estado fue causado por sus sobrinos y, por la cara de Snape, era mejor no decir nada. Aún recordaba (de su época de escuela) lo escalofriante que podría ser recibir la ira de Severus Snape.

.- ¿Y Zabini? - preguntó Snape, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

El pelirrojo arrugo la nariz, al oír el nombre de su 'pareja'.

.- No sé donde esta _ese_. - espetó con desdén.

Severus bufó, parecía que _su cuñado_ nunca aceptaría la relación que tenia con Blaise Zabini. Por Merlín, si hasta una hija tenían, era obvio que se amaban. De otra manera, el embarazo masculino no se podría haber dado.

.- En fin… solo vinimos a dejar a Beth, ahora Isa y yo nos retiramos, se acerca la hora de la merienda.

Ron estiro sus brazos y de inmediato su hija se dejo tomar en ellos.

.- Recuerda que mañana es la entrega. Nos vemos hermano. - dijo Bill al despedirse del más joven con un abrazo.

.- Si, nos vemos.

Severus solo enarcó una ceja ante el comentario, el sabía que su esposo mantenía contacto con su familia que formaba parte de plebe, pero la forma o conducto por el cual se realizaba ésta comunicación le era desconocida.

Isabella y Ron agitaron las manos en señal de despedida.

.- Bien… vamos a lavarnos las manos, los elfos pronto servirán la merienda.

Toda la tropa Snape se dirigió hasta el baño para lavarse las manos, excepto los dos miembros castigados, que comerían en su habitación.

Se encontraban comiendo pacíficamente cuando una pregunta se vino a la mente del pocionista…

- Bill… ¿qué es un _pitufo_?

Entrada la noche, luego de castigar a sus traviesos gemelos, acostar a sus otros dos retoños y acompañar a su marido en un relajante baño (que incluyó un ardiente encuentro sexual. Es que al pelirrojo lo había excitado ver a su esposo como Pitufo), por fin Bill pudo terminar de escribir la carta que había comenzado durante la tarde.

"… _Como habrán leído, soy feliz… tengo una familia maravillosa, un esposo que me ama y unos niños revoltosos, si, pero muy lindos._

_Aunque debo admitir que mi felicidad está a medias, no es completa. Me hacen mucha falta, siempre fuimos una familia unida y esta separación me duele mucho. Como me gustaría que todos estuviéramos juntos y nos reuniéramos a cenar, que vieran a mis niños, a la hija de Ron… que el pequeño Lucas jugara con mis diablillos… tantos deseos inconclusos, pero estoy seguro que algún día esto ocurrirá._

_Tampoco sé de papá desde hace bastante y eso me preocupa. Espero pronto poder hablar con Percy para preguntarlo por él. Creo que todavía no se ha recuperado por lo de mamá. Sin embargo, él es fuerte y podrá recuperarse._

_Ginny también esta muy bien. Hoy no se encontraba con nosotros, pero les manda muchos besos y abrazos._

_Los quiere,_

_Bill Snape"_

Remus suspiró al terminar de leer la carta.

.- Algún día podrá ser¿no?

.- ¿Papi?

.- ¿Si, amor?

.- Esos niños, los gemelos… ¿son los que se parecen a mis tíos?

Lucas había podido ver a todo el clan Snape en las fotografías que solía enviar Bill.

.- Si Lu, ellos son tus 'primos'. Estoy seguro que si algún día los conoces te llevarías muy bien con ellos. - Remus suspiro, reprimiendo un escalofrió al pensar en las travesuras que podrían cometer ese par y su hijo en conjunto.

.- Ahora lee la de Ron… - urgió George.

El licántropo asintió y tomó el segundo pergamino.

**Continuara…**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Nos leemos dentro de quince días… si Merlín quiere ¬¬´

Atte.: **Angeli & Uko-chan**


	4. Capitulo 3: Noticias desde Hogwarts II

**GIGOLÓ**

**por: **Angeli & Uko-chan

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros ©.

**Resumen:** Han transcurrido siete años desde el final de la guerra. La Oscuridad domina el Mundo Mágico y muchas cosas han cambiado bajo el orden del nuevo Lord Oscuro, Lucius Malfoy. En ese mundo dominado por la aristocracia un hombre lleva una vida que le place (pero gracias a un trabajo que nadie quiere tener), y este mismo hombre despertará en el Lord sentimientos que él no debería tener para magos de su clase.

**Pareja Principal: **Remus Lupin y Lucius Malfoy.

**Parejas Secundarias:** …

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias: **esta historia se lleva a cabo dentro de un **Universo Alternativo**, esperamos que hayan leído esta advertencia, para evitar las posibles quejas.  
La trama contendrá embarazo masculino, OOC (Out-Of-Character) y otras cosas. Como ya mencionamos, la historia es la respuesta a un desafío propuesto por LaDamaOscuradePisis.

**Nota importante:** Este fic lo he escrito en conjunto Utena-Puchiko-nyu (id: 762399), Uko-chan. Ella esta subiendo otro fic que hicimos en conjunto, Ezellahen. Pásense por su perfil y lean la historia, es un crossover con LOTR.

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: diálogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-**Nota:** notas de las autoras.

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Noticias desde Hogwarts (parte II)**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

.- ¿Y¿Qué dice nuestro querido Roddikins? – preguntó ansioso Fred.

El licantropo sonrió y, al desviar la mirada de la carta de Ronald, pudo ver tres pares de ojos azules ansiosos por que comenzara a leer.

.- ¡Vamos papi, lee! Me gustan mucho las cartas de los tíos. Sobre todo saber que hacen en ese castillo gigante.- los ojos brillosos de Lucas mandaron un escalofrío a Remus. Pobre de Hogwarts si su hijo llegara a pisar un día su suelo.

.- Bien…- carraspeó antes de comenzar a leer.

"_Hermanos, Remus y Lucas:_

_¿Cómo están? Yo debo admitir, muy a mi pesar, que estoy bien junto a mi niña y a ESE bicho que se dice mi amo y señor. Amo y Señor… ¡Claro! (¬¬)…_

Los gemelos soltaron una risa divertida, mientras Remus negaba con la cabeza y sonreía ante el sarcasmo de Ron.

_Mis días trascurren inmerso en distintas labores hogareñas, una vida muy distinta a la que yo pensaba tener después de que abandonara el colegio. Atrás han quedado muchos sueños…_

**Castillo Malfoy… días atrás (otra vez).**

Ron cepillaba el cabello rojo de su niña, hoy la peinaría con dos trenzas y le colocaría cintas en el pelo que combinaran con su vestido azul. Estas labores podía realizarlas Mirels, la niñera que había traído Blaise para su hija, pero al pelirrojo le gustaba atender a su niña personalmente. Aunque, procuraba que la niñera pasara tiempo con la niña, no quería ser la causa de que ella tuviera que volver a alguna mazmorra o fuese enviada a cumplir alguna labor desagradable.

.- Papi… ¿Dónde esta el papá?

El hombre se trago un gruñido antes de sonreír y contestarle a su niña.

.- Salio con tío Theodore, cariño.

Al parecer, la respuesta satisfizo la curiosidad de la pequeña, que regresó su atención a su muñeca 'Amy', la cual era idéntica a ella. Blaise la había mandado a fabricar con un famoso juguetero, el que creaba estas muñecas especiales a pedido. Por supuesto, su costo era elevado, pero nada comparado con satisfacer los deseos de su pequeña. Ron, obviamente, había protestado (como protestaba todo lo que hacía su… ¿Concubino¿Amante¿Señor?), pero ésta vez tuvo que aplacarse al ver la sonrisa de su hija.

Blaise Zabini, alias el _bicho_, había salido junto a Theodore Nott, quien estaba pronto a contraer matrimonio con Neville Longbottom. El castaño estaba ayudando a su amigo con los preparativos legales de la boda. Le había tirado la indirecta al pelirrojo, diciéndole que estaba practicando para "su propia boda", por lo que se gano una mirada fulminante y una semana de ley de hielo por parte del Weasley.

Sin embargo, esa imagen de un sonriente Blaise pidiéndole matrimonio se vino a la mente de Ron, junto con otras memorias…

**- Recuerdo -**

Ronald Weasley se despertó sobresaltado, lo último que recordaba era que la guarida en la cual se refugiaba su familia, y otros miembros de la resistencia, había sido descubierta y atacada por los hombres de Malfoy.

Intento levantarse, pero unos brazos se lo impidieron. Un conocido perfume, mezclado con el aroma natural de esa persona, le indico de quien se trataba.

.- ¿Blaise…?

.- Tranquilo, Ronny. – el castaño acomodó unos almohadones para que el pelirrojo quedara semi-sentado.

.- ¿Dónde estoy? – murmuró roncamente, mientras levantaba un brazo sobre sus ojos, impidiendo que la luz le lastimara la vista.

.- En mis habitaciones.

.- ¿En la mansión Zabini?

.- No… - Blaise titubeo antes de responder. – Estamos en el castillo Malfoy.

Ron abrió los ojos por la sorpresa e intento sentarse, pero se precipito nuevamente contra los almohadones al sentir un mareo.

.- Por favor Ron, debes estar quieto. Te golpeaste la cabeza durante el…

.- ¿Qué hago aquí¿Dónde están mis padres y mis hermanos¡Dime donde están! – rugió Ron, rojo de furia, pero miraba a Blaise con la preocupación reflejada en su rostro.

.- Ronny…

.- No me llames de esa manera. - rugió nuevamente Ron. Un sentimiento de traición formándose en su pecho.

.- Si te calmas, bebes la poción que traerá uno de los elfos y comes algo te explicare todo. – dijo firmemente el castaño.

El pelirrojo asintió, puesto que no tenía otro camino. Sin dar problemas, Ron bebió la poción, aunque tenía un sabor rancio, el brebaje de inmediato le trajo una sensación de alivio al malestar general que sentía. Luego de unos minutos empezó a comer la gran cantidad de comida que le habían llevado los elfos, tenía mucha hambre después de permanecer inconsciente por varios días. Y si a eso le agregamos que él es un Weasley, pues… se puede decir que comió casi sin masticar.

.- Comienza a hablar Zabini.- gruñó.

Blaise hizo una mueca de dolor al escuchar el áspero "Zabini" y luego suspiro, seria muy difícil esta conversación. El conocía muy bien a Ronald, después de todo, fueron novios durante dos años, hasta que la guerra los separó. Él había conocido y vivido en carne propia los famosos arranques de su carácter.

.- Hace una semana, la fuerza de inteligencia de Lord Malfoy descubrió el lugar donde se ocultaban ustedes. El ataque al refugio fue preparado en poco tiempo. Yo iba con el grupo de asalto, caímos de sorpresa, por lo que encontramos poca resistencia. – Blaise bajo la mirada – Producto de las explosiones que hubieron en la caverna, tú recibiste un golpe y perdiste la conciencia. Has estado inconsciente varios días, yo solicite encargarme de ti y desde hace tres días estas en mi habitación.

.- ¿Y mis padres? - el pelirrojo dejo el tenedor sobre la bandeja.

.- Ellos están bien, tu hermano Percy se ha encargado de ellos. Están en perfectas condiciones… te lo juro.

.- Ese maldito traidor…- masculló y le mandó una mirada dura al Slytherin - No puedo creer en él, ni en tus promesas.

Los nervios de Blaise aumentaron.

.- Ron, yo…

.- ¿Y mis hermanos? - cortó, no deseando escuchar explicaciones tontas.

.- William fue tomado prisionero, pero no te preocupes. Él ahora esta con Snape y se casaran pronto.

.- ¡¿Qué?!

.- Tú sabías que ellos se amaban.

.- Si pero… - Ron lanzo un bufido. _¡Seré cuñado de Snape¡Merlín…!_

.- Charlie huyó del lugar junto con varios de tus amigos. Entre ellos, por lo que sé, están Granger, Thomas, Finnigan como más importantes y otros que no recuerdo. - Blaise hizo una pausa - Longbottom esta con Théo… ellos mantenían una relación en el colegio.

El pelirrojo asintió. Ron no pregunto por lo gemelos, ni por Ginny, porque se suponía que ellos estaban ocultos en otro lugar.

.- ¿Y que hago yo aquí?

.- Te estoy cuidando.

.- ¿Por qué…? No entiendo como tu señor… - la palabra señor fue dicha con marcada ironía - permitió tal cosa.

Zabini dejo la silla en la que se encontraba, se acercó a la cama y retiro la bandeja de las piernas de Ron. Después se arrodillo junto a él y tomo una de las manos del pelirrojo.

.- Ron ha pasado un año desde que nos separamos, por situaciones horribles. Las cuales no tiene caso que mencione… - Blaise negó con la cabeza - Yo no he dejado de amarte Ronny, yo te quiero y aunque las circunstancias no son las mejores, podemos estar juntos nuevamente… cásate conmigo Ronald Weasley.

Los ojos azules de Ron se abrieron con incredulidad.

.- ¿Qué…? No, no… yo no puedo. - el pelirrojo se aferro a las mantas. - Tú… no… tú preferiste seguir a tu Lord Oscuro en vez de quedarte conmigo… ya no puedo creer en ti nuevamente.

.- Por favor Ron… acepta. Como dijiste mi Señor no acepto mansamente que Bill, Neville o tú entraran al castillo. Tuvimos que realizar un pacto, el pacto _sclavus_. – Blaise cerro los ojos con dolor - Supongo que sabes que desde que ese pacto se selló tu eres mi esclavo y yo soy tu señor…

.- No puede ser… - murmuró el pelirrojo llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Zabini se levantó presuroso y abrazo a Weasley.

.- Tranquilízate Ron, yo nunca te obligaría a nada. Además, si te casas conmigo el pacto se romperá y recuperarías todos tus derechos.

.- ¡¡¡Suéltame!!! – Ron se desembarazo del abrazo, mandándole una mirada de furia. Era duro ver en esos hermosos ojos azules tanto rencor. - ¡Vete de aquí¡No puedo creer que hayas hecho ese pacto¡Hubiese preferido podrirme en las mazmorras del maldito Malfoy que ser tu esclavo!

.- Ron entiende, fue necesario…

.- ¡Fue necesario para ti¡Para retenerme como in vil animal domestico! - se derrumbó nuevamente en la cama - Vete de aquí Zabini… **te odio**.

Ron se volteo en la cama y se cubrió el rostro con las mantas.

Zabini suspiró y decidió salir del lugar. Sin duda, esto no fue _tan _malo como se lo imaginaba. Ya que su pelirrojo era conocido por recurrir a la violencia física cuando estaba enfadado.

Luego de esa primera vez, el castaño había intentado una vez más pedirle matrimonio a Ron, durante la boda de Bill y Severus, pero el pelirrojo le coloco de sombrero el plato de sopa que bebía en ese momento. Innecesario decir que fue objeto de burlas de todos sus compañeros.

Los primeros meses fueron muy difíciles para ambos. La compañía de su hermano y el haber encontrado a Harry, quien se daba por desaparecido o muerto, en el castillo eran las únicas alegrías para Ron. Aunque, éste no podía negar que Blaise se esforzaba por hacerlo y feliz… pero él no podía aceptarlo… si había algo en lo que los Gryffindors eran persistentes era en mantener su orgullo. Y ese orgullo había sido pisoteado cuando Blaise aceptó hacer aquel pacto…

**Fin Del Recuerdo**

¿Cuántas veces le había pedido matrimonio Blaise durante estos años? Más de 15, Ron recordaba cada una de ellas y cada desplante que le hizo luego de la petición, su mirada desilusionada y como lograba seducirlo con su mirada triste, su perfume, el calor de su cuerpo… ¡el muy degenerado! Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que todas las peticiones habían sido muy ingeniosas… al igual que sus rechazos.

No puedo evitar gruñir enfadado con el castaño y consigo mismo.

.- ¿Papi podque guñes?

.- No es nada amor, solo recordé algo feo.- sonrió acariciando la cabeza de su niña.

Isabella miro a su papá con el entrecejo fruncido.

.- ¿Papi… quedes a papá?

Una vez más su pequeña le hacia esa pregunta, al parecer la niña intuía cuando sus pensamientos se dirigían hacia su otro padre.

.-… - Ron suspiró - Si amor… lo quiero. - el pelirrojo era capaz de mentirse a si mismo, pero no podía engañar a su hija. _Solo que… creo que el amor entre nosotros se ha perdido. Querer no es lo mismo que amar…_

Los ojos café de Isabella brillaron de alegría.

.- ¡Yo los quedo a los dos! - la niña abrazo a su papá.

.- Yo también te quiero, Isa. - beso sonoramente la mejilla - Ahora vamos con tía Ginny, ella y Mirels se encargaran de tus primos y de ti, mientras tío Bill y yo ayudamos a tío Nev con su boda.

.- Yo tendé un lindo vetido cuano tío Nev se case con tío Theo¿veda?

.- Si princesa… Beth y tú tendrán lindos vestidos y lanzaran pétalos de flores en la ceremonia.

La niña aplaudió fascinada.

.- ¿Y cuano papá y tú se casen tanmien?

.- Eh… - sintiendo su cara arder Ron cambio de tema rápidamente - Vamos que de seguro Ginny les tiene helados.

Los ojos azules de Ron recorrían la figura de Neville, que se encontraba montado sobre un piso, mientras el sastre le probaba su traje. Bill y Harry también estaban en la habitación acompañando a su amigo.

El castaño soltó un suspiro cansado.

.- Tgadquilo jeunes Longbottom. - hablo el sastre francés, Marcel - La confegcion del tgaje de bodas es todo un agte.

Neville miro a sus amigos con una cara que decía claramente 'sálvenme', pero estos solo le devolvieron un rostro sonriente y una mirada divertida.

Una vez terminado el martirio el castaño pudo relajarse unos minutos.

.- Es muy complicado casarse… estoy muerto. - Neville escondió su rostro entre sus brazos al recostarse sobre la mesa.

.- Si no fuese una boda apresurada… - canturreó Harry con alegría.

El tímido joven se sonrojo.

.- Yo... yo bien… yo…

.- Tranquilo Neville, nadie te esta juzgando.- hablo Bill - Harry solo te esta embromando.

El moreno asintió, para confirmar las palabras de Bill, solo que eso no evitó que su sonrojo desapareciera.

Ron engullía en ese momento un trozo de pastel, antes de hablar trago con algo de esfuerzo.

.- Realmente no sé porque te casas con ese hombre.

**- Recuerdo -**

Neville suspiró, mientras recogía las sobras de la cena que había preparado para su… novio. La tensión entre ellos aumentaba cada vez más. Y lo peor de todo es que esta tensión no era cualquiera, ambos sabían que era tensión sexual.

Lavó los platos, sin importarle la mirada horrorizada del elfo que tenían en su hogar. Es que necesitaba despejar su mente con lo que fuera. Estaba en eso cuando sintió unos brazos rodear su cintura y una calida boca atacar su cuello.

.- T-Théo…- musitó.

.- ¿Por qué haces eso…?- susurró, ocasionando que las rodillas del Gryffindor se convirtieran en gelatina.

.- Yo… solo… me gusta.- murmuró. Su respiración se contuvo en su pecho cuando sintió una de las manos de su pareja colarse entre su camisa y tocar su cálida piel.

.- Si tú lo dices…- dijo antes de voltear el pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos y besar con impaciencia los labios finos de Neville.

Como de costumbre, el castaño se derritió en los brazos del chico que amaba. Era conciente que cada vez más le costaba mantener su idea de llegar virgen al matrimonio. Teniendo este tipo de besos y caricias todos los días se le hacía muy difícil no tirar todo por la borda y dejarse amar por Theodore allí mismo... en la mesa de la cocina como dos animales salvajes.

Rompió el beso, sacudiendo su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de su mente. Pero le resulto difícil cuando sintió los labios de su pareja mordisquear su cuello y como una mano se colaba entre sus pantalones.

Cuando la mano de Nott se cerró en su nalga, Neville supo que tenía que hacer algo con su estado civil antes de volverse loco. Desees de todo, ya había esperado mucho tiempo para tomar la decisión...

**- Fin Del Recuerdo -**

.- Ron yo amo a Théo… - las mejillas de Neville volvieron a colorearse - Él ha respetado mi decisión todo este tiempo, él ha sido paciente… pero el que no puede esperar más yo soy… - la cara del castaño se encendió aun más… si es que eso era posible.

El pelirrojo bufo antes de llevarse otro trozo de pastel a la boca.

.- Ron… el que tú no quieras aceptar que amas a Blaise, no quiere decir que Nev deba vivir como tú lo haces. - dijo Bill mirando a su hermano.

.- ¿Qué yo qué? - explotó Ron - No, no… yo nunca voy a volver a amar a ese bicho… a ese… no. No…

.- Acéptalo Ron y se feliz… si no te apresuras alguien puede quitártelo. - hablo Harry.

.- No… pero yo…

.- Antes de que Ron siga mintiéndose a si mismo… mejor continuemos con los preparativos.

Bill, Harry y Nev se levantaron de la mesa para salir de la sala, un indignado Ron los siguió, murmurando palabras incoherentes.

En el Salón Slytherin se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia de enlace y la fiesta en el Gran Comedor que, para satisfacción y nostalgia de muchos, aún conservaba el hechizo en el techo, que permitía ver como estaba el cielo afuera.

Mucha más gente de la que Théo y, especialmente Nev, hubiesen querido asistiría a la ceremonia. Después de todo, la familia Nott era una gran colaboradora del clan Malfoy.

En enlace de ambos seria el evento social del año.

Tarde en la noche Ron miraba a su hija dormir y pensaba en las palabras de Harry… tal vez era momento de seguir, de dar el primer paso y dejar el pasado atrás. Había cosas que no se podían cambiar, pero de seguro se podían mejorar.

.- Quizás debiera cambiar mi actitud con Blaise…

Porque… ¿Y si alguien quería quitárselo? Ante ese pensamiento el pelirrojo sintió una furia indescriptible. Respiro para calmarse.

.- No… ¿quién va a querer quitármelo…? Nadie. – murmuró para tranquilizante y no despertar a su niña.

Ron dormía con Isabella ya que, antes de que ella naciera, el pelirrojo tenía su propia habitación en el 'departamento' de Blaise. Al nacer la pequeña él mismo se encargo de que la cuna de su hija se instalara en ese lugar y, ahora que ella era un poco más grande, insistía en dormir con ella, aunque Blaise le había preparado una hermosa habitación a su niña. Y solo se había aplacado porque la pequeña estaba de acuerdo con dormir con su papi.

Ya estaba en su cama, pero no podía dormir. Se levantó con sigilo y salio de su habitación. Sin dejar de titubear caminó y regreso, varias veces, hasta decidirse a ir a la habitación del otro hombre. No podría dormir hasta asegurarse de que estaba en su cama durmiendo… _solo_.

_¡Maldición Harry, porque tenias que abrir la boca¡Su actitud es muy irritante desde que pasa tanto tiempo con ese hurón!_

La incertidumbre provocada por las palabras de Harry, no había disminuido. Es más… había aumentado. ¿Y si Blaise, cansado de sus desplantes lo dejaba o si ya tenía una amante…¿O tal vez se casaba con otra u otro y le quitaba su niña…? Ese último pensamiento hizo que su corazón casi se detuviera. Con algo de temor abrió la puerta, ver a Blaise dormido en su cama lo tranquilizó, dejando salir el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. En silencio regresó a su habitación, mientras sentía a su corazón palpitar en ritmo normal.

Nuevamente se recostó en la cama e intento dormir, pero una vez sembrada la duda, ésta no dejaba de crecer.

Con un humor de los mil y un Voldy, se despertó al día siguiente. Lo primero que hizo, luego de besar la frente de su hija aun dormida, fue ir a ver a "Su Señor". Este ya había salido, a través de un mensaje dejado con los elfos, se enteró que había salido con Theodore… bien, esto lo tranquilizaba, si estaba con él no podía irse con alguien más.

Ese día, nuevamente, no le vio ni pelo a Blaise. Eso no mejoraba las cosas.

En la tarde había cuidado de su sobrina e hija y eso lo había alejado de sus pensamientos negros. Al ir a dejar a Beth se encontró con un Snape Azul, clara señal de haber caído en una broma de los gemelos.

Bill le recordó en ese momento que debía escribir una carta para Remus y sus hermanos, diciéndole que una amiga, tan amablemente, les harían llegar.

Luego de darle de comer a su niña, la dejo al cuidado de Mirels y se dedico a escribir la carta.

_Como les he contado mi vida es bastante pacifica y algo monótona en el castillo._

_La boda Nev nos ha sacado a todos de la rutina… ojala pudrían asistir a la fiesta, será espectacular._

Los gemelos intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

_Pronto el bicho ¬¬ nos llevara a Isabella y a mí a ver a papá, en la próxima carta les contare de él._

_Creo que eso es todo por ahora…_

_Los quiere y extraña,_

_Ronald Weasley._

.- La testarudez de Ronny es más fuerte que sus sentimientos. - afirmó George.

.- Si… solo espero que ella no lo termine lastimando. - Remus dejo escapar un suspiro. - Voy a la cocina por unos minutos. Por favor no destruyan la casa.

Dos pelirrojos y un morenito, colocaron sus mejores caras de angelitos. Por supuesto, esto le dio mala espina, así que Remus se apresuro en colocar el pan en el horno, estaba seguro que al regresar se encontraría con alguna sorpresita.

Al regresar a la sala, tal y como lo esperaba, se encontró con un Lucas multicolor.

.- ¿Me pueden decir que es esto?

.- Nuestro nuevo producto. - anuncio Fred.

.- ¿No es genial? - George.

.- No si mí hijo esta de todos colores. - masculló, agachándose junto a Lucas.

.- Mira papi, mis uñas cambian de color. Soy un camaleón… jojojo.- rió el pequeño, enseñándole a Remus sus uñas intermitentes.

.- Eso veo.- suspiró y sonrió a pesar de sí. Negó con la cabeza, mientras las risas de los gemelos y de Lucas inundaban en lugar.- El pan tardara unos minutos en estar listo… He de suponer que se quedaran a comer, así que ahora leeré la carta de Harry.

Los gemelos dejaron de reír, para poner atención a Remus, Lucas también lo hizo presintiendo la importancia de aquello.

Remus sostuvo el pergamino y lo miro con ternura aquella desprolija caligrafía, como si estuviese viendo al mismo Harry.

**Continuara…**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Nos leemos dentro de quince días… si Merlín quiere ¬¬´

Atte.: **Angeli & Uko-chan**


	5. Capitulo 4: Noticias desde Hogwarts III

**Gigoló**

**por: **Angeli & Uko-chan

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros ©.

**Resumen:** Han transcurrido siete años desde el final de la guerra. La Oscuridad domina el Mundo Mágico y muchas cosas han cambiado bajo el orden del nuevo Lord Oscuro, Lucius Malfoy. En ese mundo dominado por la aristocracia un hombre lleva una vida que le place (pero gracias a un trabajo que nadie quiere tener), y este mismo hombre despertará en el Lord sentimientos que él no debería tener para magos de su _clase_.

**Pareja Principal:** Remus Lupin y Lucius Malfoy.

**Parejas Secundarias:**…

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** esta historia se lleva a cabo dentro de un **Universo Alternativo**, esperamos que hayan leído esta advertencia, para evitar las posibles quejas.  
La trama contendrá embarazo masculino, OOC (Out-Of-Character) y otras cosas. Como ya mencionamos, la historia es la respuesta a un desafío propuesto por **LaDamaOscuradePisis**.

**Nota importante:** Este fic lo he escrito en conjunto **Utena-Puchiko-nyu** (id: 762399), Uko-chan. Ella esta subiendo otro fic que hicimos en conjunto, Ezellahen. Pásense por su perfil y lean la historia, es un crossover con LOTR.

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: diálogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva:_ pensamientos de los personajes.

-**Nota:** notas de las autoras.

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Noticias desde Hogwarts (Tercera Parte) & El Enlace**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Remus aspiro hondo y soltó el aire antes de comenzar a leer. De todas, esta era la carta más importante… la de su primer cachorro.

Estoy muy feliz por tener noticias de ustedes a través de Bill y Ron. Siento no haberles podido escribir antes y siento aun más que estuvieran tan preocupados por mí, aunque si desaparecí no fue por mi propia voluntad como… ya sabrán.

Cuando desperté en el hospital estaba completamente agotado, el medimago que me atendía me dijo que mi núcleo mágico estaba vació, algo así como un automóvil muggle sin gasolina. El menciono que solo con descanso y absoluta abstinencia de magia podría regresar a la normalidad mi capacidad mágica.

Los primeros días no me extrañó que no me visitaran, porque la verdad no me daba cuenta de ello, solo dormía, pero cuando logré mantenerme despierto por mayor tiempo comencé a preocuparme.

Yo creía que la guerra había terminado, yo había derrotado a Voldemort y creí que con ello todo terminaría, bien al menos el mal mayor… cuan equivocado estaba…

Al descubrir la verdad, intente salir del hospital, pero aun no tenia suficientes fuerzas. Ese día me dormí en la cama de San Mungo sintiéndome inútil y desesperado, pero me desperté en un lugar distinto confundido y asustado.

Un elfo apareció junto a mí, llevándome el desayuno, al preguntarle donde diablos estaba (si Hermione me hubiera visto se abría enfadado, pero mi confusión me frustró en ese momento) la criatura solo me dijo que estaba en la habitación del amo.

Jamás se pasó por mí mente que aquel "amo" era el mismísimo hurón: Draco Malfoy. Él apareció tiempo después en la habitación, haciéndome el gran anuncio de que le pertenecía y que desde ese momento viviría en el castillo.

Idiota, yo no lo pertenezco a nadie y menos a él.

Ha transcurrido tiempo desde aquello, años, pero aun mi núcleo mágico no se ha recuperado por completo, tal vez si tuviera toda mi magia pudiese librarme de este cautiverio. Sinceramente, tambien pienso que necesito una varita para que me ayude a canalizar mejor la magia. Si tuviera una… tal vez…

**Castillo Malfoy… días atrás (si, otra vez).**

.- Harry…- tono suave.

El moreno continúo leyendo sin tomarle mínima atención a Draco.

.- Harry…- leve irritación.

Un furioso rubio se acerco hasta _su esclavo_ y le quitó el libro que sostenía.

.- ¡¿No me oías acaso?"- gruñó.

.- Si. – Harry se levantó del bergere, sin siquiera mirar a Draco.

.- ¡HARRY! - el rubio sostuvo al moreno por el brazo.

.- ¿Qué ocurre, mi _Señor_?- como siempre, ponía todo su sarcasmo en la última palabra.

.- Por Merlín Harry, solo dime Draco, solo Draco.

.- Como desee mi _Señor_… Draco.

La molestia del rubio se exteriorizo haciendo explotar un par de floreros que estaban en la habitación. Suspiró varias veces para calmarse antes de volver a hablar.

.- Voy a salir, acompañaré a Théo a ver algunos asuntos sobre su boda.

Harry se limito a mirar a Draco con expresión vacía, pestañeando ocasionalmente. El rubio suspiró y besó la mejilla del moreno, no se atrevió a más, hoy no era un buen día para tentar a la suerte.

El moreno espero que Draco saliera de la habitación para dejarse caer en la cama quedando boca abajo.

.- Si todo hubiese sido diferente… - Harry lanzó un gran suspiro y sin quererlo las imágenes de lo vivido la noche anterior vinieron a mente.

- Recuerdo -

Draco cerró los ojos al sentir el cuerpo flácido bajo el suyo, como si se tratara de un vil muñeco de trapo. Siempre era lo mismo, él se encendía con solo ver el cuerpo desnudo del moreno y se acercaba para satisfacer sus deseos. Harry se dejaba hacer, simplemente yaciendo allí en la cama, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del techo o la ventana.

Mirándolo así, Draco sentía que lo estaba violando. Pero para él no era así, él siempre era amable, buscaba encender al hombre tanto como lo hacía su cuerpo, pero Harry simplemente no prestaba atención a los avances del rubio. El Slytherin no podía más que admirar como su amor podía tener tanto control sobre su cuerpo, que ni siquiera las mejores de sus caricias conseguían darle una erección… la mayoría de las veces. Estaba feliz de la naturaleza humana, porque si no fuera por ella, el poseer a Harry de esta manera hace rato lo hubieses enloquecido. Como cualquier ser humano, Potter a veces necesitaba descargar su libido.

Gimió cuando al fin estuvo completamente dentro del cuerpo moreno. Se detuvo brevemente y miró a su amante esperando una señal para comenzar, pero como esos días, Harry miraba a cualquier lado menos él. Solo dejándose tomar sin sentir nada.

Con un gran malestar en su estómago, empujó unas cuantas veces, solo para dejar su semilla en el otro cuerpo, este sexo unilateral no le traía ganas de esforzarse, solo lo hacía para satisfacer a un miembro despierto.

Con un jadeó, pronunciando el nombre del otro de vino y se sostuvo con ambos brazos para no caer sobre el cuerpo bajo el suyo.

Harry miro a Draco de manera fría.

.- Ahora estas satisfecho¿no?- el moreno se cubrió con las mantas – Si no lo estas, lo siento, pero yo voy a dormir… _SEÑOR_

Draco no pudo reprimir la sensación de angustia que lo recorría cada vez que este tipo de episodios ocurrían. Observó a Harry con lágrimas contenidas antes de levantarse de la cama, se colocó una bata y salió de la habitación. No podía quedarse en el lugar, tenía que salir e intentar arrancarse ese dolor, aunque él sabía que era inútil.

Harry se envolvió en las mantas sintiendo como su corazón se apretaba.

_'No tienes porque sentirte así, Harry. Ese bastardo se merece todo esto y más…'_

- Fin Del Recuerdo -

El moreno se volteó en su lugar y volvió a suspirar antes de levantarse de la cama e ir en busca de Ron.

**Residencia Zabini.**

Su amigo jugaba con su niña cuando entro a las que alguna vez fueron las dependencias de la Casa de Ravenclaw.

.- ¡Tío Haddy!

La pequeña Isabella dejo su juego de té y corrió para que su tío la levantara.

.- Hola Isa¿Qué haces?

.- Papi y yo jugamos a la hora del té, pero papi se come todas las galletas. – la pelirroja se cruzo de brazos y frunció el ceño.

Ron se levanto del piso, negando. Mirando severo a la niña.

.- Tú te comiste las mayorías de las galletas, pequeña bribona.

La niña sonrió angelical.

.- Debe ser la sangre Sly. – Ron rodó los ojos. - ¿Cómo estas, Harry?

.- Bien… ya sabes. – el moreno se encogió de hombros girando para que su amigo no viera su expresión triste. – Vamos… el sastre debe estar esperándonos para probarnos los trajes.

.- La boda de Nev trae de cabeza el castillo.

.- Recuerda que es el acontecimiento del año y...- murmuró con sarcasmo. A pesar de que su amigo era feliz, una punzada de fastidio irradiaba en su corazón al saber que su amigo se casaba con un Slytherin… un ex Mortífago.

.- ¿Nonde vamo tío Haddy? – Isabella continuaba en brazos del moreno y cansada de que la ignorarán interrumpió la conversación.

.- Señorita, no debes interrumpir cuando un mayor habla.

.- ¡Pedo papi...! Yo me abudo si no hablan con mí.

.- Entonces Isa, tú te iras a quedar con tus primos mientras nosotros vamos con el sastre. ¿Está bien? – preguntó Ron.

.- Ship, porque pode juga con Beth.

.- Entonces vamos.

La pequeña hizo el recorrido en brazos de Harry. Al llegar a _casa_ de Bill dejaron a los niños, pero antes de irse conversaron unos minutos con Ginny.

La apariencia de la pelirroja no había cambiado mucho, aunque ahora llevaba el pelo corto y tenia una mirada más triste, pero no por ello menos decidida.

Bill, Ron y Harry fueron hasta la el departamento de Neville, lugar donde el castaño estaba junto a Marcel, el sastre, la pesadilla del joven últimamente. Se había probado tantas veces el traje que estaba a punto de gritar.

.- Jeunes Longbottom, est superbe. – Marcel le dio una mirada apreciativa - Si, el traje esta parfaite. Esta es la última prueba.

Neville le agradeció a Merlín y a toda su parentela muerta, por terminar con su suplicio. Con una sonrisa de alivio el castaño se bajo del taburete.

.- Bien… el siguiente. Usted jeune Potter, si es tan gentil.

Harry mantenía la cabeza en otra parte se acercaba la boda de Nev y ese día no solo seria importante para su amigo, para él también seria un día crucial.

.- Jeune Potter.- volvió a repetir el sastre, con un ceño en su cara.

.- Harry. – Bill zarandeó al moreno.

.- ¿Eh?

.- Tu turno.

.- Si, claro.

El moreno se subió al taburete inmerso en sus pensamientos. Nadie en el castillo conocía el hilo que seguían sus ideas, era mejor de esa manera, todo tenía que ser un gran secreto.

Todos atribuían el comportamiento de Harry a algún problema que hubiese tenido con Malfoy. La actitud taciturna solía colarse en el moreno cuando tenía problemas con el rubio, pero por lo general el carácter de Harry no había cambiado demasiado. Aunque nadie podía negar que el joven hubiera desarrollado un lado Slytherin, porque él sabía usar las cualidades de toda serpiente cuando las necesitaba.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Aquella noche, Draco no lo buscó en la habitación… era lo mejor… buscando maneras para herirlo, él también terminaba dañado.

Agitó la cabeza en un vano intento de despejar sus ideas y retomó la escritura de la carta, humedeció la pluma en la tinta y comenzó a escribir. Unas voces desde la estancia llamaron la atención de Harry, la curiosidad Gryffindor lo invadió y decidió ir a investigar, dejó la pluma sobre el tintero y salio de la habitación. Con cuidado avanzo por el pasillo, para saber de quienes se trataban, atisbo pegado a la pared. Se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver a Draco junto a su padre, aunque solo podía ver la espalda del Malfoy mayor. Había escuchado que Lucius estaba fuera del castillo, pero, como podía comprobarlo, ya había regresado el nuevo autoproclamado Lord.

El moreno, resuelto a saber de que hablaban, intentó oír la conversación.

.- ¿Y que tal esta tú gato?- dijo Lucius antes de tomar un sorbo del vaso. Ambos bebían fire whisky.

.- No quiero hablar de eso padre… - El rubio bebió su vaso de un golpe. - ¿Qué tal te fue?

.- Bien.

La conversación era aburrida, así que, Harry regresó sobre sus pasos hasta su habitación. Era de esperarse que Malfoy no se perdiera la boda del hijo de uno de sus colaboradores más cercanos.

Retomando la escritura el moreno se preguntó que más podría decirles a sus amigos…

Pronto tendrán noticias mías.

Un beso y un abrazo. ¡Uno especial para el pequeño merodeador!

**Harry P.**

El silencio se instaló entre los oyentes y el lector de la carta, hasta que el pequeño Lucas habló.

.- Papi, tengo hambre.

Remus cerró los ojos, dolido por todas las emociones que su primer cachorro denotaba en esas palabras. Vivir con Malfoy estaba haciendo que su corazón se endureciera y se llenara de sentimientos negativos. Suspiró y miró a su otro cachorro… sonrió, tomo los tres pergaminos y los guardo con cuidado.

.- Bien niños vamos a almorzar.

.- ¡Ey¡Que nosotros no somos niños!– dijeron los gemelos – Pero si queremos postre.

Los tres hombres, mas el pequeño, se levantaron con dirección a la cocina.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Neville caminaba de un lado a otro con nerviosismo, solo vestía una ligera bata. Se había bañado temprano, en sales aromáticas y había permanecido en el agua hasta que su piel se arrugó.

En este momento ya debería estar vestido, pero un repentino ataque de tensión lo tenía imposibilitado de realizar alguna acción coherente.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió repentinamente.

.- ¿Nev, ya estas lis…?- Harry se cruzo de brazos y enarcó una ceja. – Veo que no.

.- ¿Por qué aún no te has vestido?– preguntó Ron que venía tras al moreno – Mmmhhh…- gruñó con una sonrisa maliciosa.- ¿No me digas que te arrepentiste…?- había esperanza en su voz.

.- ¡No!– gritó el castaño, para después ponerse rojo. – Es solo, es que… estoy muy nervioso.

.- Entonces llegamos justo tiempo. Podemos ayudarte a vestirte o ayudarte a escapar hasta que pase este día.- dijo Harry, sonriente.

Neville frunció el ceño ante la broma, pero esto ayudó a que se decidiera.

.- Ayúdenme a vestirme.- decretó.

Ambos, pelirrojo y moreno, se colocaron manos a la obra y comenzaron a ayudar al nervioso novio.

Tardaron alrededor de 10 minutos en ayudarlo a colocarse la túnica de gala, principalmente por que al novio le temblaban las manos y no podía quedarse quieto. Otros diez minutos se tardaron en salir de la habitación, pero aun era temprano.

.- ¡Perfecto! – alabó Harry al observar a su amigo.

Neville vestía una túnica de seda de color marrón. La tela se ajustaba perfectamente al cuerpo del joven, mostrando que es poseedor de un cuerpo bien formado, no era precisamente atlético, pero era perfecto para el otro novio… y eso era lo que importaba. Nadie podía negar que el castaño fuera un chico apuesto. Él no era del tipo de belleza deslumbrante como lo era Draco, pero si una belleza amable y agradable a la vista.

.- Ahora que ya estas listo, voy a buscar a mi hija y al bi…

Harry alzó una ceja, muy al estilo Malfoy, y sonrió con ironía mirando a Ron.

.- Aún lo sigues llamando de esa manera…- negó con la cabeza.

.- Quiero decir… _Blaise_. – masculló Ron haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

.- Un gran pasó amigo.

El de ojos verdes palmeo la espalda del pelirrojo. Ron se limito a bufar antes e salir de la habitación.

.- ¿Crees que funcione?– preguntó Neville mirando el lugar donde minutos antes estuvo Ron.

.- Estoy seguro, este terco solo necesita terapia de shock.

Harry le guiño un ojo a su amigo antes de que él también saliera de la habitación. Dejando a Neville frente al espejo.

.- Bien… aquí estamos, mis últimos momentos de soltería y de… bueno… de eso. – las mejillas del castaño se tiñeron de rojo.

**Salón Slytherin.**

El salón Slytherin era una muestra de la opulencia de Lord Malfoy. Decorado en una variedad de tonos verdes y plata, lograba causar la admiración de todos los que entraran al lugar.

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar puntualmente, una gran cantidad de magos pura sangre desfilaban por la entrada del gran castillo. Una vez en el salón la mayoría comentaba, secretamente, sobre la elección del hijo de Nott al momento de tomar esposo. Muchos de los que asistían hubiesen querido casar a alguno de sus hijas o hijos con alguien tan importante en el domino actual del mundo mágico. Por lo menos estaban contentos de que era un muchacho sangre pura.

Trompetas mágicas y el jefe de la cámara de Lord Malfoy anunciaban la llegada de los importantes invitados. Las trompetas sonaron tres veces y el salón completo quedo en silencio, todos esperaban este momento, las trompetas anunciaban la llegada de Lord Lucius Malfoy.

El gran Señor entro imponente al lugar, luciendo una túnica de seda del color azul rey. Su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta baja por una cinta, también de seda, negra.

A medida que Lucius avanzaba los magos y brujas hacían reverencia para presentar sus respetos.

Detrás del Lord venia su hijo, Draco Malfoy, vistiendo una túnica gris plata, trayendo del brazo a un serio Harry Potter vestido con una túnica verde musgo. Quien no podía evitar devolver con el mismo odio las miradas de desprecio que recibía. Dejándoles saber que él tampoco estaba feliz con ser la pareja del hijo del _Lord_.

Lucius subió hasta un podio alto, al cual se accedía a través de tres escalones, en el había una silla de respaldar alto, parecida al trono de un rey. El rubio observó a la multitud, que esperaban sus palabras.

.- Bienvenidos sean.- comenzó con su voz siseánte y atrayente.- Esta tarde nos hemos reunido para celebrar el matrimonio del hijo de un gran amigo y colaborador, Theodore Nott. La familia Nott siempre ha sido fiel y me alegra poder agasajarlos con esta fiesta. Disfruten la velada.

Los aplausos inundaron el salón. Lucius tomo asiento y de inmediato un par de criadas se acercaron para ofrecerle de beber y comer.

Harry permanecía serio junto a Draco, disimuladamente miraba entre la gente, buscando a alguien en especial. Sabía que no podría reconocerlo de inmediato debía esperar una señal y ella no llegaría hasta después del enlace de su amigo. Tampoco quería arruinar su boda, ya era malo que hubiese planeado _aquello_ para ejecutarse en aquel día tan especial para Neville.

El moreno suspiró y observó a Draco, este sonreía… claro, el rubio estaba en su ambiente… con toda esa gente estirada.

Blaise y Ron pronto se unieron a ellos, al igual que Bill y Severus con los gemelos bajo su ala. _'Donde mis ojos los vean_', pensaba Snape.

.- Isabella y Elizabeth están preciosas.- habló Zabini, que babea cada vez que hablaba de su hija.

Ron bufó con desdén ante esas palabras, pero sonrió disimuladamente. Él no podía negar el gran amor que Blaise profesaba por su hija, tan grande que lo hacía verse tan no-Slytherin a veces.

.- Don también está precioso vestido de etiqueta. – agrego Bill.

.- ¿Y donde están ellas? – preguntó Harry.

.- Están con Ginevra.- la voz aburrida de Snape trajo la respuesta – Ellas entraran junto con lo novios.

Las trompetas sonaron nuevamente, esta vez anunciando a los novios. Todos se acercaron hasta la alfombra roja que cubría el camino desde la entrada hasta el altar.

Las grandes puertas se abrieron y por ella entraron dos pequeñas, una pelirroja y otra morena, vestidas con vestidos en tono lavanda, que se abren en una amplia falda desde la cintura. En las cabecitas de ambas se podía ver una hermosa corona de flores, las dos niñas se veían como pequeñas princesitas.

Isa y Beth lanzaban pétalos de flores de los canastos que portaban, algunos de estos pétalos caían al suelo formando una alfombra, otras apenas tocaban el suelo se convertían en pequeñas chispas de luz que se elevaban sobre las cabezas de los invitados.

Cuatro hombres en el salón se llenaron de orgullo al ver a sus pequeñas sonriendo ante la gente. Al llegar al altar ambas niñas se detuvieron para luego de sonreír y saludar a la gente corrieron junto a sus padres. Snape alzo a su hija en brazos, mientras Zabini alzo a su niña.

Las trompetas volvieron a sonar y esta vez entraron los novios. De común acuerdo habían decido que llegarían juntos al altar.

Theodore conducía a Neville sujeto del brazo con una gran sonrisa. El castaño sonreía con timidez a la concurrencia, el joven podía sentir como su corazón latía desbocado dentro de sí. Nunca estuvo acostumbrado a estar rodeado de tantas personas, en su mayor parte desconocidas.

.- Magos y Brujas: Nos hemos reunido por obra de Merlín con ustedes como testigos para unir a estos dos hombres en sagrada unión. - habló el ministro - En este sagrado momento estas dos personas serán unidas. Si alguien tiene algún motivo para oponerse, dígalo ahora o calle para siempre.

El silencio fue la respuesta. Harry soltó una risita, cuando las miradas severas de Draco, Bill, Severus y Blaise se dirigieron a él. Él solo levantó una ceja y sonrió burlón. A pesar de su contradicción, no iba a arruinar la felicidad de Neville, ya deberían saberlo.

.- Theodore Ethan Nott¿aceptas a este hombre como esposo, para vivir juntos en sagrado vinculo¿Lo amarás, cuidarás, honrarás y permanecerás con él tanto en la salud como en la enfermedad siéndole fiel hasta que la muerte los separe?

.- Si, acepto.- murmuró, sus ojos negros penetrantes nunca saliendo de los de su pareja.

.- Neville Frank Longbottom¿aceptas a este hombre como esposo, para vivir juntos en sagrado vinculo¿Lo amarás, cuidarás, honrarás y permanecerás con él tanto en la salud como en la enfermedad siéndole fiel hasta que la muerte los separe?

.- Si, acepto.- musitó, con una sonrisa brillante.

.- El amor es paciente y bondadoso.- dijo el anciano - El amor no es celoso ni pedante, no es rudo ni arrogante. El amor no es egoísta, no es irritable ni resentido. El amor no se regocija en los errores sino en los aciertos. El amor tolera todo, cree en todo, espera todo, resiste todo, el amor es eterno.

Draco y Blaise miraron a sus parejas, pero ellos, puntualmente, no hicieron caso de sus miradas, fingiendo prestar atención a la ceremonia. Lucius bufó con desdén al ver la mirada herida de su hijo. _'Idiota… sufre porque quiere. Por suerte, nunca seré como él. El amor no es para mí.'_ (**Nota:** Nunca digas nunca, Lucy-lulu… jojojo)

El anciano se acomodo los lentes.

.- Bien joven Theodore, repita después de mí…

Yo, Theodore te tomo a ti, Neville como mi esposo. Para acompañarte y cuidarte desde hoy y para siempre. En lo bueno y en lo malo, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, tanto en la salud como en la enfermedad. Para amarte y protegerte por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Théo repitió la frase mirando a Neville.

.- Su turno joven Neville, repita después de mí…

Yo Neville te tomo a ti, Theodore como mi esposo. Para acompañarte y cuidarte desde hoy y para siempre. En lo bueno y en lo malo, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, tanto en la salud como en la enfermedad. Para amarte y protegerte por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Neville sonrió al terminar y Théo beso la mano del castaño que mantenía sujeta.

.- Ustedes han elegido estos anillos como símbolo de matrimonio. Estos están hechos de oro mágico, un metal que no se opaca y es perdurable. Estas alianzas representan el lazo que los une. Estos anillos son un círculo infinito, que representan su unión, la cual será pura y eterna.

Theodore tomo el anillo que portaba Donovan Snape en una bandeja de plata.

.- Con este anillo me uno a ti, Neville, desde hoy y para siempre. Úsalo como símbolo de mi amor y como demostración al mundo que me has elegido como tu esposo.- el discurso llevaba una ligera nota posesiva en el.

La mano de Neville temblaba ligeramente cuando el anillo fue colocado en su dedo. Feliz, pero muy nervioso, tomo el anillo que quedaba.

.- Con este anillo me uno a ti, Theodore, desde hoy y para siempre. Úsalo como símbolo de mi amor y como demostración al mundo que me has elegido como tu esposa.- musitó.

.- Theodore y Neville han dado su consentimiento en sagrado unión, han declarado lo mismo ante los presentes y se han comprometido a compartir su destino reafirmándolo con la entrega de los anillos. Por la autoridad que me ha sido otorgada, pero por sobre todo por el poder del amor que los une, los declaro… Esposos. Pueden besarse.

Ambos, Théo y Nev, se besaron sellando el enlace. Mientras los aplausos entusiásticos de los invitados llenaban el salón.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Las mesas rebosantes de comidas y bebidas, la música sonando alegre por todo el lugar, los invitados disfrutando la velada y, en especial, los novios bailando muy abrazados en el centro de la pista era la escena que podía verse en el Gran Comedor del castillo.

Dos damas muy importantes ingresaron al salón con sus parejas, dos jóvenes muy apuestos que de inmediato buscaron a alguien en especial. Al encontrarlo intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y compartieron un guiño con sus parejas… la travesura estaba por comenzar.

**Continuará…**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - XD - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Nos leemos dentro de quince días… si Merlín quiere ¬¬´

**ANGELI & UKO-CHAN**


	6. Capitulo 5: Miel & Hiel

**Gigoló**

**por:** Angeli & Uko-chan

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros ©.

**Resumen:** Han transcurrido siete años desde el final de la guerra. La Oscuridad domina el Mundo Mágico y muchas cosas han cambiado bajo el orden del nuevo Lord Oscuro, Lucius Malfoy. En ese mundo dominado por la aristocracia un hombre lleva una vida que le place (pero gracias a un trabajo que nadie quiere tener), y este mismo hombre despertará en el Lord sentimientos que él no debería tener para magos de su _clase_.

**Pareja Principal:** Remus Lupin y Lucius Malfoy.

**Parejas Secundarias: **Severus Snape/Bill Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini/Ron Weasley, Cassius Warrington/George Weasley, Roger Davies/Fred Weasley, Theodore Nott/Neville Longbottom, Viktor Krum/Hermione Granger, Ethan Nott/Arthur Weasley.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** esta historia se lleva a cabo dentro de un Universo Alternativo, esperamos que hayan leído esta advertencia, para evitar las posibles quejas.  
La trama contendrá embarazo masculino, OOC (Out-Of-Character) y otras cosas. Como ya mencionamos, la historia es la respuesta a un desafío propuesto por LaDamaOscuradePisis.

**Nota importante:** Este fic lo he escrito en conjunto Utena-Puchiko-nyu (id: 762399), Uko-chan. Ella esta subiendo otro fic que hicimos en conjunto, Ezellahen. Pásense por su perfil y lean la historia, es un crossover con LOTR.

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: diálogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva:_ pensamientos de los personajes.

-Nota: notas de las autoras.

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 5: Miel & Hiel**

Draco estaba sorprendido, por lo general Harry nunca accedía a bailar con él en las fiestas, pero en esta ocasión había aceptado. Claro que antes tuvo que preguntárselo un par de veces, cinco para ser exactos, aunque eso no importaba ahora que podía bailar con el moreno en la pista. El poder sostener al moreno por la cintura, sentir su calor y perfume mientras se movían por la pista… este momento no tenía igual. Parecía que todo el dolor de las malas experiencias, de los días pasados, junto con su amante desaparecía.

Harry tenía sus razones para aceptar bailar con Draco, porque obviamente no iba a acceder fácilmente a ser tocado por el hombre que odiaba. Uno de los motivos del moreno era no provocar una "escena de aquellas" en la fiesta de la boda de su amigo y la otra, primordial en estos momentos, era acercarse con disimulo a dos parejas de jóvenes que bailaban con desenvoltura en ese momento. Y el rubio era muy perceptivo, pero Harry sabía que siendo cariñoso y sumiso, derrumbaba todas sus defensas.

El moreno primero observó al que bailaba con la Sra. Mitsui, una joven viuda de alta sociedad, la chica tenia el cabello largo negro ondulado y vestía un elegante vestido color turquesa. El joven que la acompañaba, era muy apuesto, su cabello era rubio ceniza y sus ojos eran azules. Cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de él pudo identificar ese brillo travieso tan conocido, no había lugar a dudas, él era a unas de las personas que esperaba con tantas ansias. No pudo evitar sonreírle y guiñarle un ojo.

Con disimulo miro al segundo joven, este tenia el cabello castaño oscuro, los ojos café y bailaba con la Srta. Monteverdi, una joven muy adinerada. Conocida por su gustos refinados y por su desenvoltura dentro de la alta sociedad mágica.

La noche transcurría envuelta en bailes y brindis, pronto llegó la hora de que la nueva pareja de esposos se despidieran de sus invitados. Ambos se acercaron a donde estaban los micrófonos mágicos y pidieron la atención de los invitados. El primero en hablar fue Neville, quien no dejo de sonreír mientras daba las gracias a los invitados y acariciaba la mano que agarraba posesivamente su cintura.

.- Quiero agradecerles a todos los presentes por asistir a esta celebración. Una de las más importantes de mi vida… – Neville miro a su, ahora esposo que le sonreía de lado. – perdón… de _nuestras vidas_. Deseo agradecer especialmente a los grandes amigos que nos acompañaran durante todo este tiempo… ¡Gracias! – el castaño les envió una significativa mirada a Harry, Bill y Ron.

.- Solo disfruten de la fiesta. – agregó Théo, más interesado en partir de una vez por todas que de sociabilizar… Había esperado mucho por este momento, más precisamente por la consumación física de este. Estaba algo ansioso, no se notaba gracias a su particular carácter, pero por dentro lo consumían las ganas de _marcar_ a Neville como suyo. Este era un comportamiento bastante irracional, él lo sabia, pero cuando el corazón escogía a aquella persona especial el cuerpo exigía un intimo contacto y él podía parecer un bloque de hielo, pero no lo era.

Harry, aprovechó el gran alboroto por la partida de los novios, y que Draco estaba ocupado con uno de sus tantos 'socios', para acercarse hasta la mesa de bebidas… donde lo estaban esperando.

.- Buenas noches, Sr. Potter. Hermosa velada, supe que participó activamente para que quedara tan hermosa. – dijo la Sra. Mitsui.

.- Si, muy bella, pero no solo yo debo llevarme el crédito, todos mis amigos ayudaron en todos los detalles.

.- Entiendo.- sonrió.- Permítame que le presente a unos amigos. Linus y Kyrie. Chicos, éste es el famoso Harry Potter.

Ambos jóvenes hicieron una pequeña reverencia y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír.

.- Un placer conocerlos.

.- Por favor, Señor Potter… - habló el rubio Linus.

.-…el placer es nuestro. – finalizó el castaño Kyrie.

Harry volvió a sonreír encantado.

.- Si no es impertinencia de mi parte… Harry. – dijo la Srta. Monteverdi mientras se acercaba al moreno para susurrarle:- Le recomiendo que salga del salón y vea el nuevo cuadro que está en el segundo piso cerca de los baños de niñas... Es en verdad hermoso, muestra aves volando en absoluta libertad.

Una sonrisa de parte de la castaña y el intercambio de palabras terminó. Las damas y sus acompañantes caminaron hacia otro sector del salón, justo antes de que Draco llegara junto a Harry.

.- ¿Dónde estabas?

El moreno miro al rubio con molestia.

.- Aquí, bebiendo algo. ¿Tienes algún inconveniente?

.- No, pero…

.- Entonces déjame en paz por cinco minutos.- Harry gruñó y no continuó oyendo a Malfoy, por el contrario se dirigió presuroso hasta donde se encontraba Ron.

.- Sabía que no duraría tanto. – el rubio suspiró negando con la cabeza.

Harry apresuro su paso al ver a alguien muy querido junto a Ron.

.- ¡Señor Weasley!

.- Muchacho… - Arthur sonrió y recibió en sus brazos al joven.

.- No sabía que vendría…- sonrió contento, sabiendo que ésta debe ser la primera vez que salía de casa desde la muerte de Molly.

.- Yo tampoco Harry, pero Percy insistió… y bien, era hora de tomar algo de aire.

Nuevamente una sonrisa se formo en los labios de Arthur, aunque claramente se podía ver la tristeza marcada en sus ojos. En un rincón, unos ojos color marrón oscuro no se despegaban de la figura de Arthur Weasley, quien estaba siendo abrazado y avasallado por sus hijos, nietos y _ese_ Potter.

.- He cumplido, espero que usted también lo haga.- habló Percy Weasley, quien llegaba a su lado con una copa de champagne - Ya está aquí... ahora todo depende de usted.

.- Cumpliré muchacho, cumpliré, pero antes necesito un pequeño favor.

El hombre le entrego una pequeña ampolla antes de sonreír.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Al encontrarse con Arthur, Harry, había perdido tiempo valioso, por ello apresuradamente caminó hasta la salida, después de decirle a Ron que iba al baño, al llegar al cuadro indicado miró hacia ambos lados y se dirigió hasta las escaleras, volvió sobre sus pasos miró nuevamente hacia ambos lados… nada.

_¡Mierda¿Que habrá ocurrido¿Dónde están?_

Justo en el momento en que comenzaba a entrar en desesperación, sintió un silbido. Con curiosidad miro hacia el cuadro y, para su sorpresa, la Sra. Mitsui y la Srta. Monteverdi lo miraban detrás de el. _¿Un pasadizo que no conocía…?_

.- No te quedes mirándonos, acércate y vamos al baño. – urgió Monteverdi en un tono bajo de voz.

.- ¿Ellos ya están allí…?

.- ¡Sí, Potter¡Y apresúrate! – la castaña susurró exasperada al mago.

Harry las miró con desconfianza, pero asintió y comenzó a caminar. Pudo notar que todos los cuadros que tenían personas estaban dormidos por una especie de hechizo, seguramente para que no lo delataran. Y solo los animales lo miraban con curiosidad.

Cuando por fin se detuvieron, Harry pudo ver que estaban en la entrada de los baños de Mirthle la Llorona.

.- ¡Apresúrate!

.- ¡Alto!- gritó- Antes de seguir… ¿Cómo puedo saber si confiar en ustedes o no?

.- Por Merlín, es algo tarde para preguntar eso. – bufó la morena.

.- Estamos poniendo mucho en juego para ayudarte. Entra y no hagas tantas preguntas. – finalizó la otra joven.

Entraron al baño y vieron que todo estaba a oscuras, unas voces susurrantes se detuvieron en esos momentos. Una luz se encendió de pronto.

.- ¿Una linterna? – preguntó Harry.

.- Así es, este es un escape a lo muggle.

El moreno sonrió a los jóvenes que conociera en la fiesta, por un momento temió que ambas damas lo llevaran a una trampa.

.- George, Fred… ¿Son ustedes, verdad?

.- ¿Quien más guapo que nosotros…? – dijo, el ahora, rubio Fred.

.- Gracias a nuestras amigas aquí presentes. – Ambas chicas sonrieron – Pudimos entrar como sus acompañantes y descubrimos que Malfoy mantiene protecciones mágicas en el castillo y sus terrenos, pero que éste lugar está desprovisto de ella porque nuestra querida Mirthle siempre activaba las alarmas para tener un poco de atención del hurón. No hay guardias ni vigilancia, por ello ideamos este escape por esta vía, Harry. – habló George.

.- Claro que si no fuera por el viejo Voldy, nunca hubiésemos sabido que la Cámara tenía salida al exterior.- continuó Fred.

.- Je, para algo sirvió ese idiota.- gruñó Harry.- ¿Y donde está Mirthle?

.- Ella está disfrutando de la fiesta, por supuesto.- rió George. Habían convencido a Peeves (siempre fue un gran amigo de los gemelos) para que se llevara a la fantasma llorona al salón donde se daba la fiesta.

.- Ahora tienes que apresurarte amigo. – Fred le entrego la linterna a Harry y un mapa – No te puedes perder…

.- Y toma... – George recogió una bolsa negra del piso – Cámbiate de ropa antes de salir por la puerta y asegúrate de colocarte bien el sombrero. Si todo sale como planeamos, nosotros estaremos esperándote afuera en el terreno descampado a donde da el túnel.

.- ¿No irán conmigo?- preguntó ligeramente aterrado.

.- No, es necesario que volvamos a al fiesta y salgamos de ella con normalidad.

Harry, asintió abrazo a sus amigos y agradeció a ambas mujeres antes de voltear al lavadero que tenía la pequeña serpiente en el grifo y sisear para que se abriera.

.- Nunca voy a acostumbrarme escucharlo hablar así.- se estremeció George.

.- Es una suerte que nadie tuviera en cuenta esta salida. – Fred sonrió.

.- Es que Potter ahora es el último hablante de Parsél y supuestamente está muy vigilado como para llegar hasta aquí. – sonrió la morena.

.- Mucha charla… - indicó la castaña – Es hora de volver a la fiesta antes de partir hacia la aventura.

Asintiendo, los cuatro se dirigieron hasta la salida del túnel.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Theodore gruñó mientras besaba con devoción el cuello de su esposo. Neville no paraba de jadear y estaba algo alterado por la pasión que demostraba su amor, no bien habían traspasado la puerta Nott se había convertido en una bestia, lo había cargado hasta la cama y prácticamente asaltado sobre ella. Primero se habían besado hasta quedarse sin aliento y una de las manos del más alto no perdió tiempo de colarse en los pantalones del otro para masajear el pene ahora erecto.

-T-Théo…- gimió.- ¿Puedes ir más lento…?

El morenos suspiró y se separó de Neville, haciendo un gesto de dolor por su propia erección. Inhalo y exhaló varias veces para controlar su libido, porque supuestamente esta era la noche especial de su amor y a este ritmo iba a terminar violándolo si no se calmaba.

.- Si amor… todo lo que quieras. Voy a ir más lento, pero antes…- se incorporó totalmente.- debemos despejarnos de nuestras ropas.

.- Cierto.- musitó Neville y se incorporó para desabotonar su camisa con dedos temblorosos.

.- No.- ronroneó el otro.- Deja que yo lo haga, precioso.

El castaño sonrió tímidamente y asintió. Sintió su piel hervir con cada rose que las manos sabedoras que su esposo propinaba a su piel. Pronto todo su cuerpo estuvo desnudo y Theodore sonrió malicioso. Se paró en la cama y comenzó a desvestirse con movimientos sensuales. El más pequeño lo miró con la boca abierta, los ojos brillosos y una ruborización feroz en sus mejillas.

.- ¿Te gusta…?- preguntó, deslizando sus pantalones con absoluta lentitud por sus fuertes piernas.

.- S-Si…- farfulló. Nunca había conocido esta parte tan erótica de su esposo (probablemente porque nunca tuvieron sexo antes). Y le daba algo de vergüenza estar teniendo su propia sesión de streptease, por nada más y nada menos que el conocido ex Mortífago de hielo.

Theodore sonrió más ampliamente y terminó de desvestirse, dejando visible lo necesitado que estaba su hombría. Sin apartar los ojos de su amante, se agachó para atrapar el pene de Neville con una mano, mientras que la otra viajaba por los muslos pequeños para masajearlos. El castaño jadeó cuando sintió la lengua del otro rodear su glande y gritó cuando la boca lo rodeó completamente.

El Slytherin estaba necesitado, así que no perdió tiempo en preparar a Neville. Mientras devoraba su erección untó con lubricantes sus dedos y se apresuró a preparar la entrada virgen. Por supuesto, el más pequeño no pudo evitar sentir la intrusión y el consiguiente dolor, pero la experta boca de su amante alejaban sus pensamientos del dolor para concentrarse en el placer. No pasó mucho hasta que se vino con un grito ronco dentro de la boca de Nott.

.- Mmmhhh… delicioso.- masculló el moreno, mientras que pasaba su lengua por sus labios, no dejando que nada de la esencia de su pareja se desperdiciara.

Sus dedos nunca abandonaron la entrada del otro y vio como Neville se retorcía de placer, mientras intentaba regular su respiración, luego de su orgasmo. Si no lo hago ahora… moriré, pensó Theodore al ver el excelente espectáculo que mostraba su esposo ruborizado, traspirado, jadeante y con los ojos entrecerrados por el placer. Con paciencia subió ambas de las piernas del nuevo Nott hasta sus hombros y ubicó su urgido miembro en la entrada, mientras sacaba sus tres dedos, obteniendo un lloriqueo de protesta.

.- ¿Qué…?- preguntó Neville, quien recién pareció notar en la pose que estaban.

.- Ahora voy a hacerte mío, amor. ¿Estás preparado?

El muchacho asintió quedamente, pero decidido. Nott sonrió y fue entrando lentamente en su esposo, intentando minimizar lo mayor posible el dolor. Neville gimió y lagunas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos color miel.

.- Ssshhh… ya pasará.- consoló el otro, besando y absorbiendo esas gotas saladas.

.- Ya lo sé… pero duele.

.- Lo siento, me quedaré quieto hasta que me lo digas.

Neville asintió y atrajo a su esposo para besarlo. Sus lenguas se encontraron y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el castaño moviera las caderas, pidiendo comenzar con el acto. Theodore no se hizo esperar y comenzó a embestir lentamente al principio y luego con movimientos rápidos y certeros, que llevaron a Longbottom a gritar de placer y pedir más… y más.

Su esposo lo complació y pronto ambos llegaron a la culminación de su primer encuentro sexual.

La noche era joven, al igual que ellos y Neville supo que eso fue lo mejor que pudo compartir con su esposo, así que continuaron amándose hasta que cayeron agotados… cuando los primeros rayos del sol hacían su aparición.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Salida de la Cámara de los Secretos**

Se detuvo un momento para cambiarse de ropas, Harry casi no podía creer que tan largo podía llegar a ser esta ruta. Y entendía porque los Mortífagos que había penetrado por ese lugar llegaron bastante exhaustos a la batalla. Cansado y jadeante, comenzó a quitarse la lujosa túnica, por un conjunto muggle ya que solo faltaban unos metros para salir.

El moreno pudo sentir como una sensación de ansiedad se colocaba en su vientre. Sonrió. Si todo salía bien, pronto estaría libre del tirano que decía amarlo. Guardó la ropa que se quitó en la bolsa (tenía pensado quemarla cuando pudiera) y retomó su camino.

Después de uno minutos por fin pudo ver la puerta de salida, que estaba adornada con algunas serpientes tal cual como la que estaba en el otro extremo, antes de decir las palabras en Parsél, se sacudió la ropa.

.- _Ábrete…_

Al salir del lugar pudo ver que se encontraba en un descampado donde los pastos eran altos y los árboles parecían haber visto tiempos mejores. El silencio era solo roto por el sonido de algún grillo o el ululato de un búho.

No pudo ver señales de sus salvadores y se sintió abatido, no podía dar alguna señal de que ya había salido y no estaba seguro si los alrededores estaba tan vació como pensaba como para poder gritas. ¿Qué hacer?

Para responder a su pregunta en ese momento se escucho un silbido y de entre el follaje apareció una mujer de cabello rubio, definitivamente desconocida.

.- Vamos, tenemos que irnos rápido.

.- ¿Quién eres…?

.- Tangia, pero no es momento para presentaciones, Potter. Debemos ir al pueblo cuanto antes. No tardaran en notar tu ausencia.

.- Y Fr…

La rubia tapo la boca de Harry con su mano.

.- Te dije que no hay tiempos para preguntas. Tus amigos nos esperan.

Harry sin otra salida que confiar, nuevamente, salió con la dama. Ella tomó una de sus manos y le indico que caminaran a paso rápido, por un sendero oculto que había entre medio de tanto pasto.

Mientras Harry era conducido hasta el pueblo, George se ocupaba de la orden de vigilancia de Malfoy, más específicamente del jefe de estas Cassius Warrington.

El otra vez pelirrojo, besaba a su novio sentado sobre su regazo.

.- Cassy cariño… ¿Me hiciste ese favorcito pequeñito que te pedí? – preguntó una vez que el beso terminó.

Cassius gruño antes de contestar.

.- Si George, le dije a Roger Davies que dirigiera las patrullas.

.- ¡Oh, eres tan lindo Cassy bello!

.- Cállate y mejor bésame.

George sonrió antes de besar a su novio. Un momento antes de perderse entre besos y caricias rogó a Merlín porque todo saliera bien.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Fred esperaba impaciente la llegada de Tangia y el encargo especial. Con algo de impaciencia golpeaba el suelo con su pie, mirando la entrada del pueblo y su reloj.

Repentinamente fue tomado por el brazo, este abrió los ojos sorprendido y se giro para ver quien era. Pudo reconocer al sujeto, había pertenecido a la casa de Ravenclaw durante su generación.

.- ¿Quién eres?

El ahora rubio Fred, extrajo rápidamente del bolsillo de su túnica una insignia, la cual le mostró a Davies. El Ravenclaw enarcó una ceja y lo miró de arriba abajo antes de soltarlo.

.- Así que… tú eres el novio de Cassius.

.- No error, yo soy el hermano del novio. – sonrió coqueto. – ¿Sabes…? Me encantaría seguir conversando con un chico tan guapo como tú… - se acerco y apoyo las manos sobre el pecho de Roger – pero tengo cosas que hacer. Nos vemos prontito, guapo.

Fred camino hasta la próxima esquina, lugar donde se perdió de la vista del rubio. Éste no podía creer el descaro del _hermano del novio del jefe_, negó con la cabeza antes de retirarse. Tenia que llevar a la patrulla lejos del sector.

.- Definitivamente a Cassius el amor lo tiene bobo.

El rubio Fred espero hasta que el ex buscador se fuera para regresar al lugar.

.- Interesante el amigo del novio de mi hermano… - Fred rió.

Solo tuvo que esperar unos minutos más antes de que llegara Tangia con un hombre encapuchado.

.- Bien aquí esta el _paquete_.

La rubia sonrió y soltó a Harry, al cual había mantenido sujeto del brazo durante toda la caminata. El moreno solo gruñó, no teniendo gusto de ser llamado de esa manera.

.- Nos vemos… Bye, ojiverde.

La chica sonrió y se apresuro a irse, caminando por donde había llegado.

.- Eh, tú… - hablo Harry, inseguro al no poder decir el nombre de su amigo. – ¿y ahora?

.- Tenemos que llegar hasta nuestra tienda, pero eso ya es casi un hecho. – indico Fred mostrando la calle que los llevaría hasta la zona roja donde ellos vivían.

Harry sonrió y, antes de marcharse, volteó a mirar hacia el lugar donde estaba el castillo.

.- Adiós… _Señor_.

El moreno se acomodó mejor la túnica y comenzó a caminar disfrutando ya de su libertad.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Se había arriesgado al decirle al pelirrojo que colocara esa poción en el vaso de su padre, pero era conciente que era la única manera de que Arthur fuera suyo esa noche. Ya en el futuro se encargaría de que sea a voluntad, pero ahora era necesario que probara y viera que se perdería de mucho si lo rechazaba.

Con rapidez lo elfos abrieron las mantas de la cama para que su amo acostara al hombre que traía en brazos. Una vez que lo cubrió con la manta, se sentó a su lado.

.- Eres tan hermoso como te recordaba… no, aún más hermoso. – el hombre acarició el cabello rojo del durmiente. – Tal vez me odies al principio, pero ya verás que volverás a amarme y esta noche comenzare con ello.

.- Mmmhhh…- el pelirrojo gimió.

El hombre de cabellos negros sonrió y besó los labios sonrosados.

.- ¡Te lo juro, Arthur!

El Weasley se removió y entreabrió los ojos.

.- ¿Qué…?

.- Hola allí, pelirrojo.

Arthur pestañeó varias veces, su cabeza le dolía, estaba algo confundido y no sabía donde se encontraba. Miró al hombre que le había hablado y sintió como un ardiente deseo se formaba en la parte baja de su vientre. Se le hacía conocido de algún lado, más bien era parecido al chico Nott.

.- ¿Ethan…?- preguntó en un susurro.

.- ¿Me recuerdas…?- preguntó enarcando un ceja, sinceramente sorprendido.

.- Como no hacerlo… si tú fuiste con el primero que…- no terminó la frase y se ruborizó furiosamente. ¿Por qué recordaba justo "eso" en estos momentos¿Y que era esa maldita sensación de querer saltarle a su ex novio encima y hacerle todo tipo de cosas¿Y porque estaba en esa habitación, si hace segundos estaba en el salón…?- ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí, Ethan?

.- Me dijiste que querías ir a algún lugar más privado conmigo.- ronroneó, ubicándose lentamente sobre el cuerpo del más pequeño.- Y te traje aquí…

.- ¿Yo dije eso…?- preguntó ceñudo.

.- Si… palabra por palabra.- murmuró antes de posar sus labios por los del pelirrojo.

El Weasley gimió y decidió hacerle caso a ese calor que sentía crecer en su entrepierna. No tardó en rodear el cuello del otro con sus brazos y lo trajo aún más para que sus cuerpos consiguieran pegados. Levantó sus caderas para que su urgida erección hiciera contacto con la del otro y ambos jadearon.

.- ¿Quieres que te haga mío, Arthur?- preguntó Ethan al oído del otro, sonriendo malicioso, porque sabía ya la respuesta.

.- ¡Si, si¡Por favor!- gritó, intentando desvestirse con desesperación.- ¡Necesito hacer algo con este calor que siento¡Por favor, Ethan!

.- Tus deseos son órdenes… león.

Ninguno de los dos tardó en desvestirse y comenzaron a devorarse con ansiedad.

(**Nota:** Je… los dos Nott hoy comen leones XD)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A Draco no le sorprendió no ver a Harry cuando lo busco entre los invitados. Seguramente se había ido hasta la habitación, ya que los novios habían partido y no había motivo para seguir compartiendo con la gente que él consideraba un grupo de estirados. Fue por eso que el rubio continuó en la fiesta sin preocuparse demasiado, pero sus preocupaciones comenzaron al regresar a sus aposentos y no encontrar a Harry.

De inmediato llamo a un par elfos para preguntar si lo habían visto en las cocinas, uno de los lugares al que solía ir. Cuando las criaturas regresaron anunciando que no habían visto al amo Harry, una clara inquietud se instaló en Draco.

Muy preocupado, se dirigió hasta las habitaciones de los Snape, en ese lugar tampoco encontró a Harry. Seguido de Severus fue hasta el departamento de Blaise, lugar donde tampoco sabían del moreno.

La desesperación ya había hecho del rubio su presa y corrió sin recato hasta las habitaciones de su padre.

.- ¡Padre! – chilló y entró sin llamar.

.- Draco, creo haberte enseñado…

.- ¡No hay tiempo para eso!- agitó las manos desesperado.- ¡Harry no esta!

.- ¿Cómo que "no está"?- preguntó con desdén.- Seguramente esta en algún lugar del castillo, hijo. Ve a buscarlo.

.- ¡No esta¡No esta en las cocinas, no esta con Ronald, no está con William…¡No esta en ninguna parte!

.- Cálmate, Draco. – Lucius se sirvió un trago y otro a su hijo – Ordenaré a mis tropas que lo busquen. No puede desaparecer así como así.

Lucius le entregó el vaso a su hijo.

.- Seguramente esta en los terrenos de castillo.

Cuan equivocado estaba el nuevo Lord, ya que en ese momento Harry estaba siendo recibido en un abrazo de oso por una persona muy querida para él… Remus Lupin.

**Continuara…**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nos leemos hasta dentro de quince días… si Merlín quiere ¬¬´

**ANGELI & UKO-CHAN**


	7. Capitulo 6: Sintiendo nuevamente

**Gigoló**

**por:** Angeli & Uko-chan

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros ©.

**Resumen:** Han transcurrido siete años desde el final de la guerra. La Oscuridad domina el Mundo Mágico y muchas cosas han cambiado bajo el orden del nuevo Lord Oscuro, Lucius Malfoy. En ese mundo dominado por la aristocracia un hombre lleva una vida que le place (pero gracias a un trabajo que nadie quiere tener), y este mismo hombre despertará en el Lord sentimientos que él no debería tener para magos de su _clase_.

**Pareja Principal:** Remus Lupin y Lucius Malfoy.

**Parejas Secundarias: **Severus Snape/Bill Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini/Ron Weasley, Cassius Warrington/George Weasley, Roger Davies/Fred Weasley, Theodore Nott/Neville Longbottom, Viktor Krum/Hermione Granger, Ethan Nott/Arthur Weasley.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** esta historia se lleva a cabo dentro de un Universo Alternativo, esperamos que hayan leído esta advertencia, para evitar las posibles quejas.  
La trama contendrá embarazo masculino, OOC (Out-Of-Character) y otras cosas. Como ya mencionamos, la historia es la respuesta a un desafío propuesto por LaDamaOscuradePisis.

**Nota importante:** Este fic lo he escrito en conjunto Utena-Puchiko-nyu (id: 762399), Uko-chan. Ella esta subiendo otro fic que hicimos en conjunto, Ezellahen. Pásense por su perfil y lean la historia, es un crossover con LOTR.

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: diálogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva:_ pensamientos de los personajes.

-Nota: notas de las autoras.

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Sintiendo nuevamente la libertad.**

Una luz molesta no lo dejaba continuar durmiendo y él necesitaba descansar, estaba tan exhausto… y lo peor de todo era que no se acordaba porqué. Dio un bostezo lleno de pereza antes de abrir los ojos, que comprobó ser un grave error, éste primer vistazo a la habitación le dio un mal presentimiento.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y los abrió lentamente, esperando que al volver a abrirlos despertara en al casa de su hijo Percy, pero eso no ocurrió. (**Nota:** obviamente XD). Por el contrario, estaba en una habitación lujosa, en una cama con sábanas de seda, lo suponía por su suavidad, desnudo y con un creciente dolor en su trasero, como si hubiese… no, eso no podía ser. ¿O si…?

Se sentó con cuidado en la cama, llevando una de sus manos hasta su cabeza, con la palma abierta comenzó a refregarse la frente, esperando que su mente se despejara y le develara qué había ocurrido durante las horas previas, pero el _curioso_ dolor en su trasero no lo dejaba pensar bien.

La puerta de entrada se entreabrió, Arthur ladeó la cabeza para ver quien entraba antes de que la puerta se abriera totalmente. La respiración del pelirrojo se detuvo por un momento al ver quien ingresaba a la habitación, al segundo siguiente su garganta parecía cerrada, por ello lo que dijo apenas y se escuchó.

.- Ethan…

Nott entro a la habitación y sonrió al ver a su _huésped_ ya despierto. Trono los dedos de su mano derecha para que un elfo apareciera, una vez que la pequeña criatura apareció, le ordeno que trajera el desayuno.

El moreno, sin quitar su sonrisa (que parecía sospechosamente la del Grinch), se sentó junto a Arthur en la cama.

.- Buenos días¿dormiste bien… cariño?

.- ¿Ca… cariño? – pregunto él otro confundido. Por alguna razón extraña no podía desembotar su mente.

.- Si, Arthy. ¿Acaso no recuerdas?

.- ¿Recordar¿Qué tengo que recordar? – preguntó el otro temeroso, sobre todo al juntar algunos antecedentes como: desnudo, curioso dolor en al parte trasera y Ethan Nott llamándolo cariño y Arthy, como cuando tuvieron una relación en su juventud. Bien, podría ser ligeramente ingenuo, pero no estúpido, así que la realización de su estado lo golpeó más fuerte que un _Stupeffy_.- ¡Merlín! – murmuro con incredulidad.

.- Bien…- El Elfo con la bandeja del desayuno detuvo la respuesta que estaba por darle el moreno al pelirrojo. Nott recibió la bandeja plegable y la coloco sobre las piernas de Arthur.- Espero que te guste, recuerdo que adorabas la fruta fresca por la mañana. – Ethan sonrió mientras mordía un trozo de manzana. – En cuanto a tu pregunta… anoche ambos tuvimos una noche muy especial, tanto que sentí que otra vez tenía dieciséis. ¿Lo recuerdas¿Recuerdas esa primera vez?

Claro que Arthur recordaba esa primera vez…

**Recuerdo **

.- ¿Aquí…?- preguntó inseguro, estando rodeado de decorado verde.- Pero… ¿y tus compañeros?

.- Ellos no van a venir… ya les he avisado.- sonrisa depredadora.

.- ¡¡¿Avisado?!!- preguntó alterado y sonrojado.- ¡¿Les dijiste que íbamos a tener sexo a tus amigos?!

.- Oh, no…- besó sus labios, mientras lo empujaba a la cama.- Solo les dije que no se aparecieran en toda la noche… Es cosa de ellos que se imaginen que estoy haciendo.

.- Es casi lo mismo.- protestó Arthur, con un puchero.

Ethan gruñó y besó los labios rojos e hinchados al ver ese gesto tan adorable en su novio de ya cuatro meses. Hoy, después de mucho seducir, protestar y chantajear, por fin Arthur Weasley había accedido a entregarle su virginidad.

No tardó en desvestirlo lentamente. Notaba el nerviosismo del pequeño pelirrojo, así que usó todo el tacto posible para no asustarlo. Para la familia Weasley era casi una tradición casarse luego del matrimonio y que Arthur accediera a hacer esto por él lo llenaba de gozo. Si fuera por él, desposaría a su comadreja mañana mismo, pero sospechaba que los Nott no iban a estar muy felices. Y, muy a su disgusto, aún dependía financieramente de ellos como para permitirse el lujo de abandonar su herencia. No que Arthur no lo valiera, pero, lastimosamente, él amaba demasiado las comodidades del dinero como para rechazarlas de un día para otro.

Pronto la habitación se llenó de jadeos entrecortados, a medida que Ethan aspiraba, mordía y lamía la erección de su pareja. Esta no era la primera vez que su novio le daba sexo oral, pero siendo que ahora se acompañaba de un debo experto que golpeaba su próstata, no pudo evitar venirse enseguida.

.- Lo siento…- se disculpó tímido.

.- Está bien… todavía falta lo mejor.

Arthur sintió que su pene despertaba nuevamente al ver la sonrisa libidinosa de su pareja. Ethan untó sus dedos con lubricante y procedió a preparar la dulce entrada de su amante. Gracias a Merlín, su pelirrojo cedió enseguida, porque tanto calor amenazaba con sofocarlo.

Los ojos del menor se abrieron como platos al ver que el moreno llevaba sus dos piernas a su hombro.

.- ¿Es necesario…?- preguntó curioso y avergonzado.

.- Será más cómodo.- besó sus labios.- Confía en mí.

Weasley asintió y cerró los ojos cuando sintió el primer empuje contra su ano y el consecuente dolor que lo acompañó. Por suerte, todo dolor se fue enseguida y solo el placer de su primera vez vino a importar…

**Fin del Recuerdo **

Se ruborizó y meneó la cabeza, intentando despejar esos recuerdos. Eso lo recordaba perfectamente, de hecho, era uno de sus recuerdos más preciados, pero la de anoche… parecía una película muggle cortada, tenía algunas imágenes claras, otras muy borrosas y una que otra que no lograba ver con claridad.

.- ¿Entonces nosotros…? - Ethan asintió. – Oh Merlín, no puede ser. - Arthur llevo ambas manos a su cabeza - Yo… yo no pude, aún estoy de luto y tú… ¡Merlín!

.- Tranquilízate Arthur, primero bebe esta poción que te quitará cualquier molestia. – el moreno le mostró un pequeño frasco junto al jugo. – Come tu desayuno y cuando estés más calmado hablaremos. Te dejo, estas en tu casa…- Ethan se levanto, pero antes de irse besó al pelirrojo profundamente.- Nos vemos… cariño.

Nott salió dejando a un desconcertado pelirrojo en la habitación.

En _su_ habitación…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry aun dormía cuando Lupin ingreso al dormitorio de su querido cachorro. Remus traía consigo a Lucas, quien había madrugado ese día especialmente por la presencia del moreno de ojos verdes. El niño había crecido oyendo historias del joven y esta era su oportunidad de conocerlo, para él era como conocer a una leyenda viviente, un héroe de esos comics que solían traerle sus tíos gemelos.

El castaño sonrió con ternura al verlo dormir. Así, con los ojos cerrados y la cara relajada, era idéntico a James Potter. Ambos se acercaron en silencio, Lucas se sentó a su lado con la intención de despertarlo, pero Remus detuvo a su hijo, con una sonrisa y un guiño. El lobo comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Harry y a llamarlo despacio.

.- Hn, deja de molestar Draco… - murmuró el moreno en un ligero gruñido.

Remus y su hijo se miraron, enarcando una ceja.

.- Harry soy yo Remus… vamos… despierta.

El moreno desapareció entre las mantas, para luego surgir con el cabello aun más desordenado, lanzando un leve gruñido.

.- ¿Remus?

Harry había abierto un ojo y lo miraba con claro desconcierto. Llevo uno de sus brazos hasta sus ojos y lo restregó con fuerza, repentinamente rió.

- Si…- frunció el ceño.- ¿Estás bien, Harry?

.- Soy libre… - con una gran sonrisa se sentó en la cama y abrazo a Lucas. – ¡Buenos días, peque!

De pronto los tres reían contagiados por el moreno.

.- Muy bien niños, muchas risas, pero ya es hora de desayuno.

Remus apresuro a sus cachorros y, sin dejar de sonreír, bajaron a la cocina para comenzar un gran día.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Residencia de Lord Malfoy **

Theodore había despertado hace unos 10 minutos aproximadamente y desde ese momento estaba disfrutando de la visión que tenia envuelta entre sus brazos. Y es que su hermoso ángel, Neville dormía placidamente y de vez en cuando restregaba su mejilla contra el pecho de Théo.

El moreno no soporto más la tentación y comenzó soplar en la oreja de Nev, esperando que despertara. Su esposo gruñó y oculto su rostro. Théo soltó una risa traviesa antes de bajar la mano que mantenía en la cadera del castaño hasta llegar al sexo de su esposo el cual acarició con delicadeza, Nev se estremeció.

.- Mmmhhh ¿qué haces?

.- Te despierto… ¿Funciona?

.- Si… mmmhhh… Théo… - gimió bajito el moreno, mordiendo la piel a su alcance.

Nott sonrió satisfecho al escuchar los gemidos que comenzaron inundar la habitación, la voz de Nev comenzaba a subir de decídeles a medida que las caricias del moreno aumentaban.

Poco antes de culminar el cuerpo del castaño se tensó y enterró sus dedos en la piel de su marido. Theodore sonrió más que satisfecho al sentir languidez del cuerpo del cuerpo de Neville.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco se paseaba de un lado a otro en su habitación, los hombres de su padre habían partido en escuadrones de diez para registrar distintas áreas, pero hasta el momento el informe era el mismo: "No hemos encontrado a Harry Potter".

Los nervios del rubio estaban a punto del colapso, ya había destruido gran parte de su _departamento_, con arranques de magia explosivos. Su padrino, Severus, fue uno de los pocos que se atrevió a entrar a su habitación para intentar que se calmara.

.- Draco… ¡ya basta¡No pareces un Slytherin!

.- ¡Severus¿Acaso no entiendes…? Él se fue¡Mi Harry se fue! – el rubio metió sus dedos entre las hebras de su cabello y las tiro con desesperación. - ¿Qué harías en mi lugar?

_"Nunca estaría en tu lugar, porque William no huiría de mi lado" _pensó el moreno. Pero tampoco estaba por decirle eso a su ahijado. Siendo como era el Potter, Snape se venía venir esto desde hace mucho, de hecho o sorprendía que haya tardado tanto en encontrar un forma de escaparse.

.- Primero tienes que calmarte, bebe esta poción y no quiero excusas. Nosotros somos Slytherins, fríos y controlados. No bestias desesperadas que dan patéticos espectáculos.

El rubio gruñó fulminando a su padrino con la mirada, pero de todas maneras bebió el brebaje de un solo trago. Dejo la copa sobre una mesa y se dejo caer sin cuidado en un sillón.

.- ¿Qué haré Severus¿Qué hago?

El pocionista miro a su ahijado con un sentimiento claro de tristeza golpeando en su pecho, Snape amaba a ese joven como a uno de sus hijos. Decidió expresar sus pensamientos a pesar del dolor que causarían al rubio.

.- Draco, tu sabías que él lo iba intentar. Potter siempre fue demasiado rebelde. Por algo es el perfecto Gryffindor.

.- Lo sé, lo sé, pero… pero yo creí que había logrado entrar a su corazón, pero veo que no. – el rubio suspiró. - Esto no quedará así, él tendrá que regresar a mi lado y esta vez no tendré compasión alguna con él, aunque se me rompa el alma a mí también en el proceso.

- ¿Es que no lo vez?- Severus levantó las manos al cielo, rogando ayuda divina.- Es esa misma actitud egoísta y posesiva que lo ahuyentó en primer lugar. Si lo traes y vuelves a tratarlo peor que antes, volverá a intentar escapar… y esta vez pueden nunca volver a encontrarlo.

- Es que… yo lo amo…- murmuró.- Y no se que hacer para retenerlo.

El joven Malfoy apoyo su cabeza en el respaldar del sillón, sucumbiendo antes la posición que le suministró Snape.

.- Lo siento, hijo…- susurró, acariciando su cabeza.- Pero si lo deseas a tu lado… deberás cambiar.

.- Sé…

Los minutos pasaron y Draco cayó profundamente dormido. Desde que el Potter había desaparecido que no se tomaba un segundo para reclinarse. Así que, Severus levantó al joven agotado, lo dejo en su cama y salió.

Se apresuró a llegar a su casa, seguramente William se enojaría con él, pero haría lo que estuviese en sus manos para que Potter regresara.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ron cargaba a su hija aun dormida cuando entró a las habitaciones de los Snape.

.- Bill¿Es verdad? – preguntó de inmediato cuando vio a su hermano mayor.

El pelirrojo mayor no necesitaba una pregunta más concisa, la entendía perfectamente. Suspiró.

.- Si, Harry ha huido.

Ronald se sentó en el sillón y dio una mirada a su hija que succionaba su chupete de vez en cuando.

.- No lo puedo creer, se ha ido.

Bill se acercó hasta su hermano y coloco una mano en su hombro dándole un apretoncito.

.- Sabíamos que Harry lo intentaría.

.- Si, pero… no me dijo nada. No me invitó…

El silencio volvió a la habitación, mientras los hermanos cavilaban en silencio.

.- Ron… - Bill se sentó a su lado. – Deja de engañarte, sabes perfectamente que nunca huirías de este lugar. Abre los ojos ahora, él te ama, pero el amor se desgasta si no lo alimentas.

Ron miro a su hermano como si no entendiera, pero él si sabía, entendía… su corazón se lo decía.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Las risas reinaban en la casa de Remus Lupin y estas aumentaron cuando cerca del mediodía aparecieron los gemelos.

.- Querido Harry… - canturreó George. – Ahora que por fin eres libre de tu dragón personal…

.- Eras la princesa en la torre. – interrumpió Fred con una gran carcajada.

Todos vieron a Fred con distintas expresiones, la de Harry era entre molestia y diversión.

.- Después del aporte de mi amado hermano… continúo. ¿Qué harás ahora, Harry?

.- No sé… - Harry los miró a todos. – Mi prioridad era escapar de allí, ahora que lo logre, no sé que camino seguir… Quisiera quedarme aquí, pero no deseo causarle problemas a Remus.

.- Harry, tu nunca serías un problema. – Lupin sostuvo la mano del moreno y le dio un apretoncito.

.- Amigo, no es un problema que te quedas aquí. Un hechizo de _chameleon_ y estabas perfectamente oculto.

.- ¿Es el hechizo que usaron anoche?

.- Si/Si – respondieron ambos pelirrojos.

.- Yo también sé hacer hechizos.- dijo el pequeño Lucas que no se había perdido detalle de la conversación de los adultos.- Aunque no me dejan tocar una varita.- miró con reproche a su padre.

.- Si¿Cómo cuales? – preguntó Harry con una sonrisa.

El niño pelinegro sonrió antes de juntar sus manos y aparecer una pequeña esfera de luz que se elevo unos centímetros de sus palmas, para luego explotar en muchas luces de colores.

Todos aplaudieron orgullosos del pequeño que sonrió contento, nada cohibido para un niño tan joven. Lucas apreciaba mucho ser el centro de la atención, por ello no perdía oportunidad para lucirse.

.- Muy bien, Lucas. – dijo el orgulloso padre. – Ahora ve a jugar a tu cuarto de juegos.

El niño asintió y se fue con una gran sonrisa.

.- Es increíble que pueda hacer magia sin varita a tan corta edad.- comentó Harry viendo al niño subir las escaleras.

.- Se las tuvo que ingeniar cuando le prohibí tocar una varita.- dijo el licántropo en un suspiro.- Luego de casi tirar la casa abajo cuando encontró la mía.

.- Se parece a su padre… - Harry sonrió.

.- Si, demasiado para mi salud mental. – corroboró el lobo.

.- Entonces Harry¿te quedas? – preguntó Fred.

.- Por supuesto que sí. – el moreno sonrió. – Voy a quedarme.

Los pelirrojos celebraron dando gritos de jubilo, mientras Remus abrazaba a su casi hijo con lagrimas de felicidad en sus ojos.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Una mujer ya anciana, pero con gran vitalidad, entro a la habitación. En su mano derecha traía una carta.

.- ¿Qué ocurre tía? – pregunto una mujer de cabello marrón, que en ese momento alimentaba a su pequeño hijo.

.- Lo que estábamos esperando.

La joven mujer dejo de luchar con la cucharada de papilla que intentaba darle a su hijo.

.- ¿Qué?

.- ¡Él ha escapado!

La joven se levanto de la silla y miro a la mujer con una gran sonrisa.

**Continuará… **

**Continuara…**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nos leemos hasta dentro de quince días… si Merlín quiere ¬¬´

**ANGELI & UKO-CHAN **


	8. Capitulo 7: Un nuevo trabajo

**Gigoló**

**por:** Angeli & Uko-chan

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros ©.

**Resumen:** Han transcurrido siete años desde el final de la guerra. La Oscuridad domina el Mundo Mágico y muchas cosas han cambiado bajo el orden del nuevo Lord Oscuro, Lucius Malfoy. En ese mundo dominado por la aristocracia un hombre lleva una vida que le place (pero gracias a un trabajo que nadie quiere tener), y este mismo hombre despertará en el Lord sentimientos que él no debería tener para magos de su _clase_.

**Pareja Principal:** Remus Lupin y Lucius Malfoy.

**Parejas Secundarias: **Severus Snape/Bill Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini/Ron Weasley, Cassius Warrington/George Weasley, Roger Davies/Fred Weasley, Theodore Nott/Neville Longbottom, Viktor Krum/Hermione Granger, Ethan Nott/Arthur Weasley.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** esta historia se lleva a cabo dentro de un Universo Alternativo, esperamos que hayan leído esta advertencia, para evitar las posibles quejas.  
La trama contendrá embarazo masculino, OOC (Out-Of-Character) y otras cosas. Como ya mencionamos, la historia es la respuesta a un desafío propuesto por LaDamaOscuradePisis.

**Nota importante:** Este fic lo he escrito en conjunto Utena-Puchiko-nyu (id: 762399), Uko-chan. Ella esta subiendo otro fic que hicimos en conjunto, Ezellahen. Pásense por su perfil y lean la historia, es un crossover con LOTR.

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: diálogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva:_ pensamientos de los personajes.

-Nota: notas de las autoras.

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Un nuevo trabajo. **

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Harry había estado gran parte del día perfeccionando el hechizo de camuflaje. El no tener su varita propia le dificultaba la tarea, pero se las estaba arreglando bastante bien con la varita de Remus. Siempre le quedaba como opción la poción Multijugos, pero prefería evitar ese sabor horroroso si se encontraba dentro de sus posibilidades. El moreno se tomó unos momentos de descanso, se encontraba fuera de práctica y su magia aun estaba débil.

.- ¿Qué habrá pasado con mi varita? – se preguntó.

El moreno miro directamente al espejo frente al cual estaba practicando, lo hacía frente a uno porque George y Fred le explicaron que para poder cambiar de aspecto, primero debía tener una imagen clara en su mente de cómo se quería ver.

Dejo caer su cabeza hacia un lado y comenzó a recordar el día en que se enfrento con Voldemort por última vez.

**Recuerdo **

Harry enfocó su objetivo, lo que fue algo difícil ya que la sangre que escurría por su cicatriz no le permitía ver por un ojo y hace bastante tiempo que sus gafas se rompieron por el revuelo de la batalla.

Jadeó y respiró profundo, este sería el último hechizo, el definitivo… uno de los dos caería muerto. La profecía por fin seria cumplida.

El moreno miro a su enemigo que estaba parado a unos metros de él, apuntándole con su varita (a su favor, su contrincante tampoco estaba en las mejores condiciones), cerro lo ojos y comenzó a conjurar el poderoso hechizo con el cual esperaba ganar.

Alzo su varita y miró con todo el odio que podía reunir al monstruo de destruyó a toda su familia. Sin dudar siseó el hechizo… lo último que vio, antes de perder la conciencia, fue un gran estallido de luz.

**Fin Recuerdo **

.- Después de eso desperté en el hospital. Cuando pregunte por mi varita nadie supo darme datos de ella… Pensé que la gente de Malfoy se había hecho de ella, pero en el castillo no estaba… ¿Quién la tendrá?- murmuró a nadie en particular. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La mujer de cabello marrón se sentó frente a un viejo baúl guardado en el ático de su casa. Ella acaricio con cariño la desgastada madera.

.- ¿Qué haces, cariño? – preguntó un hombre muy alto y robusto de cabello negro cortado pulcramente y con un ceño inamovible en su rostro, con los años había casi perdido el acento característico de su patria. El que acababa de entrar era Viktor Krum.

.- ¿Sabes…?- respondió ella sin mirarlo, perdida en sus memorias.- He guardado algo por años. Solo mi tía lo sabe… pero ya es hora de que regrese a su dueño.- La joven saco en primer momento una caja angosta pero larga, en ella guardaba algo muy especial… su varita. Tomo la vara de madera entre sus manos y la contemplo con una gran sonrisa.- Bien, veamos si aun conservo el toque.

La mujer le guiño un ojo a su esposo. Este sonrió al ver esa chispa familiar en los ojos de su esposa, la que sin duda lo seguía enamorando cada vez más. Ella realizó unos cuantos hechizos básicos para comprobar que su magia estaba en perfecta condiciones.

.- Parece que sigues muy bien…

.- En eso si… -asintió.- Ahora algo difícil…

Murmuró un hechizo con el cual convoco una caja de metal que guardaba dentro del baúl. Luego cerró los ojos, para abrir la caja debía concentrarse, el hechizo que había usado para sellarla era muy antiguo y poderoso.

Un sonoro _Clic_ abrió la cerradura.

La mujer trastabillo ante la gran energía que había usado, pero su esposo la sostuvo entre sus brazos.

.- ¿Estás bien?

.- Si… es solo la falta de costumbre.

.- ¿Qué hay en la caja? – el hombre miro la caja abierta.

.- Es algo muy especial.- sonrió misteriosa. Ella se soltó de los brazos de esposo y se acercó a la caja. Usando ambas manos, alzo el objeto que contenía.

.- Una varita…

.- Si… y no cualquier varita… es la varita de Harry Potter… y ahora es el momento para que regrese a él.

.- Herm… ¿Por qué…?- quiso saber, totalmente sorprendido al ver tal objeto bajo su propio techo.

.- Viktor, siento no habértelo dicho, pero tú eres de los que más viaja al Mundo Mágico por noticias… si algo te pasaba… - la chica negó con la cabeza.

.- Lo entendió, amor.

.- Ahora debemos enviarle esto a Harry. ¿Cuál es el modo más seguro?

.- Entregas Weasley. – Krum sonrió.

Hermione le respondió con una luminosa sonrisa, la llama de la esperanza estaba encendida, ahora solo tenían que avivarla. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

.- Bien Harry, queremos ver al nuevo tú. – apremió Fred.

Ambos gemelos, Remus y su hijo esperaban ansioso la transformación del moreno. Este asintió y murmuro el hechizo _chamaeleon_. Enseguida, el cabello negro de Harry se volvió marrón, sus ojos verdes azules y el tono de su piel mucho más pálido.

.- ¡Wow! Que apuesto. – chifló George, Fred pensaba lo mismo porque lanzo un silbido.

Remus sonrió, mientras Lucas aplaudía haciendo muecas. ¡Su ídolo acababa de hacer magia sin su propia varita frente a él!

.- Creo que mi nuevo yo es aceptado… - Harry sacudió su cabello largo hasta bajo los hombros. – Ahora solo debo encontrar un _nom de plum_ y un trabajo, pero ya creo saber a lo que quiero dedicarme. – Los ahora azules ojos le enviaron una significativa mirada a Remus. – Claro, antes de todo, quiero saber sobre algunas personas como Hermione, Dean, Seamus, McGonagall… cuéntenme, por favor.

Los adultos se miraron y para pesar de Lucas, el niño fue enviado a estudiar. El pequeño moreno hizo un puchero de disgusto, pero partió obediente.

.- Siempre me dejan de lado en las conversaciones…

.- Son cosas de adultos, Lucas.- consoló Remus, mirándolo con una sonrisa.

Fred fue quien habló primero, desgranando la historia sobre los magos y brujas que habían huido al mundo muggle. El pelirrojo tardo un par de horas en relatar todos los detalles.

.- Entonces… Hermione esta viva... – sonrisa. – y no solo eso¡se caso con Viktor Krum y ambos tienen un niño¡Si Ron se llegara a enterar!- rió. – ¡Oh¡Y por Merlín! Dean y Seamus… bien, yo sabía de su relación, pero no que Dean esperaba un niño durante aquella época. Estoy muy feliz de que mis amigos estén bien, junto con muchas otras personas que huyeron. Lo que me preocupa es que nadie sepa de Minerva.

Todos guardaron silencio por unos minutos.

.- Harry, debemos irnos… - George y Fred se levantaron. – Esta noche tenemos negocios que atender.

.- Nos vemos, hermano. – dijo Fred.

Ambos se despidieron del lobo y salieron del lugar.

.- Ahora que estamos solos quiero hablar contigo Remus…

.- Dime, soy todo oídos.

.- Quiero ser un gigoló.

Hubo un largo minuto de silencio, hasta que Remus logró articular un sorprendido.

.- ¿…qué?

_Una semana después…_

.- Aun no creo que hayas logrado convencerme de esto Ha… Ian.- se corrigió apresuradamente.

El joven sonrió.

.- Remus, lo necesito… es una manera de desquitarme de _ese_ y además de… lo necesito.- suspiró, negando con la cabeza.- Recuerda que solo lo haré con mujeres, como lo hacías tú…

.- Lo mío fue necesidad, pero tú… - el castaño alzo los brazos al cielo al ver la cara obstinada del menor, se pasó las manos por su cabello ahora corto y suspiró. - Antes de que lo hagas quiero contarte algo.

**Recuerdo **

Remus se encontraba solo, con muy poco dinero en el bolsillo, solo unas cuantas monedas, y con dos bocas que alimentar no le alcanzaría para mucho. Su mejor amigo, compañero y hermano había muerto hace muy poco dejándolo con tan solo su pequeña carga, ya que la guerra había devastado sus cuentas bancarias.

El castaño miro al pequeño que dormía envuelto en una manta algo sucia, pero que al menos lo mantenía caliente. Un suspiro quejumbroso salió de los labios del lobo. Parecía que todo iba de mal en peor.

.- ¿Qué haremos, hijo?

.- ¿Remus? – una mujer de cabello negro, muy maquillada y vistiendo ropas ajustadas se acerco hasta él.

.- ¿Nos conocemos?

.- Si… - la mujer esbozo una triste sonrisa. – Soy Eve Andersson, estábamos en el mismo año en Hogwarts.

.- ¿Ravenclaw?

.- Aja… - la chica sonrió.- ¿Es que estoy muy cambiada, acaso?

.- ¿Por qué… por… qué haces vestida así?- se ruborizó al comprobar mejor las ropas de la mujer.

.- Sobrevivo Remus, sobrevivo.

.- Tú te…

.- Me vendo, eso hago. Es casi lo único que se puede hacer hoy en día para los que estuvimos en "El Bando de la Luz", aparte de robar o traficar algo. – Eve suspiró.

.- Oh…

En ese momento Lucas se quejó y alzo uno de sus bracitos. La mujer se acercó para verlo.

.- ¿Es tu hijo? – preguntó ella.

Remus asintió

. – Es hermoso…

El castaño sonrió viendo a su niño y luego a Eve. El también debía sobrevivir, necesitaba comida, un techo y una cama caliente antes que comenzara el invierno.

.- Eve… tú crees que yo… que yo…- tragó saliva.- ¿pueda trabajar contigo?

La mujer lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

.- ¿Tú haciendo mi trabajo?- preguntó incrédula. ¡Estaba hablando con el que fue el chico más dulce y amable que haya conocido en su vida después de todo!

.- Tú misma lo dijiste, es necesario sobrevivir y yo además tengo un hijo.

Ella suspiró, haciendo una mueca renuente.

.- Remus eres muy guapo, seguramente la Sra. Janet te querrá en sus filas.

.- ¿Janet?

.- Si, ella es la dueña del local donde trabajo.- sonrió.- Creo que conseguirás el trabajo… Y déjame darte un consejo, el que te vendas no te convierte en una pieza barata, no lo olvides… ¿Ok? Véndete, pero cobra caro por tus servicios.

Remus miro a su niño y le dio un pequeño apretón.

.- Tranquilo Remus, no es tan malo… - la morena le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro - Al menos tú eres hombre y puedes ser un gigoló, en cambio a las mujeres solo nos queda ser meretrices.

.- ¿Gigoló?

**Fin Recuerdo **

.- Eve esa noche me condujo a una nueva vida… es muy difícil Harry… yo lloré la primera vez, a pesar que mi cliente era una mujer, y esa sensación de malestar aun me persigue, pero cada vez que veo a Lucas… sé que valió la pena. ¿En qué te refugiaras tú, Harry?

El chico negó con la cabeza.

.- Estoy decidido.

.- Bien…- suspiró.- como esta es tu primera vez, le pedí a unas amigas que te ayudaran… seguramente te sorprenderá verlas.

.- ¿Por qué?

.- Son damas de la Alta Sociedad Mágica.

Una ceja marrón de _Ian_ se alzó, copiando un característico gesto Malfoy.

.- Bien, que sea lo que Merlín quiera…

El lobo lanzo varios suspiros, mientras abría la puerta. Ambos estaban en una de las habitaciones de su famosa Casa del Placer.

.- Hola… Ian.- una de ellas saludó.

.- ¿Señorita Monteverdi¿Señora Mitsui? – preguntó Harry con clara sorpresa en su voz.

Ambas saludaron al joven y Remus con sonoros besos.

.- Nosotras… - sonrió la morena. – ya decidimos quien va primera.

La otra joven sonrió, mientras mostraba una moneda que tenia en la mano.

.- Algunas veces se pierde, otras se gana.- dijo Monteverdi – Diviértanse.

Ella y Remus salieron dejando a Harry algo cohibido con la joven de cabello moreno que sonreía con diversión… y había un extraño brillo en sus ojos. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

El castillo estaba revolucionado por la huida de Harry, pero Ron solo podía pensar que desde hace dos noches que Blaise no venía a _casa_. Cada vez que pensaba en ello su estomago daba una vuelta.

_"¿Por fin se habrá cansado de mí?"_ se preguntó Ron.

Vio el reloj que estaba sobre la chimenea. Este marcaba las 1 AM, al parecer esa noche tampoco vendría. Sintió profundos deseos de llorar, pero se contuvo, en el momento que se levantaba del sillón la puerta de entrada se abrió.

.- ¿Blaise?

.- ¿Ron? – el castaño se sorprendió de verlo despierto.

.- ¿Dónde has estado? – se atrevió a preguntar al moreno.

.- Buscando una casa.

.- ¿Nos vamos?

.- No Ronald, me voy.- los ojos tristes de Zabini se posaron en los azules del Weasley. – Ya me cansé… ganaste, me venciste.- suspiró.- No te preocupes, tú y la niña no quedarán desprotegidos, por ello el que se va soy yo. Me iré por la mañana…

Sin decir otra palabra más, el castaño se dirigió a su habitación. Dejando a Ron con un pesar inmenso en su alma. Él esta vez no contuvo las lágrimas que comenzaron a recorrer su rostro. Sabía que debería estar feliz por haber ganado la batalla, pero por alguna extraña razón, las lágrimas que derramaba no eran de felicidad…

_"Te odio… ¡Te odio por hacer sentirme así…!"_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lucius apresuro el trago que bebía. ¡Su hijo lo estaba enloqueciendo! Primero tuvo una etapa destructiva, destruyendo gran parte del mobiliario de su departamento. Luego vino la autodestructiva, mucho alcohol, nada de alimentos… y ahora estaba en la etapa depresiva, solo lágrimas y lamentaciones.

Con furia lanzó el vaso de whiskey al fuego que ardía en la chimenea.

.- Creí que lo había criado bien, como un Malfoy… de seguro la culpa es de ese _Potter_.

El rubio le dirigió una mirada rápida al informe que le habían hecho llegar sus hombres.- siseó.

.- Es el colmo… ¡Estúpidos incompetentes¿Cómo no han podido encontrar al maldito Potter? – Lucius se masajeo al cien. – Si esto continúa por este rumbo, tendré que ir yo mismo por el _gato_ perdido de mi hijo.- El rubio observo el fuego con los ojos entrecerrados.- Al escapar debió buscar ayuda de amigos… - caviló – Sus amigos deben vivir en el exilio o con los parias… el barrio rojo.

Lucius se apresuró hasta su escritorio.

.- ¡Wakhy! - llamó.

Un viejo elfo apareció casi de inmediato.

.- ¡Señor, amo grandísimo Señor!

.- Quiero que me traigas los papeles de Potter, especialmente el que habla sobre su familia y amigos.

El elfo realizo una exagerada reverencia y desapareció. El Lord tardo aproximadamente media hora en dar con un nombre en el listado.

.- Lupin… - el rubio llevo una mano hacia su mentón. – Mmmhhh… veo que Remus está vivo y no solo… eso tiene una casa de… diversión.- Lucius recostó su espalda en el sillón.- De seguro Potter fue a él… Creo que le haré una visita. Además, Lupin siempre fue muy _interesante_ y si no quiere cooperar conmigo por las buenas, siempre puede hacerlo por las malas.- sonrió malicioso.

.- ¡Lucius! – Severus entro a su despacho, luciendo muy enfadado.

.- ¿Qué ocurre?

.- Es Draco…

.- ¿Qué¿Otra vez llora? – dijo Malfoy con ironía.

.- No Lucius, es grave… Potter esta teniendo sexo con alguien. El contrato de esclavo está afectando a Draco y seguramente también a Potter.

El rubio se levanto del sillón y siguió al pocionista con premura. Quince minutos después, gracias a las pociones de Severus, Lucius logro meter a su hijo en la cama.

.- Es definitivo, iré por Potter…

.- Iré contigo. – afirmo Snape.

.- ¿Y tu esposo?

.- William deberá entender y si no lo hace… pagaré el precio, porque no abandonare a Draco.

Lucius asintió.

**Continuará…**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nos leemos... Angeli & Uko-chan


	9. Capitulo 8: El Encuentro

**Gigoló**

**por:** Angeli & Uko-chan

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros ©.

**Resumen:** Han transcurrido siete años desde el final de la guerra. La Oscuridad domina el Mundo Mágico y muchas cosas han cambiado bajo el orden del nuevo Lord Oscuro, Lucius Malfoy. En ese mundo dominado por la aristocracia un hombre lleva una vida que le place (pero gracias a un trabajo que nadie quiere tener), y este mismo hombre despertará en el Lord sentimientos que él no debería tener para magos de su _clase_.

**Pareja Principal:** Remus Lupin y Lucius Malfoy.

**Parejas Secundarias: **Severus Snape/Bill Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini/Ron Weasley, Cassius Warrington/George Weasley, Roger Davies/Fred Weasley, Theodore Nott/Neville Longbottom, Viktor Krum/Hermione Granger, Ethan Nott/Arthur Weasley.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** esta historia se lleva a cabo dentro de un Universo Alternativo, esperamos que hayan leído esta advertencia, para evitar las posibles quejas.  
La trama contendrá embarazo masculino, OOC (Out-Of-Character) y otras cosas. Como ya mencionamos, la historia es la respuesta a un desafío propuesto por LaDamaOscuradePisis.

**Nota importante:** Este fic lo he escrito en conjunto Utena-Puchiko-nyu (id: 762399), Uko-chan. Ella esta subiendo otro fic que hicimos en conjunto, Ezellahen. Pásense por su perfil y lean la historia, es un crossover con LOTR.

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: diálogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva:_ pensamientos de los personajes.

-Nota: notas de las autoras.

* * *

**Capitulo 8: El Encuentro. **

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Remus suspiró una vez que estuvo fuera de la habitación de Harry.

.- ¿Como está? – preguntó Fred, que esperaba fuera del cuarto.

.- Dormido… - nuevamente suspiró – Merlín¿Cómo no pensé en lo del contrato?

.- Remus, no es tu culpa. Harry no nos habló de ello y bien… somos magos no videntes.- intentó tranquilizar el gemelo.- Pero… ¿Qué ocurrió¿Cuáles fueron los efectos?- preguntó.

.- Vamos a la cocina por un té y te cuento. No quiero molestar a Harry, ni despertar a Lucas.

Minutos después el lobo endulzaba su té de hierbas con dos cucharadas de miel. El pelirrojo miró a Remus y alzó las cejas con una clara expresión de: _¿Y que paso?_

.- Harry estaba con la clienta cuando…

**- Recuerdo - **

Remus se mantenía a unos cuanto metros de la habitación, donde estaba Harry y la dama aristocrática. El castaño no dejaba de dar vueltas de un lado a otro. Repentinamente, la puerta se abrió y la Sra. Mitsui, envuelta en una sabana, se paro en el umbral con una expresión clara de susto en su rostro.

.- ¡Remus, algo le ocurre a Ian!

El castaño se apresuro a la habitación y encontró al joven retorciéndose en la cama.

.- Ha… Ian.- sus ojos se abrieron como platos y corrió junto al menor.- Merlín¿qué pasa?

.- Duele Rem, duele.- gimió.

Harry se volteó, quedando boca a bajo y, en ese momento, el licántropo vio algo en la espalda del joven, una figura resplandeciente, muy parecida a un tatuaje muggle.

.- Un dragón… Draco… ¡Merlín!- exclamó al entender.- Cachorro… tienes un amo, estas ligado a un dueño a través del pacto _sclavus_. – Remus miro a la dama junto a la cama. – Lo siento, debo llevármelo.

.- Lo entiendo. – la morena le guiño un ojo. – Cuídalo, es muy guapo.

A pesar de la preocupación, el castaño le sonrió a la joven, antes de que se retirara.

El Gryffindor sujetó firmemente a Harry en sus brazos y se _Apareció_ en su casa. Dejó al joven en su habitación y fue por varias pociones para intentar disminuir el dolor del moreno.

**- Fin Recuerdo - **

.- Así que Harry y, probablemente, también Ron están ligados al pacto _sclavus_. – el pelirrojo bufó con desdén. – Era obvio que las serpientes querrían marcar "lo que les pertenece".

.- Si… el contrato es fuerte, seguramente Draco también fue afectado.

.- Me alegro.- gruñó.

La luz de la casa parpadeó, indicando la llegada de un visitante.

.- ¡Hola! – George apareció con una gran sonrisa en la cocina. - ¿Qué paso¿Por qué esas caras?

Un nuevo suspiro salió de entre los labios de Remus, mientras Fred comenzaba a relatar todo lo ocurrido.

.- Mmmhhh… y yo que le traía un regalo especial a Harry.

.- ¿Un regalo? – Fred miro a su gemelo con interés.

.- ¡Sip!- dijo recuperando su alegría inicial.

.- ¿Qué es? – pregunto el lobo.

.- ¡Algo especial!

Fred rodó los ojos.

.- Georgeee- gimoteo.

.- Uff que pesado.

George, con parsimonia, sacó una caja alargada y angosta de entre sus ropas.

.- He traído…- abrió la caja con estudiado misterio.- la varita de Harry.

El pelirrojo y el castaño parpadearon, mirándose sorprendidos. George alzó la vara para enseñársela. Todos los presentes sonrieron, observando la famosa varita de acebo, de 28 centímetros de largo, flexible, con el centro de una sola pluma de fénix, de Harry. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Castillo de Lord Malfoy**

La luz entraba filtrándose entre las cortinas de la habitación, pero ambas personas que dormían abrazadas en la cama (y una sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios), no se dieron por enterados.

Unos ojos café claros miraban la escena con curiosidad. En una de sus manos la pequeña pelirroja tenía una preciosa muñeca idéntica a ella.

.- ¿Papis…?

Esta era la primera vez que Isabella Zabini veía a sus padres dormir juntos.

Ella estaba acostumbrada a ver a su papá Ron cuando iba a despertarla, pero esta mañana no había ocurrido de esta manera.

Estando en su habitación llamó a sus padres un par de veces y, al no obtener respuesta, se había bajado de la cama, saliendo en busca de sus progenitores. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a ambos hombres durmiendo juntos. Ella sabía que los papis dormían juntos, Beth se lo dijo, pero ella nunca, nunca había visto a sus papis dormir juntos.

La niña se acerco hasta la cama y dejó a su muñeca sobre esta.

.- ¿Papi? – llamo Isa a Ron.

El pelirrojo se movió en la cama, pero no despertó. En cambio, Blaise si lo hizo.

.- ¿Isa…?

El castaño se incorporo con cuidado en la cama, para no despertar a Ron.

.- ¿Papi, me van a da' un he'manito?

Blaise sonrió.

.- ¿Por qué preguntas eso, Isa?

La niña ladeo al cabeza hacia un lado.

.- Po'que Beth dice que los papis due'men juntos pada tene' bebes.

El castaño volvió a sonreír.

.- Tal vez mi niña, tal vez. – Blaise se apresuró a colocarse los pantalones del pijama, bajo las mantas. – Ahora, dejemos dormir a papi y vamos por el desayuno¿te parece?

La niña asintió y, tomada de la mano de su otro papi, fue por un tazón de cereales. Isa estaba ansiosa por ver a Beth y contarle que tendría un hermanito muy pronto. ¡Ya estaba cansada de estar sola en casa! 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ajusto su varita en el cinturón, ajusto sus guantes y se dio una mirada al espejo de pie que tenía en su habitación.

Sin anunciarse, Severus Snape ingreso al lugar.

.- ¿A que hora saldremos, Lucius? – preguntó.

.- Después de la medianoche. – el rubio miró a su amigo. - ¿Estas seguro de venir conmigo?

.- Si, William ya lo sabe. – Snape bufó. – No me habla, pero al menos me ayudo a colocarme la ropa de asalto.

Lucius sonrió.

.- El pelirrojo te tiene comiendo en la mano.

.- No puedo evitarlo, lo amo.- admitió sin vergüenza.

.- El amor es una _enfermedad_ peligrosa…

El reloj marco las doce.

.- Es hora, vamos por el _gatito_ de mi hijo.

Severus asintió. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry había dormido hasta cerca del mediodía. Al despertar, se encontró rodeado de sus amigos y de su casi papá, porque el lobo lo había adoptado como su cachorro.

Remus lo reprendió con cariño, por no contarle lo del contrato de esclavo. El moreno acepto la reprimenda con una sonrisa, mientras comía los alimentos que le sirvieron.

Potter pasó el resto del día en la cama siendo cuidado por un lobo y su cachorro, puesto que Lucas, una vez que terminó sus estudios, no se despegó de Harry hasta la hora de irse a dormir.

.- "¡No puedo permitir que mi héroe se muera!" - había alegado, escandalizado porque su padre quiso separarlo del moreno.

Fred cerraba la tienda esa noche, porque George ya debía estar en la casa que ambos compartían. Eran cerca de las 12:30 AM y estaba pasando los seguros mágicos a la entrada del lugar cuando un desconocido lo atrajo hasta su cuerpo, sujetándolo por la cintura y cubriéndole la boca.

.- No hagas nada, me envió Cassius.

El pelirrojo asintió dando a entender que comprendía.

.- Roger…

.- Fred, el jefe me envió a darles un mensaje... – Roger bufó molesto por hacerle de lechuza. – Cassius dijo que se mantuvieran a salvo esta noche, hay movimiento de gente, solo los mejores. Creo que el Lord esta tras algo.

.- Gracias, por el mensaje. - el pelirrojo se acerco hasta Davies. - ¿Quieres que te lo agradezca?

El rubio frunció el ceño, al sentir como una mano se apoyaba en su pecho y veía la bochornosa sonrisa del otro.

.- No sé si tú y yo tenemos el mismo concepto de agradecimiento, Weasley.- dijo con desdén, pero no podía evitar que su temperatura corporal empezara a subir. Tampoco era de madera y los avances del gemelo hacían mella en él.

.- Oh, por favor.- bufó.- No te hagas el inocente conmigo… ¿Crees que no he visto como me miras? Inclusive he notado que miras apreciativamente a mi hermano…

.- Estás diciendo tonterías, tu hermano no me mueve un pelo… y además es la pareja de mi jefe.

.- Entonces, si no es mi hermano… ¿soy yo?- sonrió de lado.- ¿Lo miras así porque somos iguales físicamente?- se acercó para pasar su lengua por los labios carnosos del ex jugador de Quidditch.

Roger suspiró varias veces para calmarse, pero ciertamente no podía hacer mucho al ser presa de la seducción de unos de los hombres más bellos y admirados del barrio rojo. Mucho menos si una de las manos de Fred ya estaba luchando con el cierre de su pantalón.

.- ¿Pretendes andarme a tientas aquí, en medio de la calle?- quiso saber, algo resignado a la seducción.

.- Solo estoy tratando de convencerte de que me cojas…- dijo, sonriendo malicioso.- Si dices que sí entraremos a la tienda. Hay una confortable cama en el depósito.

.- Veo que lo tienen todo preparado.- jadeó al sentir que la mano ya se había abierto camino dentro de sus pantalones y ahora masajeaba su erección.

.- ¿Qué intentas decir con eso…?- dijo con una ceja enarcada, apretando el pene en represalia. Roger cerró los ojos, no dando señal de dolor.- ¿Qué somos putas que metemos a hombres en nuestra tienda para satisfacernos cuando deseamos?

.- ¿No es lo que estás haciendo ahora?

Fred entrecerró los ojos, dejó el pene del rubio y se alejó. Davies pestañeó mirando al pelirrojo, sintiendo la pérdida de las caricias.

.- Me ofendes… ni mi hermano ni yo somos así. Deberías saberlo… nunca hemos vendido nuestro cuerpo, ni tenemos sexo con cualquiera.

.- ¿Y por qué me has acosado de repente? Tus acciones me hacen descreer tus palabras.

.- Siempre me pareciste atractivo… desde Hogwarts.- se encogió de hombros.- Pensé que podríamos…- negó con la cabeza.- Creo que estaba equivocado.

El pelirrojo se dio vuelta para irse, pero una mano como garra lo detuvo y de repente se vio estrellado contra la pared más cercana, sometiéndolo con fuerza. Roger Davies no era tan grande como Cassius Warrington, pero sin duda era más alto y fuerte que Fred.

.- ¿Qué pensaste que "podríamos"…?- siseó al oído del pelirrojo, ocasionando que recorriera un agradable escalofrío por su cuerpo.

Fred lo miró seriamente, sintiendo como la erección del rubio se clavaba en su vientre, la suya propia estaba tan despierta como la del otro.

.- Veo lo que tienen mi hermano y Cassius¿sabes?- murmuró sin mirarlo.- A pesar de lo extraño de su relación, de no poder verse… veo como mi gemelo llega con una sonrisa deslumbrante cada vez que se encuentra con él… y pensé que… contigo…- se encogió de hombros, no terminando la oración. ¡¿Por qué mierda se sentía tan… tan… _tímido_¡ARGH¡El no era así¡Por Merlín!

.- Veo…- Roger sonrió astuto, mostrando ese lado Slytherin que lo había hecho un miembro del prestigioso ejército de Lord Malfoy.- Si te hace sentir mejor… también he estado pensando lo mismo… con respecto a ti.

Weasley levantó la cabeza tan bruscamente que, sin querer, golpeó la nariz de Roger, la cual estaba oliendo el maravilloso olor a chocolate de su cabello rojo fuego.

-¡Auch!

.- Lo siento.- se disculpó torpemente.- ¿Lo dices en serio?

.- ¿Por qué habría de mentir?- masculló, frotando su nariz.

.- No sé…- sonrió inocente.- Tal vez quieres aprovecharte de mí… mintiéndome para llevarme a la cama con falsas promesas.

Roger gruñó y besó bruscamente al menor. Fred abrió la boca, gimiendo al sentir el contacto de sus lenguas. El Ravenclaw sonrió en el beso y mordió el labio inferior del gemelo, mientras levantaba una de sus rodillas para frotar la entrepierna del otro hombre. El pelirrojo jadeó en alta voz y alzó sus brazos para rodear el cuello del más alto, como si este fuera una tabla salvavidas.

Pronto se hizo necesario el aire, así que ambos se separaron renuentes, pero sin romper el abrazo que compartían.

.- ¿Eso te pareció una mentira…?

.- No… maldición… _no_.

.- Entonces… ¿entramos?

Fred asintió fervientemente y quitó los hechizos que aseguraban la tienda apresuradamente. Eso sí, sin que su acompañante escuchara, después de todo, Roger era parte de la milicia de Malfoy y no convenía que supiera como entrar a un lugar que tenía tantas cosas… _prohibidas_.

Tal y como lo había dicho, en la trastienda había una lujosa cama de dos plazas, que los gemelos usaban generalmente para dormir una siesta cuando se sentían muy cansados. Hasta ahora nunca la habían usado para tener sexo, porque la tienda era sagrada para esos menesteres, pero ahora a Fred no le importaba nada más que sentir a Roger dentro de él.

Entre besos, caricias y risas cayeron a la cama y se desvistieron con premura. Fred logró ubicarse sobre el cuerpo de su amante y prodigó besos por la cara, bajando al pecho y chupando las tetillas. Lamió cada una, obteniendo gemidos de placer del rubio, poco a poco llegó hasta la erección de Davies y terminó lo que había comenzado en la entrada, pero esta vez usando su boca. Por supuesto, con tanta precia, Roger no tardó en venirse en la boca del gemelo, quien tragó todo el semen que llenó su boca.

Jadeante y satisfecho, el Ravenclaw vio como su amante se levantaba en busca de algo. Weasley volvió con un frasco que supuso tendría lubricante y un par de esos condones muggles. Fred miró la entrepierna del mayor.

.- Quiero que me cojas, así que espero que tu amigo se recupere pronto de mi mamada.- demandó.

Obviamente, esas palabras hicieron que "el amigo" de Roger reviviera enseguida, obteniendo una sonrisa satisfecha en el Gryffindor.

.- Allí tienes tu petición.- Roger sonrió. Este pelirrojo hacía muy bien a su ego masculino.

Fred se acercó y dejó que Roger hiciera lo suyo. El rubio también buscó besar los lugares estratégicos que enloquecían al pelirrojo. Untó sus dedos con lubricante y comenzó a preparar al menor. Cuando estuvo listo se colocó el preservativo, levantó las piernas de su amante y entró lentamente. Ambos gimieron al sentirse unidos, era en verdad algo muy bueno… se acoplaban perfectamente.

.- Muévete… rómpeme, Roger. _Ahora_…

Roger asintió y salió por completo del ano del otro para luego penetrarlo bruscamente. Fred gritó y arqueó su espalda al sentir las oleadas de placer que las duras embestidas que el delicioso pene de su nuevo amante le causaban. Se aferró a su espalda con fuerzas, dejando deliberadamente las marcas de sus uñas.

Las penetraciones se volvieron más duras a medida que el calor y la necesidad de ambos llegaban al límite. Cuando se sentían al borde de la eyaculación, Davies trajo un de sus manos en medio de ambos y comenzó a masturbar al pelirrojo. No fue mucho después que ambos se vinieron con un quejido satisfecho.

El rubio se dejó caer junto a su amante y Fred se acurrucó en su pecho, ronroneando como gatito… ambos quedaron dormidos después de su agotadora experiencia.

Fue dos horas después que Fred despertó al sentir algo de frío, pudo percibir que Roger estaba despierto, pero algo tenso.

.- ¿Pasa algo…?

Pasó bastante tiempo hasta que al fin el rubio contestó.

.- Cediste con bastante facilidad.

.- Oh…- frunció el ceño.- Bien… debes saber que a mi edad ya no puedo ser virgen y…

Lanzó un chillido al sentir que Roger se posaba sobre su cuerpo, apretando con fuerzas sus hombros contra la cama.

.- ¿Sabes lo que esto significa, cierto?- siseó, con los ojos entrecerrados.- Ahora eres mío…

Fred puso los ojos en blanco.

.- Si… si… de ahora en adelante solo tú tienes derecho a cojerme…

.- Exacto.- dijo, aflojando un poco el agarre.- _Yo_ y _nadie_ más… ¿entiendes?

.- Si…- suspiró cansinamente.- Slytherin posesivo tenías que ser…

.- No soy Slytherin.

.- Pero convives con ellos… y las peores mañas se te pegan.

Roger gruñó y descendió para devorar los labios de su nuevo novio. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

El castaño se despertó asustado. Revisó los resguardos mágicos de la casa y estos parecían estar bien, pero su sentido lobuno le decía que algo estaba mal.

Se vistió rápidamente, dejando el pijama debajo de la ropa. Salió de su habitación y caminó hasta el cuarto de Lucas, abrió la puerta y observo que el pequeño se encontraba dormido, luego repitió la operación con el cuarto de Harry. Frunció el ceño, sus cachorros estaban bien, pero había algo que no le gustaba a su lobo, que estaba alterado.

Con la desagradable sensación en su pecho, bajó hasta la cocina y, al encender la luz, entendió qué estaba mal.

.- Buenas noches, Lupin.

Un hombre rubio, hermoso y con porte aristocrático que reconoció como Lucius Malfoy estaba sentado en una de las sillas de su comedor.

.- Tú…

.- Sí, yo… ¿No piensas saludarme?- sonrió de lado.

.- Malfoy… - Remus apretó la varita que estaba en su bolsillo con fuerza.

.- Ni siquiera los pienses, Lupin… En este momento mis mejores hombres están registrando tu casa. – el rubio sonrió. – No querrás que se _dañe algo_ que este en tu casa¿verdad?

Remus gruñó.

.- ¿Qué quieres?

.- Vine por Potter, pero… - los ojos grises recorrieron a Remus de una manera que, si no hubiese sido porque él fue un Gigoló en el pasado, hubiese hecho que se ruborizara. – Creo que en vez de uno… me llevaré a dos Gryffindors a mi Castillo.

**Continuará…**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nos leemos... **Angeli & Uko-chan**


	10. Capitulo 9: Sorpresas

**Gigoló**

**por:** Angeli & Uko-chan

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros ©.

**Resumen:** Han transcurrido siete años desde el final de la guerra. La Oscuridad domina el Mundo Mágico y muchas cosas han cambiado bajo el orden del nuevo Lord Oscuro, Lucius Malfoy. En ese mundo dominado por la aristocracia un hombre lleva una vida que le place (pero gracias a un trabajo que nadie quiere tener), y este mismo hombre despertará en el Lord sentimientos que él no debería tener para magos de su _clase_.

**Pareja Principal:** Remus Lupin y Lucius Malfoy.

**Parejas Secundarias: **Severus Snape/Bill Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini/Ron Weasley, Cassius Warrington/George Weasley, Roger Davies/Fred Weasley, Theodore Nott/Neville Longbottom, Viktor Krum/Hermione Granger, Ethan Nott/Arthur Weasley.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** esta historia se lleva a cabo dentro de un Universo Alternativo, esperamos que hayan leído esta advertencia, para evitar las posibles quejas.  
La trama contendrá embarazo masculino, OOC (Out-Of-Character) y otras cosas. Como ya mencionamos, la historia es la respuesta a un desafío propuesto por LaDamaOscuradePisis.

**Nota importante:** Este fic lo he escrito en conjunto Utena-Puchiko-nyu (id: 762399), Uko-chan. Ella esta subiendo otro fic que hicimos en conjunto, Ezellahen. Pásense por su perfil y lean la historia, es un crossover con LOTR.

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: diálogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva:_ pensamientos de los personajes.

-Nota: notas de las autoras.

* * *

**Capitulo 9: Sorpresas. **

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

.- Bien Lupin… tú decides.

El lobo apretó firmemente su varita, sintió como sus uñas cortas se clavaban en la palma de su mano. Hoy no podía luchar, su capacidad mágica estaba disminuida, estaba a unas cuentas horas de la luna llena y eso lo afectaba demasiado. Se sentía cansado y débil y, por alguna extraña razón, la expresión y la presencia de Lucius Malfoy estaba agitando a su lobo interior.

.- No tengo salida.- suspiró en un gruñido.- Iré contigo.

.- Veo que sigues siendo tan inteligente como en el colegio, Lupin. – Lucius hizo un movimiento con su varita y apareció una taza de té. – Y para que no pienses que soy un monstruo, te permitiré que lleves lo que gustes de tu casa. ¿Qué deseas llevar contigo?

.- A mí hijo. – Remus clavo sus ojos dorados en los plateados del rubio.

Malfoy casi se atragantó con el té, pero lo disimulo muy bien. Ninguno de los informes que leyó mencionaban que Remus Lupin tuviese un hijo, eso solo quería decir que los de inteligencia no estaban haciendo bien su trabajo. Tal vez tendría que _apretarlos_ un poco.

.- ¿Tienes un hijo?

.- Si, y espero que entiendas que no puedo abandonarlo. Es parte de mí, si algo le ocurre… - los ojos del lobo brillaron mostrando un brillo peligroso.

.- Hn, no te preocupes, Lupin. Matar niños no es mi estilo. – el rubio hizo desaparecer la taza. – Estando todo claro entre nosotros… partamos.

Lupin asintió y salió de la cocina en busca de su cachorro, seguido de cerca por el rubio platino. Lucas era otra la de las causas por la que no daba lucha a pesar de su debilidad. Malfoy no podría matar niños, pero él sabía muy bien que podría llegar a usarlo para domar a su lobo.

El licántropo suspiró y caminó a paso apresurado hasta la habitación de su hijo. Inspiró varias veces antes de abrir la puerta, pensando en qué le iba a decir a Lucas como motivo para su partida. Sin duda, debería tener mucho tacto, porque su niño era muy inteligente como para darse cuenta que estaban siendo forzados a partir. Le extrañó escuchar ruidos desde dentro, a esta hora su hijo todavía debería estar dormido. Miró el reloj y comprobó que eran las 6 de la madrugada.

.- Lucas… tenemos que… ¡¡¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO?!!!

Lucas y Lucius saltaron al escuchar el rugido y miraron espantados al generalmente apacible hombre-lobo. El rubio miró la habitación y enarcó una ceja, comprendiendo el porque de la alteración de su nueva adquisición. Las paredes de la habitación del niño estaban completamente dibujadas con lo que parecían ser personas que aplaudían, debido al efecto de los crayones mágicos, que hacían a los dibujos poder moverse. En el piso, había muchos peluches de diferentes motivos atados a palos y escobas de juguetes y el mismo niño tenía un traje de Quidditch y volaba una escoba que no sobrevolaba más de 1 metro de altura del piso.

.- ¡Es que me desperté hace un rato y estaba aburrido¡Me dijiste que no ibas a poder llevarme al Mundial de Quidditch!- hizo un puchero.- ¡Así que hice el mío propio!

Remus inspiró varias veces para controlar su genio y fulminó al niño con la mirada.

.- Bien, no hay tiempo para esto, Lucas. Quiero que recojas las cosas que consideres de más valor y pongas algunas ropas en tu baúl.

.-¿ Oh¿Nos vamos de vacaciones o qué?

.- Algo por el estilo.- miró a Lucius de reojo.- Este… caballero… nos ha invitado a pasar algunos meses en su Castillo.

.- ¿Qué caballero?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

.- Este, Señor… su nombre es Lucius Malfoy.- dijo, señalando cortésmente al mayor.

La quijada del niño cayó y balbuceó algunas cosas incoherentes.

.- Pe-Pe-Pero… ¡¡¡pensé que era un mujer!!!- chilló, mirando con incredulidad al rubio. La ceja derecha de Lucius crispó.- Y una muy bonita…- rió.

.- ¿Cómo te atreves, mocoso?- Malfoy siseó peligroso.- Soy **muy** hombre, para que lo sepas.- gruñó y luego miró a Remus.- Te espero en la sala, Lupin. Te quiero allí con tus cosas y este… niño… en cinco minutos.

.- De acuerdo, Malfoy.- dijo Remus, intentando ocultar su sonrisa.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Castillo de Lord Malfoy**

Antes que Harry despertara sabía que ya no se encontraba en casa de Remus. Había dormido durante años sobre ese colchón de plumas y solo ese hecho le dio la pista de donde se encontraba, por ello no le sorprendió tanto ver a Draco sentado junto a él en una silla, completamente dormido.

El moreno suspiro, había durado tan poco su libertad.

"_Espero que Remus y Lucas estén bien"_ – pensó Harry.

Ambos estaban bien, pero lo que el moreno no sabía es que padre e hijo en ese momento estaban en el área personal del castillo de Lord Malfoy.  
Harry se arrebujo entre las mantas y observó dormir a Draco. Su vida volvería a caer en la rutina tortuosa que era su convivencia con el rubio, se envolvió a si mismo con sus brazos.

Al menos esta vez no sería tan malo, ahora sabía que su magia estaba recuperándose. Aunque había algo que lo inquietaba, desde que la chispa de su núcleo mágico comenzó a encenderse, había percibido otra chispa proveniente desde su cuerpo. Este hecho no era extraño en el mundo mágico… no era si estabas gestando un bebé.  
Harry gruñó y se hundió entre las mantas, el no podía estar esperando un hijo. Eso era lo último que le faltaba como para que Malfoy tuviera un completo control sobre su persona. No habló de sus sospechas con Remus, porque tal vez solo era un error, quizás era una reacción por estar tanto tiempo sin magia… pero algo le decía que su duda podía ser realidad.

_¿Voy a tener un bebé? No, no puedo… para que el embarazo masculino se de, debe existir amor entre los padres y yo no amo a Draco. No lo amo._  
Lágrimas de frustración acudieron a los ojos verdes de Harry.

_¿Por qué a mí¿Por qué? Un hijo es lo que menos necesito si deseo escapar cuando mi magia esté recuperada. Eso me atará definitivamente a este maldito Mortífago._

El cuerpo de Harry tembló al sentir nuevamente esa chispa de magia desde su interior. Como si protestara ante los pensamientos negativos hacia Draco.  
_Merlín…_

El moreno emergió de entre las mantas y volvió a observar al durmiente Draco. La fuente de todos sus problemas dormía tan pacífico, sería tan fácil rodear su cuello con sus manos y terminar con todo.

(**Nota:** Je… Haddy tiene pensamientos malosos **XD**)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lucas dormía pacíficamente, aun era de madrugada y el pequeño casi se había desmayado cuando vio que su nuevo hogar sería nada más y nada menos que Hogwarts, pero como se había levantado tan temprano para hacer aquello en su habitación, enseguida quedó dormido cuando le dieron sus nuevos lugares. Antes de abandonar la casa, Remus logró empacar la mayoría de las cosas de ambos y también pudo dejar una nota para los gemelos.

Las habitaciones que les habían dado a él y a su hijo eran… maravillosas. Todo el lugar era un pequeño departamento con dos habitaciones, living-comedor, cocina, tres baños (una en cada habitación y un baño de visitas) y una salita de descanso. El lobo nunca espero aquello, él iba como prisionero al castillo, pero estaba recibiendo atenciones de invitado.

Suspirando, Remus besó la frente de Lucas y acaricio la negra cabellera del pequeño. Salió de la nueva habitación del niño y, como esperaba, Lucius estaba sentado en uno de los sillones.

.- Malfoy¿a qué debo tu visita?- dijo con marcado sarcasmo.

.- ¿Quería saber si te gustaba tu nuevo _hogar_?- devolvió con una sonrisa de lado.

.- Supongo.- se encogió de hombros.- Es lo que hay.

Lucius alzo una ceja y miró al lobo.

.- Te preguntarás porque te he traído¿no?

.- No. – Remus tomó asiento frente al rubio.- Fue obvio para mí que pretendes que te entregue _diversión_. ¿Me equivoco?

El rubio se removió algo incómodo en su asiento.

.- ¿Por qué piensas eso?

.- No quieras negármelo. Tú mirada en la cocina de mi casa me lo dijo. – el que hablaba en ese momento no era Remus, sino el famoso gigoló de la zona roja, El Lobo.

Lucius no puedo evitar sentir que había perdido las riendas de la conversación desde hace mucho.

.- Lupin…

.- Si es lo que quieres, te lo daré, pero no hoy.- interrumpió.

.- ¿Y eso sería por…?- No pudo evitar que algo de decepción se filtrara en su voz.

.- Simple, mi nombre en el barrio rojo es El Lobo y eso no solo señala mis habilidades, sino que también la maldición que acompaña mi vida… Tú también eres inteligente Malfoy, estoy seguro que entiendes.

.- Eres un licántropo…

.- Aja. – Remus adopto una postura sexy - Y hoy es luna llena y si hiciste tu tarea sobre criaturas oscuras, sabrás que este día soy especialmente salvaje y, además, que esta noche necesito una habitación de aislamiento.

.- Lo entiendo, Lupin. – Lucius se levantó. –Enviaré a Severus para que te asista y le pediere a los elfos domésticos que acondicionen una habitación para ti en las Mazmorras.  
El castaño asintió. El Lord pronto salió de la habitación. Remus, al verse solo, pudo soltar un suspiro retenido.

.- Gracias a Merlín aun recuerdo como manejar a un _cliente_. – el lobo sonrió, con tan solo unas frases y gestos había dominado al Lord. Con una suave risa, fue hasta su habitación para tomar un baño.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bill miraba a su marido con el ceño fruncido, ambos estaban en la cocina. Snape bebía una taza de té, que él mismo tuvo que preparar puesto que el pelirrojo no había permitido que los elfos se la sirvieran.

.- Estoy esperando. – masculló Bill.

Snape suspiró.

.- ¿Qué quieres saber? De todos modos estarás enojado conmigo por un largo tiempo. Por ello solicité que me preparan una cama en mi laboratorio.  
Las cejas de Bill se alzaron.

.- Yo no te he echado de casa.

.- Pero seguro lo harás… - el moreno bebió de su taza. – Encontramos a Harry y no te preocupes, no le hicieron daño, lo trajimos dormido… ya esta con Draco. – Snape pasó una mano por su cabello. – Lo encontramos en casa de Lupin y… Lucius lo trajo consigo, junto con el pequeño hijo de él.

Bill abrió mucho sus ojos azules.

.- Lucas esta aquí. ¿Dónde están? – el pelirrojo se había levantado de la silla dispuesto a ir en busca del lobo y su cachorro.

.- Siéntate, William.

.- Severus… - dijo el pelirrojo en un tono áspero.

.- **Siéntate, William**. – volvió a repetir Snape en un tono enérgico que sorprendió a Bill.

El joven pelirrojo se sentó.

.- Lupin y el pequeño están bien. Lucius los ubicó en un pequeño pero cómodo departamento que acondicionó en su área personal del castillo. – Severus miro penetrantemente a los ojos de su esposo. – Lucius es mi amigo William, ambos nos respetamos y no quiero que cometas una insensatez que dañe ese equilibrio. No solo por mi amistad con él, sino por el hecho de que te amo a ti y a nuestra familia, ustedes son mi mayor bien. Mi prioridad es protegerlos y si para ello debo lanzarte un hechizo para que te quedes aquí… lo haré.

Bill miro sorprendido al ojinegro, ese tono de voz tan duro dirigido a él no lo había oído desde hace mucho tiempo.

.- Sev…

El moreno se levantó de la silla y se acerco para abrazar a su esposo.

.- Todo estará bien. Estoy seguro que Lucius no trajo a Lupin hasta acá para dañarlo.

La pareja continúo abrazada por unos minutos, hasta que aprecio un elfo con una nota para el mayor.

.- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Bill.

.- Lucius me pide que asista a Remus, hoy es luna llena. Le llevaré la poción Matalobos y verificare que las instalaciones que solicitó para su transformación sean las adecuadas.- suspiró.

Severus se aprestaba a salir, cuando la mano de Bill lo detuvo.

.- Tú y los niños también son mi gran tesoro. – el pelirrojo sonrió y beso dulcemente a su marido, este le sonrió en respuesta y salió del lugar.

Snape se dirigió hacia el lugar en el cual se preparaba la habitación de Lupin. Le dio un vistazo rápido, dándole algunas instrucciones a los elfos que trabajaban en su acondicionamiento. Volvería más tarde para darle su aprobación.

Con paso rápido se dirigió hacia su laboratorio, para ir por la posición Matalobos. El pocionista, como lo venía haciendo desde hace un tiempo, había preparado el brebaje. Bill desde hace años le solicitaba la poción para un _amigo_, el sabía que ese amigo era Lupin, pero, para mantener el secreto, el moreno fingía demencia.

Colocó la poción en una gran copa de metal y se dirigió hacia el sector que ocupa Lord Malfoy en el castillo.

Golpeo un par de veces la puerta, que supuso que era de Lupin, puesto que esa puerta no estaba allí ayer. Tan solo unos minutos después, el castaño abrió la puerta, con una toalla sobre sus hombros y con su cabello húmedo.

.- ¡Severus! – Remus salió de la entrada. – Adelante pasa.

.- He venido a traerte la poción.

.- Muchas gracias, Severus. – el lobo sostuvo la copa con una gran sonrisa. – Gracias a que mejoraste la formula, casi he olvidado los dolores que sufría durante las transformaciones.

.- Es mi trabajo hacer buenas pociones Lupin, solo eso. – Los ojos negros de Snape recorrieron el lugar. – William quiere saber como estas tú y el niño. ¿Tal vez quisieras escribirle una nota?

.- Excelente idea. Toma asiento mientras lo hago, por favor.

Remus llamo a un elfo que enseguida apareció con pluma y papel. Solo le tomó unos minutos escribir una nota para Bill.

.- Ten Severus. - le entregó la nota - Dale mis saludos a Bill, seguramente nos veremos pronto.

.- Yo se la daré, no te preocupes.

.- Severus…- susurró.- ¿y Harry?

.- Con Draco, por él no debes preocuparte tampoco. Mi ahijado ama demasiado a Potter. Lo trata como una joya, pero él no lo ve.

.- Es difícil ver tras las rejas…

.- Hn…

Con una leve inclinación de cabeza, Severus se despidió de Remus.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ron se había despertado de madrugada, a su lado dormía Blaise. Con una sonrisa boba e incrédula se paso las manos por el rostro y luego se volteo para poder mirar mejor al castaño.

Con un suspiro, comenzó a recordar lo que ocurrió la noche pasada.

**Recuerdo **

Las lágrimas cubrían el rostro de Ron, se sentía terrible. Quería llorar, gritar, romper todo las alrededor…

_¿Qué me esta pasando¡Yo no soy un maldito llorón!_

El pelirrojo se encogió en el suelo sintiendo que si dejaba ir a Blaise, todo terminaría. Una repentina furia lo invadió y se alzo dispuesto decirle unas cuantas cosas a Zabini.  
Caminó a pasos furiosos hacia la habitación y abrió la puerta de la habitación del castaño de golpe.

.- ¿POR QUÉ TE VAS¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS TE VAS?- rugió.

.- Es lo que quieres¿no?- contestó impasible.- Que te deje en paz, que te deje solo… ¿No te has cansado de repetírmelo? Bien… ahora estoy cumpliendo tu deseo.

.- Yo, yo… - titubeó Ron - ¡Claro! Y vas tú y me haces caso en todo.

.- De hecho... si.

.- ¡¿Por qué¡¿Por qué?!

.- Te amo Ron, te lo he dicho una y otra vez. – Blaise dejo de meter las cosas a su baúl. – Pero hasta lo que yo siento por ti, que es inmenso, se puede agotar. – Zabini no contuvo las lágrimas. – Me cansé de sufrir Ron, esto es lo mejor.

.- ¿Mejor…? No es mejor para nadie, Blaise. – Ron se acercó hasta el castaño. – No te vayas. – sostuvo una de las manos de Zabini.

.- Pero…- Blaise pestañeó. ¿Qué pasaba con su pelirrojo?

.- No te vayas… No te vayas… - repitió Ron.

.- ¿Por qué?

.- Zabini, yo…

.- ¿Por qué? Anda, dime.- exigió, apretando la mano del Gryffindor.- Dame una razón para quedarme.

.- Por Isabella.- musitó sin mirarlo.

.- No te preocupes por ella, siempre veré a mi hija y estaré al pendiente de cualquier necesidad que tenga.- Blaise se deshizo de la mano de Ron y volvió su atención al equipaje.

.- No quiero que te vayas… - el pelirrojo volvió a acercarse a Blaise y pego su frente a su espalda. – No quiero que te vayas… porque yo te necesito.- El castaño se quedó inmóvil.- Blaise dime algo, yo sé que me equivoque. – Ron se mordió el labio nervioso. – Blay no te vayas…

Al escuchar el sobrenombre que Ron usaba con él, cuando eran novios logró que el castaño suspirara audiblemente.

.- Ron… - el castaño se volteo dispuesto a objetar, pero se encontró con los labios del pelirrojo que se pegaban a los suyos con ansias y sin siquiera pensarlo paso los brazos por la cintura de este.

**Fin del Recuerdo **

Ron sonrió antes de abrazar a Blaise y dormir.

Al día siguiente había despertado en la cama de Zabini. Se había levantado y en la cocina encontró a Isabella y al castaño teniendo una conversación sobre _hermanitos_. Algo ruborizado se acerco hasta ambos para recibir un beso de buenos días del padre y de la hija.

Ahora todo estaba bien. Su hija estaba más feliz que nunca y él también se encontraba dichoso, desde hace mucho que no sonreía tanto.

.- Para que mi felicidad este completa, solo me falta que familia este unida…

**Continuará…**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nos leemos,

**Angeli & Uko-chan**


	11. Capitulo 10: Noticias Relevantes

**Gigoló**

**por:** Angeli & Uko-chan

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros ©.

**Resumen:** Han transcurrido siete años desde el final de la guerra. La Oscuridad domina el Mundo Mágico y muchas cosas han cambiado bajo el orden del nuevo Lord Oscuro, Lucius Malfoy. En ese mundo dominado por la aristocracia un hombre lleva una vida que le place (pero gracias a un trabajo que nadie quiere tener), y este mismo hombre despertará en el Lord sentimientos que él no debería tener para magos de su _clase_.

**Pareja Principal:** Remus Lupin y Lucius Malfoy.

**Parejas Secundarias: **Severus Snape/Bill Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini/Ron Weasley, Cassius Warrington/George Weasley, Roger Davies/Fred Weasley, Theodore Nott/Neville Longbottom, Viktor Krum/Hermione Granger, Ethan Nott/Arthur Weasley.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** esta historia se lleva a cabo dentro de un Universo Alternativo, esperamos que hayan leído esta advertencia, para evitar las posibles quejas.  
La trama contendrá embarazo masculino, OOC (Out-Of-Character) y otras cosas. Como ya mencionamos, la historia es la respuesta a un desafío propuesto por LaDamaOscuradePisis.

**Nota importante:** Este fic lo he escrito en conjunto Utena-Puchiko-nyu (id: 762399), Uko-chan. Ella esta subiendo otro fic que hicimos en conjunto, Ezellahen. Pásense por su perfil y lean la historia, es un crossover con LOTR.

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: diálogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva:_ pensamientos de los personajes.

-Nota: notas de las autoras.

* * *

**Capitulo 10: Noticias Relevantes. **

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ethan Nott observaba, apoyado desde el marco de la puerta, como Arthur dormía en su cama. Esa mañana, después de _aquella_ noche, en la que hablaron sobre cual era la situación del pelirrojo actualmente, la relación de ambos se movía en un vaivén de situaciones extremadamente calientes o muy frías. Era cómico en verdad, porque en un momento podían estar teniendo sexo salvaje y en el otro ignorarse completamente, al menos por parte del pelirrojo.

Nott, guardándose el hecho de que su hijo se lo había entregado, le anunció al Weasley que, desde el momento que había pisado su mansión, él era su guardián. Situación que molestó mucho al pelirrojo, pero el moreno había comenzado de inmediato a mostrarle las ventajas de la situación. Además, le había asegurado a este que lo reuniría con sus hijos, lo que había calmado, en algo, la tormenta que se había vuelto el enojo de Arthur.

Hace tres noches el pelirrojo lo había botado de SU habitación, pero él no se iba a rendir en su intento de reconquista solo por ello. Él sabía que solo tenía que hacer los movimientos indicados y el hechizo estaría completo. Obviamente, el hechizado seria Arthur Weasley, embrujado por sus encantos.

Caminó con paso decidido hasta la cama y se sentó en ella. Con delicadeza beso la mejilla de Arthur, que dormía de costado, y se quedó observando cada detalle de su rostro, desde una distancia mínima. Era gracioso ver como las pecas color té recorrían toda su mejilla, dándole un aspecto aniñado. Él amaba profundamente cada una de ellas, de hecho, cuando fueron novios, él tenía gusto de contarlas después del sexo. Notó ausente, que ellas habían aumentado.

.- Has cambiado tanto y tan poco desde que estuvimos juntos, amor. – susurró, dejando que su aliento mentolado rozara la piel del pelirrojo. – Arthur, ¿Por qué me rechazas...? Si yo siento como te estremeces con mis caricias y es más que mero deseo… Arthur, mi Arthy.

Ethan, sin poder resistirse más, comenzó a besar el cuello expuesto del pelirrojo. Ante esto, Arthur comenzó a removerse, hasta que abrió los ojos y le lanzó al moreno una mirada muy somnolienta.

.- Mmmhhh… ¿Qué haces aquí?- bostezó.- Yo te había echado.- reprochó.

.- Y yo creo que tres días fueron suficiente espacio. – sin decir más, Ethan ataco los labios del pelirrojo.

Weasley gimió e intentó por todos los medios resistirse a esos cálidos y conocidos labios que tomaban posesión de los suyos. Sin embargo, su resistencia estaba cayendo a pedazos al sentir como una mano se colaba por el costoso pijama de seda que los elfos le habían dado para usar. Inconcientemente, abrió la boca y sus piernas para dejar que la lengua de Ethan jugara con la suya y que su cuerpo se ubicara sobre él. Lentamente, la mano grande de Nott rodeó su pene y comenzó a masajearlo. Por supuesto, el gemido no pudo ser contenido y el moreno sonrió de lado, dejando sus labios para mirar los hermosos ojos azules.

.- E-Ethan… por favor…- jadeó, arqueando su cuerpo contra el otro.

.- ¿Qué pasa?- pidió, rozando su nariz sobre la de su amante. Arthur odió la sonrisa triunfante que veía en su "captor".- ¿No te atreverás de decir que no quieres esto, verdad?

.- ¿Qué si lo digo?- gruñó, pero luego gimió al sentir como la mano que rodeaba su pene apretaba cruelmente.

.- Mmmhhh… como me gusta cuando te haces el rebelde.- susurró contra su oído, antes de chupar el lóbulo de la oreja derecha.- Recuerdo que eso hacías en el Colegio cuando querías que te cogiera con todas mi fuerzas.

Arthur adquirió el característico rubor Weasley ante esas palabras. Porque era verdad, la relación que mantuvieron mientras eran estudiantes en Hogwarts fue _extremadamente_ pasional, tanto que a veces se avergonzaba cuando lo recordaba. Nadie podría relacionar a ese chico con el Arthur Weasley de ahora, claro… eso era porque solo Ethan Nott conseguía ponerlo tan cachondo.

.- Ethan…- se lamentó, cuando sintió que su amante besaba aquella parte tan sensible de su cuello, que solo él conocía. No siquiera Molly pudo encontrarlo cuando estuvieron casados, a veces pensaba que ese lugar estaba solo reservado para el Slytherin.

.- ¿Qué…?- sonrió más ampliamente.- No voy a hacer nada si me lo pides…

Nott sintió una regresión en el tiempo cuando vio a su querido pelirrojo hacer un puchero. Era tan parecido al que recordaba, solo las arrugas al costado de los labios y en las esquinas de sus ojos cambiaban la cara que recordaba. Su corazón se llenó de gozo al ser conciente que estaban juntos nuevamente y que ahora _nadie_ ni _nada_ los iba a separar. Su vena posesiva y malosa tomó posesión de él y chupó con más crueldad el cuello del otro, mientras su mano bajaba para tocar los testículos.

.- ¡Ah…!

.- Vamos, dilo… quiero escucharlo.

Lágrimas de frustración se formaron en sus ojos, pero no permitió que salieran. Aún así, su última barrera se rompió cuando la otra mano de Ethan se coló en su pantalón, para hacerse paso en su entrada.

.- ¡Ah! ¡Oh, Ethan! ¡Cógeme, por favor! ¡Hazme tuyo!- chilló, mucho al regocijo de su amante.

Sonriendo, el Slytherin volvió su atención a los labios carnosos e hinchados y los besó con pasión. Sus manos dejaron lo que hacían para que pudiera buscar su varita de su túnica. Con un hechizo mental desvistió ambos cuerpos, por lo que jadearon al unísono al sentir sus pieles tocarse.

.- ¿Te preparo…?

.- No, no… entra en mí ya.

Ethan asintió, convocó el lubricante y se lo puso por su ansioso miembro. No necesitando perder tiempo en preparaciones, ubicó su miembro en la entrada del otro y fue penetrando de a poco. Arthur abrió aún más las piernas y levantó levemente sus caderas para facilitar la intrusión. Sus brazos rodearon los amplios hombros de su pareja, para tener apoyo.

Cuando se sintieron completamente unidos, volvieron a besarse hasta que las paredes del ano del pelirrojo cedieran lo necesario para comenzar el acto. Por suerte, no tuvieron mucho que esperar, porque Arthur cedió enseguida y el moreno procedió a salir de él para luego entrar con ímpetu.

.- Hn… despacio…

.- Lo siento… es que me vuelves loco.

Los ojos azules se fijaron en los negros.

.- ¿Aún…?

.- Siempre.- fue la respuesta susurraba contra sus labios, antes que comenzara a cogerse a su amante como lo pedían todos sus instintos.

Arthur se aferró más fuerte a su amante, porque el otro comenzó a entrar y salir, una y otra vez con una velocidad que sorprendía, teniendo en cuenta la edad de ambos. Debía ser, seguro, por la pasión que despertaban sus cuerpos cada vez que estaban juntos. Sus pieles comenzaron a chocarse, haciendo un gran estruendo que se mezclaba con sus gemidos. Ethan usó unas de sus manos para dar placer manual al pene descuidado de su amante.

.- Estoy llegando…- murmuró el pelirrojo, echando su cabeza para atrás y empujando su pene contra la mano que lo masajeaba.

.- Y yo.- gruñó Nott, golpeando con más fuerzas la entrada de su amante, sintiendo la tensión en sus testículos, que indicaban que pronto iba a venirse.

Finalmente, luego de una certera estocada contra su próstata, Arthur se vino en la mano de su amante. Ethan dejó ir su pene y buscó los labios de ojiazul, besando a su pareja y penetrándolo con todas las energías que le quedaban, se vino con un gemido que fue amortiguado por la boca del otro.

Ambos cayeron contra la cama, agotados y sintiendo los estragos del post-orgasmo. Recién ahora podían notar que sus cuerpos tal vez no resistirían una sesión tan intensa de sexo. Sin embargo, eso no les importaba mucho, Arthur se ubicó sobre el pecho desnudo de su amante y cerró los ojos al sentir como Ethan comenzaba a acariciar sus cabellos.

.- Hoy regresa mi hijo…- comentó Nott, luego de un momento.

.- ¿Iremos al castillo a visitarlo?- pregunto Arthur, mirando con esperanza los ojos negros.- Quisiera ver a mis nietos.

El moreno lo miró indeciso por un momento, después de todo, a pesar de esta maravillosa sesión de sexo, no sabía si Arthur ya había caído en sus redes y tal vez quisiera pedir ayuda a sus hijos para que lo separaran de su lado. Sin embargo, al ver ese tierno y molesto puchero de nuevo, no pudo evitar ablandarse.

.- Veremos.- gruñó.

Arthur sonrió, porque sabía que eso era un sí. Contento al saber que esos pequeños gestos aún dominaban a su amante, recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho del otro, para quedarse dormido en el acto.

Neville sabía que su marido le ocultaba algo. Tenía la clara sospecha de ello, así que ahora que volvía a _casa_, al castillo, su maridito tendría que hablar.

.- Quiero saber que pasa. Ya regresemos de nuestra Luna de Miel… ahora puedes interrumpir la felicidad. – exigió Neville Nott.

Théo hizo un amago de sonrisa ante la actitud autoritaria de su Nev. Este casi nunca la usaba, pero a él le gustaba que su chico sacara su personalidad Gryffindor.

.- Bien, durante nuestra Luna Miel, no…- se corrigió, frunciendo el ceño.- justo mientras nosotros partíamos de Luna de Miel… Potter escapó.

Los ojos de Neville se abrieron cuan grandes eran.

.- ¿Harry escapó?- pidió con un hilo de voz.

.- Si, él escapó. Una vez que se descubrió esto, se comenzó con su búsqueda, una búsqueda infructuosa por más de dos semanas. – Théo no dejaba de observar las expresiones que pasaban por el rostro de su Nev. Después de todo, si ellos no estuvieran locamente enamorados, probablemente Neville hubiese intentado lo mismo. – Hasta que el mismísimo Lord Malfoy se ocupó de buscar a Potter, los resultados fueron positivos de inmediato y, en cuestión de días, se capturó a Potter y se le trajo de regreso.

Neville no lo podía creer, mientras él andaba en su nube de amor, había pasado de _todo_, en el castillo.

.- Merlín… ¿Harry esta bien?

.- Debe estarlo, está con Draco.

El chico frunció el entrecejo.

.- Mmmhhh… creo iré a visitar a Ron e intentaré ver a Harry.

.- Pero cariño, recién regresamos…

.- Pero nada Théo, hemos estado tres semanas completamente solos y disfrutando de nuestra compañía mutua, alejados de las noticias. Ésta que acabas de darme es una grande y debo saber de mis amigos. – Neville, totalmente decidido, dejo su departamento.

Théo golpeo el piso con su pie.

.- Lastima… con esa actitud, hubiésemos pasado un momento interesante.

(**Nota:** Je… pervertido como su padre.)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Los ojos azules de Lucas brillaban emocionados al ver, ¡Por Fin!, en vivo y en directo, a sus _primos_. Después de la Luna llena, un cansado Remus, con la compañía de Lucius, llevó a su hijo a conocer a los niños Snape.

Bill había recibido al licántropo con un emocionado abrazo y después le había tocado su buena cuota de besos y abrazos al pequeño moreno, que encantado recibió las atenciones de su _tío_ pelirrojo. Minutos después las cabezas pelirrojas de Aidan, Garrick y Donovan, acompañadas de su hermanita Elizabeth, aparecieron en la sala mirando con curiosidad a Lucas.

.- Niños… - habló Bill. – Les presento a Lucas Lupin, seguro saben quien es. Les he hablado mucho de él y su papá, Remus Lupin. – el pelirrojo apretó con cariño el hombro del castaño que sonrió con su encanto natural.

.- Un gusto en conocerlos, niños.- dijo con su voz apacible.

.- Y Lucas, ellos son mis hijos Aidan, Garrick, Donovan y la pequeña Elizabeth. Estoy seguro que se llevaran de las mil maravillas.

El niño los miró a todos con una ceja enarcada y cabeceó en dirección de todos, con una mirada calculadora en sus ojos. Los gemelos intercambiaron una mirada maliciosa. No habían encontrado un nuevo compañero, sino una nueva victima o esos pensaban los gemelos, porque Lucas era de temer.

.- Hola.- dijo quedamente.

.- Bien niños, vayan a la sala de juegos.

.- ¡Si, papi!

Lucas miró a su padre pidiendo permiso, quien le hizo señas para que se fuera. Los pequeños se fueron, mientras Bill invitaba a Remus a tomar asiento en la sala. Lucius se había ido al ver llegar a los hijos de su mejor amigo, conociendo como eran los gemelos y lo que ya había visto de Lucas, esa casa iba a ser un campo de animales salvajes.

.- He enviado por Ron… - Bill suspiró. - ¿Cómo estas?

.- Cansado, contrariado y muy molesto por esta situación, pero he aprendido a adaptarme a la adversidad.

Bill asintió.

.- Me enfade mucho con Severus por traer de regreso a Harry. – el ceño del pelirrojo se frunció.

.- No tenías que molestarte con él. – Remus sonrió negando con la cabeza. – Debes comprender a Severus, seguramente tú lo conoces más que el resto. Esto fue toda cosa de los Malfoy… Severus no pudo hacer nada.

.- Si, pero… algo se podría haber hecho para atrasarlo aunque sea.- Bill gruñó. – De todas formas, ya no está castigado. – el pelirrojo sonrió radiante.

Un elfo apareció anunciando la llegada de Ron y Neville, este ultimo había encontrado al pelirrojo de camino al área del castillo en al cual vivía.

.- ¡Remus! – Ron se apresuró a abrazar a su ex-profesor.

.- ¡Oh! El pequeño Ron ya es todo un hombre... ¿Y tu hija?

.- Jugando con mis sobrinos y con Lucas… Merlín, ese niño es la viva imagen de su padre.

.- Lo es…- Remus asintió con una sonrisa dulce en sus labios.

.- Hola Remus. – el castaño saludo a su ex profesor con un abrazo.

.- Nev, felicidades por tu boda.

.- Gracias. – Neville sonrió con las mejillas sonrosadas.

.- ¿Qué saben de Harry? – preguntó Ron con ansias.

.- Solo que está con Draco. – respondió Remus con una mirada de tristeza. - Espero que este bien.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

.- Harry, vamos… tienes que comer. – insistió preocupado Draco, porque desde que el moreno había regresado al castillo, no había querido ingerir alimento alguno. Tampoco le había dirigido la palabra al rubio, y de eso ya se cumplían dos días.- Harry…

El moreno permanecía recostado contra el respaldar de la cama, con los brazos cruzados y dirigiendo su mirada a cualquier lugar menos a Draco. Una actitud muy infantil si le preguntaban al Slytherin. Lo que pasaba era que Harry estaba preocupado, muy preocupado, porque la intensidad con la que aquella _chispa_ mágica se hacia notar, comenzaba a crecer con el paso del tiempo dentro de su abdomen.

Draco se acercó a la cama para intentar convencer al moreno de ingerir algún alimento. Se aproximó, como quien lo hace con un animal acarralado, con mucho cuidado.

.- Harry… - el rubio poso su mano en el hombro del moreno.

Potter, perdido en sus pensamientos, no lo notó, hasta que unos minutos después se alejó del toque de Draco y se levantó de la cama con rapidez, pero por el brusco movimiento perdió el equilibrio.

.- Merlín… - alcanzo a murmurar, antes de caer desmayado al suelo.

.- ¡Harry! - Malfoy se apresuró a socorrerlo. Lo levantó del suelo y lo tendió en la cama. Después llamó a un elfo domestico.- ¡Ve por el Medimago! – le grito al elfo, sin despegar la vista de su amante.

Connor MacLean, el medimago, llegó minutos después. El medimago era un joven profesional de la medicina, éste tenía la plena confianza de los Malfoy, puesto que su padre, antes que él, había sido el medimago de cabecera de la aristocrática familia.

.- ¿Qué ocurrió, Draco?

.- No lo sé Connor, Harry se levanto de la cama y de pronto se desplomó hacia el piso, completamente inconciente.

.- ¿Me permites?

El rubio asintió y se alejó de la cama, para darle espacio a MacLean y que revisara a Harry. El medimago lanzó un par de hechizos para verificar sus signos vitales, cuando hizo esto, se encontró con una gran sorpresa.

.- ¿Podría ser…? - murmuro para si. Antes de lanzar otro hechizo que cubrió el cuerpo del moreno. – Por Merlín...

.- ¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene? – preguntó Draco preocupado.

En respuesta, Connor sonrió.

.- Draco… Harry esta esperando un hijo.

El rubio escuchó la noticia y le tomo dos minutos procesarla, cuando al entendió por completo, se dejó caer en una silla con una expresión boba, nada digna de un Malfoy… todo hay que decirlo.

.- ¿Un hijo? – preguntó mirando a Connor. El medimago asintió.- Un hijo…- susurró con la mirada perdida.

.- Estoy casi seguro, pero debo hacer unas pruebas rutinarias para comprobar el estado del bebé y el tiempo de gestación. Debes dejarme solo con él, Draco.

.- De acuerdo… nos vemos…

El rubio asintió y salió de la habitación como un autómata. Connor se apresuró a despertar a Harry, dándole a oler un líquido con un fuerte olor que tenía en un pequeño frasco.

.- Harry… vamos, abre los ojos.

Un quejido escapó de la boca del moreno.

.- Merlín, eso huele horrible…

Connor sonrío al escucharlo.

.- Quédate quieto, te desmayaste y tengo que hacer unas pruebas. Tiene un chichón enorme en la cabeza…

.- ¿Pruebas? ¿Por qué?

.- Harry, te conozco y sé que tu situación con Draco es difícil, pero…

.- ¿Pero…?- apremió, un presentimiento malo que se hacía hueco en su pecho.

.- Primero, déjame verificar si son ciertas mis conjeturas. – el medimago movió su varita sobre el cuerpo de Harry. Una luz resplandeciente lo rodeo, esta comenzó a concentrarse en su vientre cambiando de color blanco a azul, terminando en un verde saludable.

.- ¿Qué ocurre?

.- Como dije, sé que tu situación con Draco es difícil, pero, sea como sea, esto es una bendición.

Harry intento pasar saliva por su garganta, pero estaba seca.

.- Estoy… estoy esperando… ¿cierto…? – el moreno se quedo en silencio.

.- Si, estás esperando un bebé.

Las manos de Harry viajaron hasta su vientre, mientras dejaba caer lágrimas por sus mejillas.

.- Maldita sea…- logró susurrar con rencor.

El joven medimago suspiró, esperaba que esta noticia no terminara de devastar la vida de ese pobre muchacho.

**Continuará…**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nos leemos… si Merlín quiere ¬¬"

**Angeli & Uko-chan**


	12. Capitulo 11: Algunas Revelaciones

**Gigoló**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros ©.

**Resumen:** Han transcurrido siete años desde el final de la guerra. La Oscuridad domina el Mundo Mágico y muchas cosas han cambiado bajo el orden del nuevo Lord Oscuro, Lucius Malfoy. En ese mundo dominado por la aristocracia un hombre lleva una vida que le place (pero gracias a un trabajo que nadie quiere tener), y este mismo hombre despertará en el Lord sentimientos que él no debería tener para magos de su _clase_.

**Pareja Principal:** Remus Lupin y Lucius Malfoy.

**Parejas Secundarias:**Severus/Bill, Draco/Harry, Blaise/Ron, Cassius/George, Roger Davies/Fred, Theodore/Neville, Viktor/Hermione, Ethan Nott/Arthur.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** esta historia se lleva a cabo dentro de un **Universo Alternativo**, esperamos que hayan leído esta advertencia, para evitar las posibles quejas.

La trama contendrá embarazo masculino, OOC (Out-Of-Character) y otras cosas. Como ya mencionamos, la historia es la respuesta a un desafío propuesto por **LaDamaOscuradePisis (Ahora MelaniLupin XD)**.

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: diálogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva:_ pensamientos de los personajes.

-**Nota:** notas de las autoras.

* * *

**Capitulo 11: Algunas Revelaciones. **

Esa tarde un gran estallido interrumpió la calma de la mansión. Bill, al escucharlo, suspiró con cansancio, de seguro habían sido sus niños, mas específicamente, dos de sus niños. Suspiró una vez más antes de levantarse y salir en la búsqueda de sus diablillos.

.- Debe ser algún gen que tienen los gemelos de sangre Weasley. – el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza y rogó porque el daño no fuera mayor. Fuese cual fuese la travesura que cometieron.

Los encontró más pronto de lo que creía. Ambos caminaban con dirección a la casa, pero encontrarlos fue una gran sorpresa, porque los niños estaban completamente, de pies a cabeza, cubiertos de un pigmento. Aidan lucía un tono verde y Garrick un tono azul.

.- ¡Oh, por Merlín! ¿Les salió mal la broma pequeños? – dijo Bill sarcásticamente, se cruzó de brazos y frunció el seño.

.- No pá, la broma salió bien. – habló Aidan.

.- El problema estuvo en que los embromados fuimos nosotros. – continuó Garrick

.- No entiendo. – el pelirrojo mayor descruzo los brazos.

.- Queríamos jugarle una broma a Lucas… - respondió Aidan.

.- Pero él nos la volteó.

En el rostro, hasta ahora serio de Bill, se formó una gran sonrisa.

.- O sea que han encontrado la horma de su zapato.

Los gemelos suspiraron abatidos y retomaron el paso hasta su hogar. Tal vez su padre, Severus, tendría algo para quitar el color que les pigmentaba todo el cuerpo. Después de todo, él ha tenido que luchar con pigmentos desde que los niños habían aprendido a caminar.

Un gran suspiro conjunto fue lo que escuchó Bill, que seguía a sus hijos a unos cuantos pasos, por lo que contuvo la risa.

- _Seguramente mis hijos lo pensarán dos veces antes de volver a jugarle una broma a Lucas._- sonrisa – _Solo espero que esto no resulte como dice el dicho muggle… Si no puedes contra ellos… úneteles._

Un escalofrió recorrió al pelirrojo.

.- ¡Merlín nos proteja!

_Es difícil ser padre…_

Remus se paseaba intranquilo por su habitación. Hoy se cumplían ya tres días desde la luna llena y en pocas horas tendría que saldar su deuda con Lucius, el primero de muchos encuentros que, seguramente, tendría con él rubio, porque si solo lo hubiese querido para una noche, no lo hubiese traído desde el barrio rojo.

Tal vez era un tanto irrisorio pensar que un gigoló podía estar nervioso por realizar un _trabajo_, pero, desde cierto punto de vista, esta sería la primera vez, ya que esta sería su primera vez con un hombre… en el tipo de sexo que Lucius quería practicar.

.- Bien repasemos… Lucas esta con Bill, - el licántropo comenzó a contar con los dedos. – Ya estoy vestido y preparado para la ocasión y… creo que eso es todo, no eran tantas cosas… - suspiró.- pero estoy tan inquieto.

El castaño soltó otro suspiro y miro el reloj, aun faltaba una hora para su cita con Malfoy, caminó hasta el espejo de pie que tenía en la habitación y observó su atuendo una vez más. Miró su reflejo ladeando la cabeza de un lado a otro, su cabello castaño había sido cepillado unas cien veces (tal era su nerviosismo que tarde se dio cuenta de ello) y lucía reluciente. Escogió una de sus mejores túnicas de trabajo para la ocasión, ésta había sido un regalo de una _amiga_. La túnica era de un tono azul oscuro, la cual se ajustaba a su fisonomía sin problemas, bajo ella llevaba unos pantalones negros y un camisa blanca de seda.

Volvió a darle un vistazo al reloj, aun faltaban quince minutos para el encuentro, dio un suspiro frustrado y busco algún libro en que entretenerse mientras pasaba la hora.

**En otro lugar**

Lucius había recibido la noticia de que sería abuelo la mañana de ese mismo día. Cuando su unigénito entró a su despacho, el rubio Lord esperaba alguna queja sobre la su mascota, _gatito_ Potter, o un minuto de: "Padre, Harry no me ama." y todo lo demás, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver el rostro serio de su hijo y, con algo de incredulidad, escuchó la noticia.

Definitivamente no lo esperaba, principalmente porque el embarazo masculino tiene dos requisitos fundamentales para que se de. Primero, que ambos progenitores se amen y segundo que ambos deseen al niño. Imaginen su shock al enterarse de esa noticia entonces.

Él sabía que su hijo amaba a Potter, un amor tal vez obsesivo, pero amor al fin y al cabo. Seguramente, Draco deseaba tener un hijo con su _amor_, ¿pero era que acaso Potter amaba a Draco?

Ambos Malfoy compartieron la noticia con algo de incredulidad, los dos tenían muchas preguntas que resolver.

Como siempre, Lucius sacó a relucir su lado precavido y le sugirió a su hijo que realizaran una prueba de paternidad. Tal prueba era sencilla, solo se recitaba un hechizo con ambos progenitores presentes, el hechizo comprobaría la compatibilidad de la magia del feto con el de los padres, si la compatibilidad es positiva brillaría formando una esfera entre los padres.

Gracias a la sugerencia de Lucius, una duda se instaló en Draco ¿Y si él sino era el padre?

Draco dejo el despacho de su padre un tanto más apesadumbrado de lo que había llegado. El lord permaneció en su despacho gran parte del día y, con un vaso de whisky de fuego, meditaba los últimos acontecimientos.

.- Si resulta que el hijo que espera Potter es de Draco… se aseguraría la descendencia Malfoy y tal vez mi hijo tome las responsabilidades que le corresponden. Quizás la paternidad lo centre…

Estiro una de sus manos hasta su escritorio y removió unos cuentos papeles que estaban en el. Hojeó algunos informes con poco interés, no había mucho de que preocuparse, su control era total y los rebeldes hace mucho que no actuaban y, sinceramente, no le preocupaba un puñado de insurgentes. Lo que no significaba que bajara la guardia.

Observó el reloj que tenía en la mesa.

.- 19:30, hora de retirarme a mis habitaciones. Espero que Lupin conozca de puntualidad.

Bebió el último sorbo de su vaso y se retiro del despacho.

**Habitaciones de Lucius**

Puntualmente a las 20:00 horas, un elfo domesticó llevó a Remus con Lucius. El elfo miraba extraño a la criatura que guiaba, puesto que podía sentir su nerviosismo. Bien, él también estaría nervioso si tuviera que estar en presencia del amo… que no era el mejor de los amos.

Tocó suavemente a la puerta y, luego de recibir el permiso, hizo entrar al lobo. Lo primero que los ojos grises de Lucius vieron fue el sencillo, pero costoso y seductor atuendo de su "prisionero". En verdad se veía hermoso y solo esa ropa bastó para que su miembro despertara. Bien, si el licántropo era _una puta_ antes de que llegara a sus manos, tal vez no habría necesidad de alargar esto demasiado.

.- Desvístete y acuéstate en la cama.- masculló. Esos pensamientos de hace un rato lo habían puesto extrañamente enfadado.

.- ¿D-Disculpa…?

.- Lo que escuchaste, Lupin. ¿No actuarás como una virgen ahora, o si?

Los ojos de Remus se angostaron, pero asintió, tratando de que el rubio no viera su nerviosismo y caminó hasta la cama. Con dedos temblorosos se fue deshaciendo de a poco de toda la ropa que lo cubría, eso podría hacerlo bien, pero temía el momento en que el rubio se le acercara, aunque, no entendía porque su lobo interno se estaba revolviendo a la expectativa de lo que iba a pasar. Era como si lo esperara con ansiedad.

Una vez terminada su tarea, intentó ponerse en su papel de Gigoló y se acostó sensualmente en la cama, ladeando un poco su cuerpo y dejando a vista su miembro para que el mayor lo viera. Sus acciones hicieron efecto inmediato, pues vio que los ojos grises lo miraban con hambre y lujuria evidentes.

.- Maldita sea, Remus. ¿Dónde estabas antes de esto…?- gruñó el rubio antes de comenzar a desvestirse él mismo.

Remus se apresuró a levantarse y detuvo las manos de Lucius. El mayor enarcó una ceja y Lupin solo sonrió. Él comenzó a desabrochar los botones del rubio, dejando un beso en cada parte de piel que quedaba al descubierto. Tener a un Malfoy gimiendo por sus acciones, indudablemente tornó más pícaro a Remus, por lo que dirigió sus dientes a uno de los pezones del otro para mordisquearlo y lamerlo.

Lucius tomó los cabellos castaños y empujó su cabeza para juntar más esos dientes a su cuerpo. Sin embargo, su deseo aumentó grandemente, por lo que gruñó y empujó a Remus a la cama. Se ubicó entre las piernas delgadas y musculosas y descendió su boca directamente hasta el pene del otro. Lo tomó entre sus manos y comenzó a bombear antes de que su boca tomara posesión de la carne. Remus jadeó y arqueó su cuerpo hacia el contacto, de a poco olvidando su nerviosismo.

Cuando la culminación del lobo estuvo en su boca, Lucius usó ese mismo líquido para lubricar sus dedos y llevarlos a la entrada del castaño. Lo extraño sentir la tensión de otro por su acto, pero pensó que era solo un acto del menor. Seguramente eso hacía con todos su clientes, para hacerlos satisfechos. Gruñó y saco los dos dedos que tenía en la entrada y ubicó su pene. Si su prisionero era una puta antes… era evidente que la preparación iba a estar de más.

Se empujó de una sola vez en la estrecha entrada y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

.- ¡Arg! ¡Oh, dios…!- gimió lleno de dolor.

.- ¡Por Salazar! ¡¿Eras tú…?!- preguntó incrédulo.

Remus evitó su mirada y solo asintió, tratando de acomodarse y evitar lastimar más si entrada.

.- ¿Pero como…? ¿Si tú eres…? Y Lucas es…

.- Lastima…- lloriqueó el licántropo.

Asustado como nunca en su vida, el rubio intentó salir, pero Remus lo detuvo, rodeando su cintura con sus piernas.

.- Si sales ahora vas a causarme más dolor.

Lucius asintió, sabiendo que tenía razón. No preguntó nada, este momento no era para preguntas. Así que, para aligerar el dolor del menor, tomó el pene ya flácido y comenzó a masturbarlo. Su idea surgió efecto enseguida y el Gryffindor comenzó a gemir bajito, entonces fue cuando Lucius tomó posesión de sus labios. Ellos eran suaves y expertos, lo que hacía un contraste enorme con la entrada virgen que había descubierto.

Pronto, gracias al acostumbramiento del ano de Remus y la sangre que había salido con el primer empuje, que Lucius se moviera dentro de él se hizo más fácil. Comenzó con embestidas cortas y pausadas, hasta que ellas se volvieron desbocadas y salvajes.

Remus se aferró a su espalda y comenzó a jadear como si estuviera corriendo una maratón. Lucius hacía lo propio, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del más joven. Oh, que bien se sentía. Que bien se sentía poder poseer al licántropo y saberse el primero aumentaba su ego viril. Era increíble poder sentir como estas nuevas sensaciones activaban cosas desconocidas dentro de Remus, que parecía sorprendido cada vez que su pene golpeaba su próstata y lo que ello causaba.

.- Lu… Lucius…

Lo inevitable enseguida se hizo presente. Y ambos sintieron el orgasmo golpear sus cuerpos con una fuerza que no conocían. El rubio no pudo evitar caer derrumbado sobre el cuerpo más pequeño, porque ni siquiera tuvo fuerzas para hacerse a un lado. Pasado unos minutos, ambos se recuperaron de su letargo y el mayor conectó sus ojos grises con los ambarinos.

.- Tienes muchas cosas que explicarme Lupin…

Remus desvió la mirada del rostro de Lucius, con cuidado se movió en la cama, tapando su cuerpo desnudo y sudado, antes de volver a conectar su mirada con el rubio.

.- Si quieres que te confirme que era virgen, lo hago. Sí, _era virgen_, pero tú ya te encargaste de que no lo sea más.

.- Yo, bien… no lo sabía. Tu anterior trabajo no me dio pistas de que esto pudiera haber pasado. Aún así… me disculpo por ser tan brusco. – el rubio titubeó ante la actitud dura de Lupin.

.- Mmmhhh… lo acepto. Porque tienes razón… no podías saber.

Lucius se sentó en la cama y apoyo la espalda en la cabecera de la cama.

.- Pero, se suponía que tú eras un gigoló. ¿Por qué conservabas tu virginidad allí…?

.- Y lo soy, uno retirado, pero lo soy. Aunque mis clientes eran en su mayoría mujeres y si _atendía_ a algún hombre, nunca fui el sumiso.

.- Tú tienes un hijo. ¿Acaso no es tuyo?

Los ojos de Remus chispearon con furia y el dorado de sus ojos brillo con fuerza.

.- Nunca repitas eso, Malfoy.- siseó. - Mi hijo, Lucas, es mío. Soy su padre y ni siquiera tú puedes decir lo contrario. Espero haber sido muy claro, Lord Malfoy. – el castaño terminó sus palabras con un leve gruñido.

El rubio solo pudo enarcar una ceja, temiendo ser atacado por un licántropo furioso. Aunque, si se ponía a pensar, él era un ex Mortífago y ahora encargado de gobernar el Mundo Mágico, si se presentaba una lucha con el lobo… él sería el ganador.

.- No estás en condiciones de amenazarme, _Remus._

.- Entonces, si me lo permite, deseo regresar a mi habitación. – Lupin intento sentarse y una punzada de dolor lo atacó, pero, habiendo sufrido dolores más intensos después de sus trasformaciones, logró sentarse en la cama y deslizar sus pies fuera de esta.

Lucius suspiró, masajeando sus sienes. La actitud de Remus se le hacía horrorosamente familiar a la que Potter tenía con su hijo.

.- Espero un momento Lupin, te ayudaré a llegar a tu habitación.

Remus observó con incredulidad a Malfoy, que se levantaba de la cama con movimientos felinos. Se colocó una bata y calzó sus perfectos pies con unas pantuflas de seda, caminó hasta él y se coloco a su lado, ofreciéndole un brazo. El castaño lo acepto, hoy ya había jugado mucho con su suerte al enfrentarse con el rubio por Lucas.

.- Gracias. – susurró, se levanto y se coloco una bata.

En silencio, ambos caminaron hasta la habitación de Remus, la cual estaba relativamente cerca, puesto que estaba en la planta del castillo que ocupaba Malfoy. El rubio quiso asegurase de tenerlo lo más cerca posible.

Cuando llegaron, Lupin entró a su habitación, dejando fuera de esta a Lucius, quien en ningún momento dejó de mirarlo con sus intensos ojos color plata. Había sido una noche extraña y, estando ya solo, dejó salir un suspiro. Llamó a un elfo y le solicitó que le prepara un baño en el amplio jacuzzi que tenía, lo necesitaba y mucho.

Una vez dentro del agua, dejó salir un suspiro y sintió como el agua caliente y las burbujas relajaban la tensión de su cuerpo lastimado. No pudo evitar que el encuentro con Lucius llegara hasta sus pensamientos. Era la primera vez que su lobo había saltado excitado ante una de sus parejas, el animal en su interior se había regocijado ante el toque de esas manos blancas y los besos de la boca del rubio. El Gryffindor podía jurar que su lobo interno había ronroneado en algún momento, como un gatito manso.

Remus se sumergió en el agua, intentando alejar los pensamientos que claramente lo estaban excitando. Siendo que, _claramente_, debería estar _enfadado_ por los hechos.

.- Maldito Malfoy, no puedo estar sintiendo cosas por ti. – cerró los ojos y dejó que su mente y cuerpo se llenaran del olor de las sales que tenía el agua. Era mejor no pensar por ahora, solo relajarse y luego ir a la cama.

Al día siguiente, Lupin fue por su hijo a donde residía el matrimonio Snape-Weasley, a la hora que sabía que el niño despertaba.

.- Buen día, Remus.- saludó sonriente el joven pelirrojo.

.- Buen día, Bill. ¿Cómo se comporto mi niño?

El pelirrojo soltó una risita.

.- Bien. Aunque no lo creas… rodeado de estos pequeños diablillos, Lucas se comportó perfectamente.

El castaño no pudo evitar enviarle una mirada incrédula a Bill, él conocía a su hijo, sabía que sus ideas de diversión podían ser explosivas. _Tan parecido a él, su papá_… pensó con amargura.

Bill guió a Remus hasta el pequeño comedor de la cocina, donde Lucas y los niños Snape tomaban su desayuno. El castaño abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver que los gemelos tenían el cabello de colores llamativos… verde y azul.

.- Buen día, niños. – saludó con un sonrisa desconcertada.

.- ¡Buen día, Señor Lupin! – respondieron los pequeños al unísono. Claro no todos con la misma claridad, unos por tener la boca llena y otros por que su dicción aun se _comía_ algunas letras.

.- ¡Hola, papi! – chilló Lucas desde su puesto, mostrando su dentadura, a la que le faltaba un par de dientes, al sonreír.

El niño de inmediato fue besado por su padre en al frente.

.- ¿Fuiste buen niño, Lucas?- preguntó con sospecha. Tal vez si había hecho alguna de las suyas y Bill simplemente no lo notó.

.- Claro, papi. ¿Por qué habría yo de hacer algo maloso?– el moreno colocó su mejor carita de ángel ingenuo.

.- Bien…- aceptó con renuencia.- Termina tu cereal que tenemos que ir a la habitación. Por cierto, me informaron que hay un profesor que atiende las necesidades escolares de los gemelos y tú incorporaras a las clases desde mañana.

.- ¿Qué? No… pá.- puchero – Yo quiero estudiar contigo.- gimoteo.

.- Lo seguiremos haciendo Lu, pero es bueno que compartas con chicos de tu edad. Además, yo no lo sé todo… el profesor podrá enseñarte otras cosas… y darte libros que en casa no teníamos. Eso sin contar que el Castillo está más equipado para que puedas aprender…

Lucas le sonrió a los gemelos con su carita de ángel y ellos le sonrieron de la misma manera. Remus y Bill conocían esas expresiones en sus hijos, solo esperaban que el castillo sobreviviera a los pequeños.

De camino hasta la habitación que, ahora, era su hogar, Lucas le relató a Remus como los gemelos le enseñaron su cuarto de juegos y que recorrieron algunos sectores del castillo. Claro, omitiendo el "accidente".

.- ¡Papi, este lugar es genial!- el morenito suspiró emocionado.- ¡Hubiésemos venido antes! ¡Hay tanto que ver y explorar!

.- Lo sé hijo, aquí pase los mejores años de mi vida. – el licántropo acarició la roca de pared. – Entremos.- una vez adentro, Remus guió al niño a unos de los sillones de su sala de estar.- Ven Lu, hablemos.

Lucas se sentó en sillón y Remus se acuclillo frente a él.

.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas todo serio?

.- Lucas, ¿recuerdas cuando te hablé de que eras un pequeño afortunado, porque me tienes a mí que te adoro y te quiero? – Remus abrazó al pequeño y el hizo cosquillas, logrando que Lucas riera. – ¿Y además dos personas que están en el cielo y que te aman tanto que dieron su vida por protegerte?

.- Si, papá. Me acuerdo de eso.

.- Bien mi niño, si el señor rubio que nos fue buscar a casa te pregunta por ellos, no le digas nada y si se pone pesado te permito hacerle una travesura chiquita.- guiñó un ojo.

Los ojos de Lucas brillaron.

.- ¿Puedo molestar al señor que parece una señora bonita?

.- Si Lu, pero solo si molesta con ese tema que acabo de decirte. ¿Trato? – Lupin extendió la mano.

.- Trato. – el niño dio su mano y el trato se cerró.

.- Ahora ve a cepillarte los dientes y luego te enseñare los jardines del castillo.

Lucas aplaudió y dando saltitos se dirigió al baño. Remus observó al niño hasta que cerró la puerta.

.- No importa lo que pase, siempre cuidaré de ti Lucas… Te lo juré – Remus miro al cielo, a un interlocutor imaginario - y también me lo juré a mí. No permitiré que nadie lo dañe, crecerá y vivirá feliz. – El castaño cambio su rostro serio a uno sonriente. - Y si Malfoy intenta averiguar algo con Lucas, conocerá lo que es un Merodeador de cepa. - Una sonrisa más amplia ilumino su rostro y, con los recuerdos de los buenos momentos del colegio, fue por su capa para enseñarle los jardines a su hijo y porque no, tal vez, también alguno de los secretos aprendidos cuando él era un Merodeador.

**Continuará…**

_**Angeli & Uko-chan**_


	13. Capitulo 12: Una decisión para el futuro

**Gigoló**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros ©.

**Resumen:** Han transcurrido siete años desde el final de la guerra. La Oscuridad domina el Mundo Mágico y muchas cosas han cambiado bajo el orden del nuevo Lord Oscuro, Lucius Malfoy. En ese mundo dominado por la aristocracia un hombre lleva una vida que le place (pero gracias a un trabajo que nadie quiere tener), y este mismo hombre despertará en el Lord sentimientos que él no debería tener para magos de su _clase_.

**Pareja Principal:** Remus Lupin y Lucius Malfoy.

**Parejas Secundarias:** Severus Snape/Bill Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini/Ron Weasley, Cassius Warrington/George Weasley, Roger Davies/Fred Weasley, Theodore Nott/Neville Longbottom, Viktor Krum/Hermione Granger, Ethan Nott/Arthur Weasley.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** esta historia se lleva a cabo dentro de un **Universo Alternativo**, esperamos que hayan leído esta advertencia, para evitar las posibles quejas.  
La trama contendrá embarazo masculino, OOC (Out-Of-Character) y otras cosas. Como ya mencionamos, la historia es la respuesta a un desafío propuesto por **LaDamaOscuradePisis**.

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: diálogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva:_ pensamientos de los personajes.

-**Nota:** notas de las autoras.

* * *

**Capitulo 12: Una decisión para el futuro. **

Harry estaba en una de las torres más altas del castillo, la torre en la cual alguna vez se dieron las clases de Astronomía, la que conoció en una de sus primeras y emocionantes aventuras, cuando decidieron entregar al dragón Norberto a Charlie Weasley. La espalda del moreno estaba apoyada contra la fría piedra, sin importarle que esta le daba escalofríos y entre sus dedos movía constantemente una pieza de madera, su varita, la cual había regresado a sus manos después de muchos años de darla por perdida.

En ese momento acababa de transformar un papel en un ave, la cual llevaría un importante mensaje, que él ya tenia su varita.

Un suspiro se dejo oír de parte del moreno.

.- Siempre creí que cuando recuperara mi varita… todo cambiaría, todo mejoraría, pero ahora… – Harry llevó una mano hasta su vientre y sintió la energía de su hijo. – Merlín, ¿Por qué…? ¿Qué hecho yo de malo para merecer esto…? No fue suficiente todo lo que sufrí en la guerra y la humillación que vengo aguantando desde su final… ¿Un hijo es tu última forma de castigarme…?- preguntó mirando al cielo.

Cuando Harry había llegado al lugar, hace aproximadamente unos veinte minutos atrás, por su cabeza había pasado una oscura idea. Apoyado en el barandal de piedra, había pensado en saltar y terminar con todo, pero él no era un cobarde, era un Gryffindor y, sobre todo, pronto sería padre y debía afrontarlo, aceptarlo y logar olvidar la rabia que sentía en ese momento. Después de todo, un hijo era lo que siempre deseo antes de que la guerra terminara… y, a pesar de las circunstancias con la que este llegaba, él no iba a despreciarlo. Demasiadas malas memorias con los Dursley's se venían a su mente con el solo hecho de desdeñar a su bebé.

.- Seré un buen padre… o lo intentaré. – se dijo para si con un toque de tristeza. Tomo la varita y la oculto entre sus ropas. Estaba por irse cuando la puerta de madera se abrió, el cuerpo del moreno se tensó, pero al ver quien entraba sonrió.- Remus…

.- Mi cacharro. – el castaño se acercó al chico, que se veía más indefenso de lo que podía recordar ver a Harry Potter, y lo abrazó. – Sé que puede ser una pregunta tonta, pero… ¿Cómo estas?

.- Sinceramente… me siento perdido. Como si la esperanza se hubiese desvanecido de mí, pero cada vez que llevo mi mano hasta mi vientre, no sé… es tan difícil no creer.

.- Te entiendo, no busques explicación para lo que sientes. – el castaño sonrió. – Cuado sostuve a Lucas por primera vez en brazos, sentí… - los ojos de Remus se empañaron de emoción. – Sentí que lo quería, que lo amaba con devoción, que haría cualquier cosa por él. Supe en ese momento que yo era su padre y él era mi hijo, ese sentimiento fue mucho más grande y profundo que la promesa que le hice a Padfoot. En ese instante, entendí que ser padre es mucho más de lo que yo creí…

La mano de Harry seco uno de las lágrimas que caía por la mejilla del lobo.

.- Lo siento, siempre he sido sentimental. – Remus sonrió.

.- Gracias, Remus. – el moreno abrazó el cuerpo del mayor. - ¿Cómo te ha ido con el megalómano mayor?

Remus rió.

.- Veo que se ha ampliado tu vocabulario.

El moreno alzo la nariz, imitando un gesto muy de Draco.

.- Necesitaba una palabra para definir a los Malfoy's y esa me pareció perfecta. Además, no tenía mucho que hacer cuando _él_ no estaba sobre mí, por ello comencé a leer...- suspiró - ¿Y bien?

.- Hasta el momento me ha tratado bien, no puedo decir nada al respecto de las instalaciones en que me alojo. Tengo libertad para moverme por el castillo y Lucas ha tenido oportunidad de jugar con los gemelos Snape. No es del todo mal, si no fuese porque…

.- Porque te trajeron obligado y estas aquí contra tu voluntad.

.- Si.- admitió, con una mueca.

.- La historia de mi vida. – el moreno bufó.

Una brisa helada recordó a Remus que había venido por Harry para llevarlo a un lugar más templado e intentar que comiera algo. Todo por petición de Draco, claro que eso el castaño no lo diría.

.- Ven Harry, vamos abajo y comamos algo… tal vez chocolate caliente.

El moreno asintió, hacia frió y ciertamente tenía hambre.

Un Ravenclaw frustrado, un Gryffindor acongojado y otro lloroso, era la escena que representaba en ese momento Roger Davies, Fred y George Weasley. Fred intentaba consolar a su hermano, mientras George lloraba en el hombro de este y a Roger… pues se le jodio la noche y no tenía mas que aguantarse. Aunque… ¡maldito su jefe! Justo ahora tenía que hacerse el gruñón. ¬¬

Todo este dilema había comenzado tiempo atrás.

**.:.Dos Horas Antes.:. **

En momentos como este, Cassius Warrington se preguntaba: "¿Por qué diablos se había enamorado de un Gryffindor?"

.- George no conoce la prudencia. Seguramente cree que es la hermana de Helga Hufflepuff. – bufó indignado y cruzándose de brazos, para después comenzar a golpear con los dedos el escritorio.

El recio Comandante General de la Orden de Vigilancia, estaba realmente indignado. Debido a que su novio, George Weasley, aprovechándose de que se durmió, (después de que ambos cogieran como conejos) tomó unos cuantos de sus cabellos para transformarse en él, gracias a la poción Multijugos, dejándole solo una nota informándole que no saliera de casa, porque _obviamente_ no podía haber dos Cassius Warrington paseándose por la ciudad.

Cuando la paciencia del moreno estaba por reventar un suave ¡poof! le indico que alguien llegaba.

.- Justo a tiempo. – murmuro el pelirrojo, vestido con las ropas de Cassius, que le quedaban inmensas, ya que había vuelto a transformarse en él.

Cassius continúo en su posición imperturbable, aunque por dentro sintió un gran alivio de ver de regreso a su novio. George sonrió nervioso a su novio, conocía esa cara.

.- Volví amor.

.- Eso veo.

.- ¿Estas enojadito? – el pelirrojo intentó acercársele, pero el otro se levantó, alejándose de él. - ¿Cassy…?

.- George, te sobrepasaste esta vez. He roto muchas reglas por ti y tal vez muchas otras hoy, ¿no? – los ojos verde-agua lo miraron significativamente. – En ocasiones como esta me planteo el por qué estas conmigo. Seguramente es por la causa…

.- No Cassius, lo hice porque tenía algo importante que hacer.

.- Siempre es algo importante. Todo es importante, menos yo.- masculló.

.- No digas eso.- susurró, queriendo volver a acercarse a su pareja.

.- Es mejor que te cambies y te vayas. No tengo las ganas ni las fuerzas para escuchar tus patéticas excusas. Ya cuando quiera volver a verte te avisaré.

El moreno salio del cuarto dejando a George atrás, sintiéndose muy triste. Claro, el pelirrojo no se iba dejar abatir a la primera y fue tras Cassius, pero este se encerró en su habitación y no hubo hechizo ni ruego que hiciera salir a su novio y de esta manera George terminó interrumpiendo la velada romántica de su hermano.

**.:.Tiempo actual.:. **

.- Fred, Cassius no quiso oírme. – sollozó. – Creyó que… él me dijo que solo lo estaba utilizando. ¡Si muchas veces le he dicho que lo amo! ¡Yo no ando diciéndole por ahí a la gente que los amo porque sí…! ¡Y ese idiota viene a decirme que lo utilizo…!- balbuceó entristecido y enfadado.

.- Yo sé, George.- su gemelo palmeó su espalda.

.- Definitivamente, la hiciste grande.- dijo Davies apoyado en una pared observando la escena.- Si Cassius reaccionó así, es porque verdaderamente está enojado contigo.

Otro sollozo escapó de los labios del pelirrojo.

.- No estás ayudando, querido.- los ojos azules de Fred taladraron a Roger.

.- Es la verdad.- dijo este alzando los hombros.

.- Roger, cállate, ¿quieres? Si no vas a decir algo que pueda levantar los ánimos de mi hermano… es mejor que te vayas.

Davies volvió a bufar, indignado por ser echado, antes de salir de la habitación. Dio una mirada molesta a la puerta antes de decidir a irse. Porque también había visto la súplica en los hermosos ojos de su amante y entendía que era mejor dejarlos solos para que George se tranquilizara.

.- Iré con Cassius, seguramente esta pateando algunas cosas en ese momento.- masculló para sí.

_'Y mañana no deseo aguantarlo gruñón. Debe reconciliarse con su gemelo por el bien de la cordura de los miembros de la Orden…'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lupin dio dos golpecitos suaves a la puerta del despacho de Malfoy. No esperaba que lo llamara tan pronto, habían transcurrido dos días desde su encuentro y el lobo esperaba recibir otra _invitación_ para asistir a su habitación, pero quizás Malfoy tenía una fantasía por cumplirse en ese lugar.

.- Malfoy… - Remus se mordió el labio inferior, para no reír.

Un Lucius Malfoy de cabello rosa lo miraba con el ceño fruncido desde su escritorio.

.- Lupin.- siseó venenoso.

.- ¿Qué ocurrió?

.- Tu hijo… eso ocurrió. – dijo, siseando las palabras con enojo.

Esta vez Remus no oculto la risa.

.- Lo siento, pero no entiendo. ¿Por qué mi Lucas te hizo eso? – el castaño apunto al cabello rosa de Lucius.

Un rictus se formo en la boca de Malfoy, no admitiría a Lupin que había intentado saber algo del origen del niño, preguntándole a Lucas.

.- Ese no es el tema. – Lucius se levanto del sillón. – Tú hijo no conoce la autoridad. A esta edad debería ya saber respetar a sus mayores o atenerse a las consecuencias de sus actos.

.- Es un niño.- frunció el ceño ante la amenaza.

.- Uno malcriado.- espetó.

.- Es travieso, siempre ha sido así y no veo nada de malo en que te haya teñido el cabello.

.- ¡¿Acaso tienes replica para todo?!- exclamó frustrado.

.- Cuando se trata de mi hijo, si.

Lucius hubiese querido gruñir y tirarse el cabello, pero él era un Malfoy y se limitó a elevar una ceja.

.- Espero que no se vuelva repetir. Recuerda que ambos están en mis dominios y no deseo desacato, de nadie, ni siquiera de un niño que actúa "normal".- siseó, entrecerrando los ojos.- Ahora retírate, Lupin.

.- Señor. – Remus realizo una reverencia burlona, con sus ojos brillando de alegría ante la travesura de su hijo.

.- No… espera…

Remus frunció el ceño y giró lentamente, solo para casi darse de lleno con el rostro de Malfoy que había llegado junto a él en un segundo. El mayor rodeó su cintura con sus fuertes brazos y le arrebató en beso que lo dejó sin aliento. Lupin tardó varios segundos en recuperarse y pestañeó mirando confundido al rubio.

.- Ahora vete y recuerda lo que te he dicho sobre el mocoso.

.- Eh…sí.- musitó perdido, antes de retirarse.

.- ¡Maldito diablillo! – murmuró Lucius una vez solo. – Encantadora criatura, al igual que mis ahijados.- dijo con ironía. El Lord se masajeo las sienes.- Necesito una poción para el dolor de cabeza… o más bien dos. – hablo sosteniendo un mechón de cabello rosa. – Severus se reirá de mí y siempre me sacará en cara esta broma maldita.

Lucius se dio el lujo de bufar en soledad. Esta era la oportunidad perfecta que tendría su amigo para cobrarle todas las veces que él se burló por las cosas que los gemelos le hacían.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La resistencia se había sentido abatida cuando recibieron las noticias de que Harry había sido nuevamente llevado al castillo, pero no todo estaba perdido, porque ya se sabía que la magia del moreno estaba de regreso y además que su varita estaba en sus manos, gracias a George Weasley.

Hermione era hija de muggles, pero realmente extrañaba el mundo mágico.

.- Viktor, ¿Algún día regresaremos?

.- Claro que si amor y nuestros hijos asistirán a Hogwarts.

La castaña sonrió.

.- ¿Hogwarts, no Drumstrang?

Viktor también sonrió.

.- Hogwarts siempre me pareció más acogedor. – el hombre abrazo a su esposa por la cintura.

.- Sobre todo, porque yo soy hija de muggles.

Ambos rieron.

.- No, porque cuando liberemos a Hogwarts será un símbolo para el mundo mágico. Que hijos de muggles y medias sangres asistan al lugar marcará el triunfo de la resistencia.

.- Te amo, Víctor.

.- Y yo a ti. – la besó. – Bien, pero ahora vamos a la sala que deben estar por llegar nuestros amigos.

Los mencionados amigos era gente de la resistencia, magos y brujas que nunca han dejado de creer. En sus pensamientos estaba presente la idea de que en algún momento debía de volver a brillar la luz.

Los ojos del patriarca Weasley brillaban con lágrimas contenidas. Ethan Nott había cumplido su palabra, y él ahora estaba en la casa de Bill, rodeado de sus nietos e hijos. Claro, Nott lo vigilaba sentado desde uno de los sillones, lo más alejado posible, porque sabía, por Lucius, que esos niños juntos eran un peligro.

Isabella Zabini estaba sentada en una de las piernas de su abuelo, besando su mejilla.

.- ¡Abelito!

.- ¡Nosotros tambien queremos!- chillaron unas voces al unísono.

La niña solo pudo estar unos minutos en brazos de su abuelo, porque el resto de los niños, Elizabeth, Garrick, Aidan y Donovan, todos querían abrazar y besar a su abuelo.

Nott no pudo negar que la decisión de traer a Arthur había sido correcta, su pelirrojo sonreía radiante y él lo quería feliz.

.- Muchas gracias por traerlo.- a su sorpresa, no fue otro que Ron Weasley quien se lo agradecía. Por supuesto, el pelirrojo más testarudo de los hijos de su amor estaba parado tieso junto a él y tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido, pero Ethan había sentido la veracidad de sus palabras.

.- Quiero que sepas, Ronald.- fingió no notar la mueca del chico ante el uso de su nombre.- Que si está en mi poder, yo haré lo que sea por tener feliz a tu padre… porque _lo amo_.

Ron desvió la mirada y asintió.

.- Si estuviéramos en otro lugar y situación, tal vez lo golpearía por decirme eso.- masculló.- Pero no puedo negar que lo veo más feliz desde la muerte de mi madre. Pensé que su muerte lo iba a consumir… pero me ha probado mal.- lo miró intensamente.- Nuevamente le agradezco.

.- De nada.- asintió.

El pelirrojo se alejo de Nott, para también poder abrazar a su padre, de la misma manera que lo hacían los pequeños.

**Continuará…**

**Megalómano:** es alguien que sufre delirio de grandezas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_ANGELI & UKO-CHAN_


	14. Capitulo 13: Confusión en el corazón

**Gigoló**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros ©.

**Resumen:** Han transcurrido siete años desde el final de la guerra. La Oscuridad domina el Mundo Mágico y muchas cosas han cambiado bajo el orden del nuevo Lord Oscuro, Lucius Malfoy. En ese mundo dominado por la aristocracia un hombre lleva una vida que le place (pero gracias a un trabajo que nadie quiere tener), y este mismo hombre despertará en el Lord sentimientos que él no debería tener para magos de su _clase_.

**Pareja Principal:** Remus Lupin y Lucius Malfoy.

**Parejas Secundarias:** Severus Snape/Bill Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini/Ron Weasley, Cassius Warrington/George Weasley, Roger Davies/Fred Weasley, Theodore Nott/Neville Longbottom, Viktor Krum/Hermione Granger, Ethan Nott/Arthur Weasley.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** esta historia se lleva a cabo dentro de un **Universo Alternativo**, esperamos que hayan leído esta advertencia, para evitar las posibles quejas.  
La trama contendrá embarazo masculino, OOC (Out-Of-Character) y otras cosas. Como ya mencionamos, la historia es la respuesta a un desafío propuesto por **LaDamaOscuradePisis**.

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: diálogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva:_ pensamientos de los personajes.

-**Nota:** notas de las autoras.

* * *

**Capitulo 13: Confusión en el corazón.**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**En algún lugar**

.- ¡No podemos seguir esperando! – señaló con fuerza un joven que sostenía a un niño de dos años, dormido sobre su regazo, al que no pareció afectarle la subida en el tono de voz de su padre. Su pareja sentado a su lado lo calmó pasando su brazo izquierdo por los hombros de este.

.- Tranquilos… - habló una dama anciana, que era quien dirigía la reunión. – Hemos esperado mucho como para apresurar las cosas ahora. Tenemos muchos aliados, incluso dentro del círculo de nuestro enemigo. Si nos movemos con inteligencia, ni siquiera tendremos bajas en esta batalla.

.- Mi tía tiene razón. – dijo una joven mujer de cabello marrón. – La astucia nos dará la victoria y evitaremos la muerte innecesaria de nuestros seres queridos.

Muchos de los presentes asintieron, algunos aun tenían dudas, pero sinceramente nadie quería ver morir a más personas.

**Habitaciones de Draco**

Volteó la cabeza antes de comenzar a hablar, por tercera vez, Harry se arrepentía de intentar iniciar aquella conversación, pero ya estaba decidido y su testarudez Gryffindor lo guiaba a no dar el brazo a torcer. Le dio una mirada a Draco, quien se mantenía unos metros alejado de él, el rubio leía un libro hace varios minutos.

.- Ejem… - carraspeó Harry.

Draco alzó la vista y se topó con los ojos verdes que adoraba. Dejó el libro sobre la mesa que tenía junto a él antes de hablar.

.- ¿Necesitas algo, Harry?

.- Obviamente, sino no te dirigiría la palabra. – dijo con algo de desprecio en su tono, lo que lo hizo merecedor de un pequeño estremecimiento, por cortesía de su bebé no-nato. - Quiero hablar de **mi** hijo.

El rubio solo alzó una ceja y miró a Potter.

.- Te escucho.

.- No planee que esto ocurriera… pero llevaré a término mi embarazo y cuidaré de mi hijo. No quiero discutir contigo, no me hace bien… - el moreno se llevo una mano hasta su vientre. – Desde ahora llevaremos esto… - Harry apunto a Draco y luego a él.- Esta _relación_ en paz.

.- Yo tampoco quiero discutir, sé que es importante que no pases sobresaltos.

.- ¿Tú que sabes? ¡Soy yo el que esta sufriendo los malditos malestares! – gruñó Harry con molestia.

.- He hablado con Connor y he leído… - Draco tomó el libro que dejó sobre la mesa. – Me preocupa tu estado, me preocupa nuestro hijo. – dijo con decisión.

Harry bufó, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Las palabras de Draco removieron _algo_ en su interior. El silencio volvió a inundar la habitación luego de eso y el rubio lanzó un suspiro, retomando su lectura. Esperaba ser un buen padre, pero, sobre todo, esperaba que Harry lo dejara serlo, tenía esperanzas en que el pequeño los uniera.

Él bebé traía esperanzas, pero concretarlas… era otro asunto.

Nuevamente los gemelos y sus parejas se encontraban en una situación bastante tensa, luego de aquella pelea conjunta de hace unas semanas las cosas no habían sido las mismas. Era por eso que Roger había logrado, por petición (orden) de Fred, que Cassius escuchara a George. Davies junto a su novio esperaban fuera del despacho de Warrington.

.- Deberíamos irnos, parecemos dos viejas chismosas. – dijo Roger, con una mueca de asco, apoyado en la pared.

.- Ssshhh… Guarda silencio. Solo quiero saber que ocurre con mi hermano, es mi deber de hermano gemelo. – el pelirrojo volvió a colocar la oreja en la puerta.

Davies solo pudo lanzar un gruñido y rodar los ojos.

Dentro, las cosas no avanzaban demasiado favorablemente para el pelirrojo, aunque Cassius había aceptado escuchar a George, intentaba hacer oídos sordos a sus palabras. Era muy cierto que amaba al pelirrojo con todas sus fuerzas, pero desde hace un tiempo comenzó a dudar que ese amor fuese reciproco. Razón por la cual, con mucho dolor, tomo la decisión de terminar su relación de tantos años con él.

.- Por favor Cassy, escúchame… yo…

Las palabras de George se evaporaron en el aire, cuando una mano grande se levantó, acallándolo. El Slytherin estaba decidido a no dejar que lo convenciera. Tenía que terminar con todo ahora.

.- George, no quiero seguir escuchándote. – la voz de Warrington se escucho con fuerza, mucho más de la que tenía realmente. – Solo acepte verte, porque… - Cassy soltó el aire retenido - Porque esto quería hacerlo correctamente.

.- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó con temor el otro.

.- George, lo mejor que podemos hacer para ambos, para tu causa… que es lo que más te importa… – dijo con amargura. – Es darle fin a lo nuestro, debemos terminar. Te prometo que no delataré a tus amigos y menos a ti, pero de aquí en adelante haré mi trabajo como es debido. Solo te pido que no te metas en tantos líos, no quisiera tener que detenerte.

Cassius cerró los ojos con fuerza y los volvió a abrir con rapidez, esperando la reacción del pelirrojo.

.- ¡Maldición, Cassius!– gritó el Weasley al salir del estado anonadado al que entró al oír las palabras de Warrington.- ¡¿No has oído nada de lo que te dije?! ¡¿Vas a terminar conmigo después de lo que acabo de hacer?!

.- Si te refieres al incidente del _cambio_, es obvio que eso fue la gota que rebalso el vaso.

.- ¡NO! ¡Diablos!- gruñó.- ¡Definitivamente no me has oído! ¡TE ACABO DE PEDIR QUE TE CASES CONMIGO Y TÚ LLEGAS Y TERMINAS NUESTRA RELACIÓN SIN IMPORTARTE NADA! – el grito de George fue acompañado por un descontrol en su magia, la cual sacudió a la habitación.

.- ¿Qué cosa has dicho?

.- ¡Que no puedes terminar conmigo…!- su voz estaba cerca del sollozo.

.- No, No. Lo otro, lo del matrimonio.

.- ¿Ah…?- pestañeó y frunció el ceño.- Que quiero que nos casemos. – George sonrió ante la cara de incredulidad que apareció en su novio. - Cassius, ¿te quieres casar conmigo?

Warrington parpadeó, miro a George, al piso, nuevamente al pelirrojo y por fin contesto.

.- Si… acepto.

Rápidamente, rodeó el escritorio que lo separaba del Weasley, abrazó al pelirrojo y lo besó.

.- Tonto… eso debes decirlo a quien nos case, no a mí…- George sonrió y besó la nariz de su ahora prometido, relajado en sus brazos, sabiendo que todos los problemas quedaban atrás.- Ahora solo debes decirme que me amas…

.-Te amo, te amo, te amo…

Fuera del despacho, se escuchó un claro grito de júbilo.

Esa noche, Lucius había solicitado su compañía, por ello Remus le pidió a uno de los elfos domésticos, designados a sus habitaciones, que cuidara a Lucas. El niño estaba acostumbrado a las salidas nocturnas de su padre, aunque últimamente habían disminuido.

.- Papi… ¿vas a volver muy tarde?

.- Mmmhhh… tal vez. – respondió Remus evasivo, mientras ayudaba a su hijo a cambiarse la ropa por su pijama.

.- ¿Saldrás del castillo?

.- No, estaré por aquí cerca. Si necesitas algo, Wilig te lo traerá y si te sientes solo, puedes pedirle al elfo que te lleve con los Snape. ¿De acuerdo?

.- Si Pá, pero yo soy grande. Si estas preocupado por los monstruos que pueden venir en la noche, no tienes porque… Ya no les temo.- levantó un pulgar, destellando una sonrisa arrogante.

El castaño sonrió y besó la mejilla de su niño, lo ayudó a arroparse y dándole las buenas noches, salió de la habitación.

.- Estás a su cargo por esta noche, Wilig.

.- No se preocupe, Señor Lupin, Señor. Wilig es un buen elfo doméstico y se hará cargo del pequeño Lucas, Señor Lupin.

Asintió en dirección del elfo y se dirigió a la puerta de salida. Caminó con paso lento hasta las habitaciones de Lucius, son una sensación extraña que bailaba en su interior. Detestaba sus encuentros con Malfoy, porque de alguna manera los esperaba con ansiedad que no debería tener al ser _prisionero_ de ese rubio.

**Habitaciones de Lucius**

Golpeó la puerta y casi de inmediato fue abierta por un elfo que lo condujo hasta una habitación a la cual no había entrado con anterioridad. Era un pequeño comedor, exiguo para la ostentosidad que solía verse en el castillo, en el cual estaba preparada la mesa para dos comensales. Algo de asombro cubrió el rostro de Remus.

.- El amo vendrá pronto, Señor Lupin, Señor. – informó el elfo.

El castaño solo asintió y esperó. Tan solo unos minutos después llegó Malfoy, implacable, imponente y totalmente arrebatador. El lobo solo pudo tragarse un suspiro de asombro.

.- Buenas noches, Remus.- siseó al acercarse el castaño

.- Buenas noches, Malfoy.- respondió con amabilidad, intentando desviar su vista de la belleza rubia.- ¿A que debo el honor de ser invitado a tu mesa?

.- Nada en especial, aunque si es honor para ti…- aclaró sonriendo con superioridad. Remus frunció el ceño.- Por favor, toma asiento.

Ambos se acercaron a la mesa y pronto comenzaron a degustar los platillos que habían preparado los elfos. La situación era extraña para Lupin, no es que antes algunos de sus clientes lo hubiesen querido alagar con una cena o regalo, pero es que su trato con Lucius era completamente diferente.

.- Quiero que sepas que me gustas y que al saberme el primero en tu vida hace que desee quedarme contigo.- comentó Lucius, cuando esperaban que los platos se retiraran.- Eres una adquisición interesante y hasta yo necesito compañía… y tú puedes ser mucho más que eso.

.-…oh…

.- ¿Oh? ¿No dices nada más?- enarcó una ceja.

.- No importa lo que opine, ¿verdad?- lo fulminó con la mirada.- Tú ya has decidido por mí.- se encogió de hombros.

.- Tal vez sí tal vez no… - murmuró Lucius con un toque de misterio, antes de beber de su copa de vino.

Al terminar la cena, Remus fue conducido por el rubio Lord hasta su habitación, donde fue devorado con ansiedad.

El castaño aún no lograba entender como era que el rubio lograba desvestirlo con tal rapidez o que era que hacía con esa boca suya para despertarlo como ningún otro. La verdad era que, no bien su espalda tocaba la cama, ya tenía la boca del Slytherin por todos lados de su cuerpo, mordiendo, besando y chupando cada piel que tenía al descubierto. Particularmente, Lucius tenía gusto de besar las cicatrices que quedaban en su torso y espalda luego de sus transformaciones.

Luego de los besos y el mejor sexo oral que Remus pudiera recordar recibir, Lucius lo hacía acomodarse mejor en la cama y abrir las piernas lo más que pudiera. Y, mientras que el rubio se hacía paso dentro de su ano, exigía que lo mirara a los ojos, porque Malfoy tenía gusto de ver el placer en la cara del castaño cada vez que lo embestía.

Y Lupin no podía dejar de placerlo, porque, maldito él, con cada penetración, Lucius hacía contacto con su punto de éxtasis, haciéndolo jadear y aferrarse a la espalda de su amante. Mucho a su vergüenza y enfado, se encontraba ansioso de probar sus labios y le placía como Lucius mordisqueaba la marca en su cuello que le dio su licantropía, cada vez que empujaba sobre su entrada.

Como siempre, al final de cada encuentro, Lucius lograba su cometido, haciéndolo gritar el nombre de su captor cuando llegaba al orgasmo. Y, por más que quisiera, Remus no podía hacer nada para borrar la sonrisa de autosuficiencia del rubio después de escuchar su nombre de sus labios, porque se encontraba demasiado cansado como para golpearlo o hechizarlo.

Más tarde esa noche, Remus observó por última vez el cuerpo de Lucius tendido sobre la cama, porque él no acostumbraba a quedarse a dormir en la misma cama que su captor. Los ojos dorados no querían despegarse de Malfoy, pero era hora de regresar a su habitación.

_"Nunca duermas con tus clientes a pesar que este te tenga preso…"_ – se repitió en la cabeza y, con más decisión que fuerzas, salió del lugar.

Caminando de regreso, Lupin se preguntaba por qué Lucius se mostró vulnerable ante él. Se había dormido, se había dormido junto a un enemigo… Él no lo hubiese hecho, después de todo, él podría haberlo atacado, eliminando al tirano.

.- ¿Lo hubiese hecho? – preguntó para sí en voz baja, deteniendo su andar. Se apoyo en la fría pared de roca por unos momentos. – Merlín… debo colocar mi cabeza en orden. – suspiró y continúo caminando hasta su puerta.

Probablemente, Lucius pensaba que era demasiado noble como para atacarlo mientras dormía, después de todo era un Gryffindor o también estaba la excusa de que su hijo y ahijado honorario estaban en juego. Sin embargo, en algún lugar del corazón del licántropo, él sabía que esas no eran las únicas razones por las cuales se detendría de atacar a su captor.

En la sala de su _departamento_, estaba encendida una lámpara de pies y, bajo la luz de ésta, había un elfo que al verlo realizó una gran reverencia.

.- Señor Lupin, Señor. El amito se durmió temprano y he estado cuidando que nada lo moleste.

.- Gracias Wilig, ya puedes ir a descansar.

El sonrió antes de desaparecer, porque gustaba atender al nuevo amo. Era tan amable como los hermanos pelirrojos y el joven Potter.

Muy cansado para seguir su rutina de aseo, la cual realizaba después de _trabajar_, se preparo para dormir y realmente no tenía la imperiosa necesidad de asearse. Por alguna razón que no llegaba a conjeturar (o no quería) el lobo dentro suyo tenía gusto de tener el olor y semen de Lucius sobre su cuerpo.

Antes de ir a descansar, pasó a ver a su hijo. El cual dormía como un ángel, cuando el sueño lo envolvía, era la única oportunidad en el día que su niño era por completo un angelito, el resto del día las acciones de su retoño se debatían entre el angelito y el diablillo. Sabía que mucho de ese _ángel bueno_, era gracias a su influencia y que el diablillo era por genética.

Sonrió antes de depositar un beso en la frente del pequeño y se fue a la cama.

La sensación de que algo importante estaba pasando dentro suyo lo tenía intranquilo y deseaba dormir para olvidarse de ello…

**Continuará…**

Nos leemos,

_Angeli & Uko-chan_


	15. Capitulo 14: Extrañas Circunstancias

**Gigoló**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K.Rowling y la Warner Bros ©.

**Resumen:** Han transcurrido siete años desde el final de la guerra. La Oscuridad domina el Mundo Mágico y muchas cosas han cambiado bajo el orden del nuevo Lord Oscuro, Lucius Malfoy. En ese mundo dominado por la aristocracia un hombre lleva una vida que le place (pero gracias a un trabajo que nadie quiere tener), y este mismo hombre despertará en el Lord sentimientos que él no debería tener para magos de su _clase_.

**Pareja Principal:** Remus Lupin y Lucius Malfoy.

**Parejas Secundarias:** Severus Snape/Bill Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini/Ron Weasley, Cassius Warrington/George Weasley, Roger Davies/Fred Weasley, Theodore Nott/Neville Longbottom, Viktor Krum/Hermione Granger, Ethan Nott/Arthur Weasley.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** esta historia se lleva a cabo dentro de un Universo Alternativo, esperamos que hayan leído esta advertencia, para evitar las posibles quejas.  
La trama contendrá embarazo masculino, OOC (Out-Of-Character) y otras cosas. Como ya mencionamos, la historia es la respuesta a un desafío propuesto por LaDamaOscuradePisis.

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-**Letra normal:** diálogo, relato.

-**Letra en _cursiva:_** pensamientos de los personajes.

-**Nota:** notas de las autoras.

* * *

**Capitulo 14: Extrañas Circunstancias. **

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Un mes más tarde **

Remus estaba preocupado, muy preocupado. Lo que le estaba pasando no era normal, bien, tal vez desde otro punto de vista, en otro momento, si era perfectamente común, pero…

.- No puede estar pasando lo que creo, ¿o sí?

Porque si era eso… solo significaba una cosa en la que no quería pensar en este momento, este suceso le traería demasiadas complicaciones a su vida. Con nerviosismo tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa de arrimo, sobre la cual las lechuzas dejaban caer la correspondencia dentro de una cesta, aunque él no recibía más que notas de la gente que habitaba el castillo. Las aves estaban estrictamente controladas por el ejército de Malfoy y era imposible que recibiera correspondencia de sus amigos fuera del castillo.

Las campanadas del reloj lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, indicándole que ya era hora de ir por Lucas a la sala donde estudiaba junto a la tribu de pelirrojos Snape. Seguramente su hijo era capaz de regresar solo, pero Remus quería ir por él, por lo menos hasta que el niño se lo permitiera. Posiblemente uno de estos días oiría de su hijo: "_Papá ya estoy grande, no hace falta que tú…_" Además, necesitaba despejar su mente y ocuparla en algo que no fueran los malestares que venía sintiendo todo este tiempo.

.- Mi pequeño crece tan rápido, pero para mí siempre será mi bebé Lucas. – se dijo, antes de salir de su departamento.

Cuando el lobo llegó hasta la sección del castillo donde se impartían las clases, Lucas ya salía al pasillo.

.- ¡Pá!- gritó el morenito al ver a Remus, el niño dio varios saltitos hasta alcanzar a su papá, en el momento que estuvo a frente a él se colgó de su cuello.- ¡No sabes todo lo que nos divertimos! Rompimos un vidrio…- su sonrisa vaciló.-… pero el profesor lo reparó XD

Bill también había venido por sus dos terremotos y su ángel, Aidan, Garrick y Donovan respectivamente. El castaño saludo al pelirrojo una vez que Lucas lo soltó.

.- Hay, Lucas…- suspiró, sabiendo que el niño era imposible. Le mandó una mirada de reproche al niño y después se giró al pelirrojo mayor.- Hola Bill, ¿tienes un momento? Me gustaría hablar contigo a solas. – la ultimas palabras fueron casi un susurro.

El muchacho pestañeó y acomodó mejor a su hijo menor en sus brazos.

.- Claro, dejemos a los niños en mi casa y luego podemos charlar más tranquilos.- respondió con una sonrisa.

Después de dejar a los pequeños, Bill y Remus salieron a los jardines del castillo para poder conversar con más calma.

.- Bill, no estoy para dar rodeos.- espetó el licántropo sin preámbulos, sorprendiendo al Snape.- Te seré completamente sincero… Merlín, creo que estoy esperando…

El pelirrojo miró perplejo al licántropo.

.- ¿Esperando...? ¿Qué cosa…?- frunció el ceño y luego sus ojos se abrieron como platos.- ¿_Un bebé_?

El de ojos dorados asintió con algo de miedo.

.- Es lo que creo,- suspiró y mordió su labio inferior.- pero necesito saber si mis sospechas son ciertas. Leerlo o verlo en otros, no es lo mismo que vivirlo. Por los síntomas que tengo, pienso que no puedo equivocarme… además... nada puede engañar o hacer dudar a mi lobo…

.- Merlín… Remus, si es verdad… Si tu estás esperando, eso significa que tú y Lucius…

.- No lo digas. – el castaño suspiró, haciendo una mueca de disgusto. – Debo resolver una cosa a la vez y lo más importante es el bebé. ¡Ayúdame Bill, necesito saber si realmente estoy esperando un hijo!

.- Remus cálmate, hablaremos con Connor.

.- ¿Con el medico de cabecera de los Malfoy? – el de ojos dorados comenzó a negar de inmediato.

.- No te preocupes, Connor es de confianza. Si no deseas que Lucius se entere antes de que tú se lo digas, él no lo se lo dirá. Te lo prometo.

Muy reticente, Remus aceptó consultar con el medimago.

Connor MacLean amaba su profesión, cada momento. Su trabajo en San Mungo, su trabajo con niños y la ayuda que entregaba en los barrios de los marginados. Aunque odiaba tener que ser el médico de cabecera del nuevo Lord, porque a diferencia de sus otros trabajos, éste era una obligación que destetaba, sobre todo porque Lucius Malfoy era el cabeza del régimen dictatorial que regia en el Mundo Mágico. A veces había una desventaja al ser llamado el mejor y tener reconocimiento, y ese era este caso, en el cual lo había obligado a trabajar para alguien a quien no deseaba. Pero, siendo malos o buenos, todos eran pacientes y él, como medimago, estaba obligado también a atenderlos a todos.

Sentado frente a su escritorio, en la enfermería del castillo (un lugar que nunca pensó que nadie más que Madame Pomfrey iba a utilizar alguna vez), se preguntaba que podía hacer él por el bien de la comunidad mágica y sobre todo para ayudarla a _ella_, a la mujer que amaba. Perdido en sus cavilaciones, no notó la presencia de Bill y Remus hasta que estaban a unos cuantos pasos de él.

.- Buenas tardes, Connor.

.- ¿Mmmhhh…?- murmuró, saliendo de sus pensamientos.- Hola, Bill lo siento estaba divagando. – el joven medimago reparó en al presencia de Remus y sonrió. – Señor Remus.

.- Hola. – el castaño sonrió mas por compromiso, que por otra cosa. Porque en realidad, estaba muy nervioso.

.- ¿En que puedo ayudarlos?

.- Verás Connor… - comenzó el pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido en seriedad. – te advierto que esto es _estrictamente confidencial_ y necesito que guardes el secreto.

.- Bill, tu sabes que puedes confiar en mí.- afirmó, confundido y curioso.

El pelirrojo asintió y cogió del brazo a Remus, indicándole que hablara.

.- Creo que estoy esperando un hijo y necesito saber si estoy acertado en este pronóstico.- masculló a carrerilla.

El también castaño medimago, observo a Remus de pies a cabeza y tuvo que sentarse en su silla. Viendo como los otros dos lo miraban con confusión, carraspeó.

.- La prueba para saberlo es sencilla, Señor Remus.- dijo en tono profesional.- Por favor, tiéndase en una de las camas y veremos que ocurre.

Remus hizo lo que le pedían, se recostó en la cama más cercana y aflojo sus ropas. MacLean estuvo pronto a su lado.

.- Connor, llámame solamente Remus, por favor.

El joven MacLean sonrió.

.- Muy bien Remus, veamos si tus sospechas es una certeza o una falsa alarma.

El medimago movió su varita sobre el cuerpo del hombre-lobo y pronto una luz resplandeciente lo rodeó, luego ésta comenzó a concentrarse en su vientre, cambiando de color blanco a azul intermitentemente, terminando en un verde intenso que iluminó a Remus por completo por un instante.

.- ¿Y bien…?- preguntó con aprensión.

.- Regularmente, en estos casos digo: "¡Felicidades, vas a ser padre!" Aunque no sé si sea tu caso, Remus.

El licántropo pareció desinflarse al escuchar esas palabras.

.- Oh, Remus…. – exclamó Bill, que no había perdido detalle del proceso.

.- No te preocupes, Bill. – los ojos dorados se fijaron en los azules. – Gracias Connor y creo que las felicitaciones están bien, voy a ser padre en circunstancias que no se como calificarlas, pero bien… el bebé no es un problema, es el padre quien debe preocuparme.

.- ¿Se lo dirás a él? – preguntó Connor.

.- Si, sería absurdo ocultarlo. Algo como esto no puede mantenerse en secretos por años…– Remus se sentó en la cama y dejó caer la cabeza contra sus manos, cavilando todo lo que se le vendría encima con este gran acontecimiento que estaba viviendo.

El quinto mes del embarazo de Harry había traído sorpresas para éste, la primera, eran los movimientos claros que sentía de su bebé y la otra, (no tan agradable según el moreno) era el claro _progreso_ de su relación con Draco. Progreso para adelante… y no retroceso para atrás, como estuvo _deseando_ todo este tiempo.

Era por eso que Harry había decidió que todo era culpa de sus alborotadas hormonas. Esos momentos en los que se quedaba mirándolo mover los músculos de su brazos o viendo su culo, cuando se agachaba para levantarle algo que se le caía por "accidente", eran las hormonas, o cuando miraba furtivamente por la puerta entreabierta del baño en el momento que el rubio se bañaba y cuando sentía deseos de besarlo, y quizás algo más… siempre era culpa de las molestas hormonas.

.- Las hormonas tienen la culpa. – gruñó, mientras ojeaba un libro en busca de nombres para su hijo y se zampaba un balde de helado. ¡Tenía que hacer algo con el calor que sentía!

Draco llegó minutos después, cargando una cesta con varias golosinas que dejo junto al moreno. Harry miró a la cesta y luego a Draco que le sonrió, Potter bufó, pero de inmediato ataco una rana de chocolate. ¡El helado con rana de chocolate era de lo más sabroso!

.- Vas a hacer que engorde más de lo necesario.- acusó, mientras que lamía un poco de chocolate que había quedado en la comisura de su labio.

.- P-pero… tú me pediste eso…- murmuró, desconcertado.

Harry gruñó y lo fulminó con la mirada, antes de seguir ojeando su libro.

.- ¿Qué nombre te gustaría?- preguntó de repente.

.- ¿Eh? ¿Nombre…? ¿Para qué…? – el rubio, sentado frente a él, no entendió el por qué de la repentina pregunta.

.- Para el bebé, obviamente. – gruñó el moreno, poniendo los ojos en blanco. ¡Esperaba que su hijo no heredara la estupidez de su padre! (Nota: ¡Harry ahora solo suele insultar a Draco mentalmente!)

El Malfoy sonrió de manera boba y mucha más tonta de lo que un Malfoy se debía permitir.

.- ¿Y bien…? – Harry pidió impaciente y finalizó la frase con refunfuño que sonaba a _tarado_.

.- Si es niña… me gustaría que se llamara Diara y si es niño… Scorpius.

.- ¿Y esos nombres?- frunció el ceño. ¿_Scorpius? ¿No es ese el nombre de un insecto…_?

.- Diara significa regalo y Scorpius suena fuerte e importante para mi primogénito.

.- Mmmhhh… - el moreno suspiró y dejó el libro sobre la mesita que tenía al lado izquierdo.

.- ¿Te gustaron los dulces?

Potter asintió, Draco volvió a sonreír brillantemente y Harry pensó que si el _Rubio Tarado_ sonreía nuevamente de esa manera no podría controlar más sus hormonas… _Malditas Hormonas_.

Para los miembros de la familia Weasley, la mayoría de las veces, la felicidad había llegado de la mano de eventos desfavorables, como en este caso. El patriarca de los Weasley encabezaba la lista, había encontrado el amor en la adolescencia, lo perdió en su juventud y años después volvió a enamorarse y formo una familia, de la que se vio separada por la guerra y, posteriormente, por la muerte de su esposa. Y, recientemente, cuando todo parecía demasiado gris ese gran amor de su adolescencia volvió para reclamar un lugar en su corazón, un lugar que al parecer él nunca había perdido.

Arthur observó a Ethan por la esquina de sus ojos, que revisaba unos papeles, mientras él leía un libro en el despacho de Nott en su mansión. Si cerraba los ojos, podría ver una imagen similar, pero en la habitación del Slytherin en sus años en Hogwarts, con un joven Ethan haciendo sus deberes, mientras el leía algo, esperándolo para que juntos salieran a dar un paseo por lo jardines.

.- Gracias. – dijo Arthur en un murmullo.

Ethan ladeó la cabeza, observó al pelirrojo y, en ese momento, pudo ver una linda sonrisa en la persona que era y es el amor de su vida.

.- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Nott.

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza, sin perder su sonrisa.

.- Termina pronto lo que haces y salgamos a pasear.

Ethan no entendía que pasaba, pero mientras que Arthur sonriera todo estaba bien y sinceramente, nada era más importante que su pelirrojo, por ello dejo lo que hacia e invitó a su amado a caminar. Afuera hacía un espléndido día y buscaron un buen árbol que les diera sombra y se sentaron en la hierba, justo como cuando eran adolescentes.

Mucho a la sorpresa del moreno, Arthur se recostó hasta que su cabeza pelirroja quedó acomodada sobre sus piernas. Alegre, él buscó una posición más cómoda, recostando su espalda sobre el tronco el árbol y comenzó a tocar los cabellos rojos, veteados con plata, dados por la edad.

.- No es que me moleste… todo lo contrario, pero… no puedo evitar notar que estás algo extraño hoy.- murmuró.

El ex Gryffindor rió ligeramente.

.- He estado algo nostálgico…

.- ¿Sobre algo en particular…?

.- Nuestros años de novios.

Ethan cerró los ojos y descendió ambos brazos para apretarlos sobre el torso del otro.

.- Dejarte fue un error, lo sabes, ¿verdad?- murmuró contra su oído.- Me arrepiento y me arrepentiré cada día de mi vida…

.- Está bien, mi amor.- aseguró, besando su mejilla.- Yo sé que las circunstancias te orillaron a ello… y te perdono. Además, no todo fue tan malo, yo encontré una mujer que pudo amarme, sabiendo que mi corazón entero no le pertenecía a ella, y me dio mis siete espléndidos hijos. Y tú encontraste a la tuya… y ahora tienes a Théo.

.- Pero mi vida de casado fue lejos tan buena como la tuya…- masculló con amargura.

.- Ya… olvídalo.- se movió para quedar cara a cara con su amante.- Lo pasado… pasado. Ahora estamos juntos, para poder iniciar de nuevo. ¿Dejarás que los fantasmas del pasado interfieran con nuestro reencuentro…?

.- Nunca.- juró con convicción.

.- Bueno, estoy feliz de oírlo.- sonrió, antes de inclinarse para besar a Nott.

.- Lucius, tenemos que hablar. – Remus entró al despacho del rubio Lord sin si quiera tocar y con una mirada decidida brillando en sus ojos.

Malfoy alzó una ceja y miró al castaño fríamente, por el atrevimiento del licántropo al entrar sin anunciarse. El que fuera su amante no le daba ningún derecho a ingresar de esa manera, por suerte estaba solo y ninguno de sus súbditos podría presenciar tal acto de desacato, que quedaría mal para si imagen.

.- No sabía que tus modales fuesen tan toscos, Lupin.- siseó.

.- No estoy de humor para tus aires de grandeza Malfoy, tengo algo muy importante que decirte. – el licántropo habló con un tono serio y firme.

.- Como veo que no tengo otro camino… - el rubio se acomodó en el asiento. – Te escucho.

.- No sé como, ni porque ocurrió, pero yo… - La confianza de Lupin se tambaleó un momento. ¡Venia tan decidido! ¿Por qué justo ahora no le salían las palabras? ¿Tenía que ver con la mirada penetrante y el aura de grandeza que salía del rubio?

.- Vamos, Remus, que estoy ocupado.- dijo impaciente.

.- Estoy esperando un bebé y es tuyo.- susurró.

Malfoy estaba preparado para algún tipo de reclamo, para cualquier cosa, pero no para esta noticia.

**Continuará…**

Nos leemos,

_Angeli & Uko-chan_


	16. Capitulo 15: Un bebé, ¿dos? Quizás tres

**Gigoló**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros ©.

**Resumen:** Han transcurrido siete años desde el final de la guerra. La Oscuridad domina el Mundo Mágico y muchas cosas han cambiado bajo el orden del nuevo Lord Oscuro, Lucius Malfoy. En ese mundo dominado por la aristocracia un hombre lleva una vida que le place (pero gracias a un trabajo que nadie quiere tener), y este mismo hombre despertará en el Lord sentimientos que él no debería tener para magos de su _clase_.

**Pareja Principal:** Remus Lupin y Lucius Malfoy.

**Parejas Secundarias:** Severus Snape/Bill Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini/Ron Weasley, Cassius Warrington/George Weasley, Roger Davies/Fred Weasley, Theodore Nott/Neville Longbottom, Viktor Krum/Hermione Granger, Ethan Nott/Arthur Weasley.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** esta historia se lleva a cabo dentro de un **Universo Alternativo**, esperamos que hayan leído esta advertencia, para evitar las posibles quejas.  
La trama contendrá embarazo masculino, OOC (Out-Of-Character) y otras cosas. Como ya mencionamos, la historia es la respuesta a un desafío propuesto por **La_Dama_Oscura_de_Pisis**.

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: diálogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva:_ pensamientos de los personajes.

-**Nota:** notas de las autoras.

* * *

**Capitulo 15: Un bebé, ¿dos…? Quizás tres...-**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Lucius miró a Remus totalmente descolocado.

.- ¿Un bebé? – musitó dudando de la veracidad de las palabras oídas hace tan solo unos minutos.

.- Como lo oyes Malfoy, estoy en estado, embrazado, esperando un hijo… Como quieras llamarlo.

.- Pero… ¿cómo ocurrió?

.- ¿Necesitas un diagrama? – Remus bufó molesto por la incredulidad del rubio.

.- Bien…- pestañeó, sintiéndose estúpido por su reacción o mas bien por la falta de ella.- ¿Estás seguro? ¿Hiciste alguna prueba?

.- Si, estoy muy seguro, el medimago MacLean acaba confirmármelo hace tan solo unos minutos atrás. Además, mi lobo interno me lo estaba diciendo desde hace días. ¿Necesitas una prueba escrita?- preguntó, estando ya un poco a la defensiva.

.- No.- siseó. Malfoy se masajeó las sienes intentando recobrar su acostumbrada frialdad. Necesitaba hilar sus ideas con la suficiente coherencia para hablar y tomar el control de la situación.- Es inesperado…

.- Créeme que lo es Malfoy y, antes que todo, quiero dejarte claro que deseo tener al pequeño. No sé que pensarás tú, pero yo no tengo problemas en hacerme cargo de mi hijo.

Un silencio tenso se coló entre ellos, hasta que Lucius habló.

.- Remus… si creíste en algún minuto que te dejaría ir de aquí gestando un hijo mío, te aviso que solo perdiste tiempo generando esa idea. El niño es mi hijo y se queda donde está su padre.

.- Pues no creí que quisieras un hijo que viniese de mí.

.- No digas tonterías… ¿Quién te crees que soy?

.- Un tirano purasangre y yo no soy más que un licántropo.- espetó con resolución.

El rubio observó a Lupin fríamente.

.- Escúchame Re-mus,- gruñó entre dientes. ¡Tirano! ¡¿Cómo se atrevía?!- te guste o no, yo soy el padre del niño que estás gestando. Me haré cargo de él y de ti, ¿he sido claro?

.- Si, mi lord. – el lobo hizo una reverencia y salió rápidamente del lugar.

Remus dejó a Lucius muy molesto en la estancia. El Lord estaba enojado por el atrevimiento desplegado recién por el castaño, pero también se encontraba inquieto y quizás… ¿feliz? Era una noticia importante la que acaba de recibir, iba ser padre, tendría otro hijo… Cuando su querida Narcisa murió, hace ya tantos años, el rubio creyó que jamás volvería a tener otro hijo. No con la vida que llevaba ahora y mucho menos con la posibilidad de que cualquier arribista quisiera "atraparlo" con un hijo y aprovecharse de su elevada posición. Tenía a Draco, pero siendo él hijo único, siempre quiso tener más de un hijo. Y ahora lo tendría… Un hijo con Remus, eso tenía que significar algo…

Malfoy decidió que podía dejar sus reflexiones para más tarde y que definitivamente necesitaba otra copa.

Una vez fuera, Lupin camino rápidamente, para alejarse lo más posible de la oficina de Malfoy. Cuando se vio a una distancia prudente, soltó el aire retenido y se permitió sentir todo el nerviosismo que había tenido que tragarse frente al rubio. Más calmado, llevó una de sus manos hasta su vientre.

.- Creo que estaremos bien bebé, parece que Malfoy si es humano. – con una sonrisa y renovadas esperanzas, volvió a retomar el paso. – Ahora vamos a decírselo a mis otros cachorros. Estoy seguro que Lucas estará muy feliz, Harry no sé… con esas hormonas locas. – Lupin soltó una risita. – Pobre Draco.

Confiado, porque al parecer la seguridad su bebé estaba confirmada, el licántropo camino con el alma algo más ligera. El otro padre, Lucius, estaba dispuesto a hacerse cargo, algo que sinceramente Remus no esperaba y eso lo alegraba, pero también lo inquietaba. Un niño los uniría aún más y el hombre-lobo no estaba seguro si eso sería una cosa buena.

Harry hubiese querido golpearse contra el muro más cercano, pero en ese preciso momento estaba muy ocupado. Un jadeo de pura necesidad escapó de su boca al sentir los labios de Malfoy en su cuello. Sí, el mismo Draco Malfoy que el clamaba a viva voz odiaba y desdeñaba con todas sus fuerzas. El moreno podía anotar en el marcador: Harry 0 / Hormonas 1, porque definitivamente este era todo un golazo.

Con desesperación, Potter enterró sus dedos en los brazos de Draco, para después guiar sus manos por su torso para intentar quitar la _molesta_ camisa que llevaba puesta.

Harry no esta seguro de cómo terminó con el rubio en la cama, pero eso era lo de menos en este momento, el moreno realmente necesita de él, de sus manos recorriendo su piel, de sus besos, de todo lo que podía entregarle. Ya los baños fríos no bajaban su temperatura interna y tenía que recurrir a medios desesperados.

Draco estaba seguro que tendría que agradecerle a alguna divinidad este intenso momento que estaba viviendo, que Harry le permitiera amarlo voluntariamente y con tanta entrega solo había ocurrido una vez, hace ya bastantes años… Cuando en una ocasión Harry llego hasta a su lado bebido, luego de una fiesta en el castillo. El momento sabía a gloria, a sudor y a besos.

Malfoy con rapidez, se deshizo de la ropa de ambos, Harry ya había arrancado algunos botones de su camisa en el intento de quitársela, por ello la prenda salio velozmente. Los pantalones y la ropa interior apenas fueron un pequeño estorbo.

Obviamente, Harry se quejó ante la perdida de aquella boca que parecía hecha para darle placer, pero esto duro tan solo unos minutos.

En el instante que la boca de Draco cubrió su miembro, alejó de su mente el último pensamiento de resistencia y se entregó al placer. Tal vez por las hormonas, quizás por la necesidad que cubrió a ambos, el momento no duro mucho, pero no por ello fue menos intenso.

Harry sintió el placer recorrer todo su cuerpo, sintiendo como esta misma sensación envolvente comenzó a provocarle una dulce somnolencia.

Draco pego su cuerpo al de Harry, que ya dormitaba. Era maravilloso tenerlo entre sus brazos, sintiendo su aroma, tan maravilloso como el posar su mano en el vientre que cobijaba a su hijo. Con suaves caricias recorría el redondeado abdomen del moreno, esperando sentir al bebé que lo recompensó con un suave movimiento a través de la piel de su padre gestante. El rubio sonrió con infinita alegría y Harry lo vio y no pudo evitar pensar que él se veía hermoso cuando sonreía.

_Hormonas malditas… espero que ahora ya estén satisfechas._ – fue su ultimo pensamiento coherente antes de caer rendido.

Lo había pensando bastante, le dio varias vueltas a la idea que rondaba en su cabeza y creía tener la certeza de que era lo que deseaba. Con algo de inseguridad se acerco a su pareja, se ubicó frente a él y comenzó a hablar.

.- Blaise…

.- ¿Si, Ron? – el castaño estaba inmerso en su lectura, pero al oír la voz del pelirrojo le coloco toda su atención, dejando el libro sobre la mesa más cercana.

.- Tengo algo que decirte, más bien es una propuesta.

.- Te escucho. – Blaise sonrió y sostuvo las manos de Ron.

.- Creo que deberíamos cumplirme el deseo a Isabella.

Zabini lo miró sin entender o más sin saber a cual deseo se refería Ron. Debía admitir que su hija estaba algo estropeada, estaba muy engreída, y pedía muchas cosas, diariamente.

.- ¿Y eso sería…?

.- Me gustaría que tuviésemos otro hijo. – el pelirrojo sonrió. El castaño enmudeció y comenzó a mirar fijamente a Ron, apenas parpadeaba.- Isa, siempre nos ha pedido un hermanito. – comenzó nervioso el Weasley al ver el mutismo de Blaise. - Y yo quiero tener otro hijo, pero… ¿Tú quieres?... ¡Blay, te estoy hablando!

El anteriormente mencionado, comenzó a reír, antes de atrapar a Ron en un fuerte abrazo, sentándolo en su regazo.

.- Claro que quiero mi pelirrojo, quiero tener muchos hijos contigo. – a continuación Zabini besó repetidamente a Ron.

.- Muchos suena a _demasiados_ niños, pero creo que tres o cuatro estaría bien. – más tranquilo, Ron pudo disfrutar el momento entre los brazos del hombre que amaba y tenía que disfrutarlo, porque le costó demasiado aceptar ese amor.

.- Entonces… ¿Cuándo nos casamos?

.- ¿Casarnos? – repitió Ron anonadado.

.- Si, ya te lo he propuesto cientos de veces y ahora creo que es el momento, sobre todo si vamos a tener otro hijo.

.- Ah, si bien… ¿Casarnos? – el pelirrojo murmuro lo ultimo para si.

.- Si Ron, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Un gritito lanzado por Isabella, detuvo cualquier respuesta que Ron pudiese dar.

.- ¡¿Se van a casad?! – la niña llegó al lado de sus padres corriendo.

.- Eh bien, yo, eso parece… - suspiro - Si. – Ron por fin se había decido.

La niña feliz comenzó a dar saltitos alrededor de sus padres. Blaise abrazaba feliz a Ron, sin intenciones de soltarlo, pensando que si su pelirrojo en ese momento quería la luna, la luna tendría.

El medimago, Connor, camino con rapidez de regreso al área de enfermería en el castillo, había recibido un llamado del Lord. Como lo esperaba, este le solicito que confirmara el estado de Remus. Lo que lo sorprendió fue que Malfoy se preocupara por el estado de salud del castaño y señalara que esperaba un informe de cada evaluación.

Una vez dentro de la enfermería, cerró la puerta con un hechizo.

.- ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó una voz femenina.

.- Lo siento, tuve que salir. Lucius requirió de mí – Connor se acercó hasta la chica y la besó. - ¿Te ha costado llegar?

.- No, aun hay secretos en Hogwarts que solo algunos privilegiados conocemos.

El joven castaño sonrió.

.- Tengo noticias, algo importante esta surgiendo con fuerzas desde… bien tú sabes desde donde. – anunció el medimago.

.- Espero que no hayan más heridos y mucho menos muertos. Las guerras siempre los traen.

Connor abrazó a su chica, confortándola ante el dolor de los recuerdos.

.- No te preocupes, en esta ocasión la luz tendrá mucho más que colocar en el lado de su balanza. Esta batalla no será como otras, estoy seguro que no tendremos que lamentarnos. Sobre todo, porque las fuerzas de la luz se están filtrando en el castillo y llegando a las cabezas mayores sembrando fuertes semillas.- sonrió.

.- _Roger_…- alguien ronroneó desde la puerta y el rubio cenizo miró con pereza al pelirrojo que se paraba en el marco de ella, temiendo inmediatamente por su _integridad_.

.- ¿Qué…? – pregunto regresando la mirada a los papeles que revisaba.

.- Awww…- Fred hizo un puchero.- ¿Así de áspero me recibes? Y yo que venía con _tan_ buenas intenciones.

.- Estoy en mi trabajo.- comentó, innecesariamente.

.- ¿Y qué? ¿Debo recordarte las andadas que mi hermanito ha tenido en este lugar?

.- Tu hermano tuvo esas _andadas_ con el _Jefe_, yo soy solo un subordinado y no puedo permitirme distracciones de ningún tipo.

.- ¿Soy una distracción? Que emoción…

Roger puso los ojos en blanco.

.- ¿Solo eso oíste de todo lo que te dije?- masculló irritado.- Tú solo escuchas lo que te conviene, ¿verdad?

.- Oh, vamos…- cerró la puerta y se acercó hasta sentarse en el escritorio del ex Ravenclaw.- Cassius está tan en las nubes desde que George le dio el sí, que si nos encuentra teniendo sexo en su mismísima oficina, solo nos va a decir que los disfrutemos.

.- Yo… nunca tendría sexo en su oficina.- murmuró, ruborizado.

.- ¿Oh…?- las cejas del pelirrojo se levantaron en sorpresa y una sonrisa divertida apareció en su rostro.- ¿Detecto alguna fantasía pervertida en esa afirmación?

.- ¡No! ¡Te dije que nunca lo haría!- chilló escandalizado.

.- Nunca digas nunca, cielo.- guiño un ojo, antes de bajar del escritorio y montar a horcajadas el regazo del más alto.

.- Entonces, qué… ¿Te distraigo?

Roger aceptó renuente y dejó que su amante lo besara, mientras él acariciaba el trasero redondo que tanto le gustaba penetrar. Luego de una buena sesión de besos, miró seriamente al Weasley.

.- Algo te pasa… Te noto preocupado.

.- Vaya, me conoces bastante ¿No? - Fred hizo una mueca y dejó su cabeza descansar en el hombro del otro.

.- Lo suficiente para saber que te inquieta.

.- Ayer fui a visitar a papá a lo de Nott, en la mansión de _él_...- susurró.- Lo vi muy feliz, ¿sabes? Había un brillo en sus ojos que jamás vi… Ni siquiera cuando estaba viva mi madre. Parece más joven, rejuvenecido…

Davies acarició la espalda de su amante.

.- ¿Y no estás contento por eso…?

.- Si… No… No sé.- suspiró contrariado.- Sé que él se merece lo que le está pasando, pero no puedo evitar sentir esa pequeña espinita en mi corazón, Roger. Sé que mi padre honrará a mamá toda la vida y la recordará como la mujer que amó, le dio a todos sus hijos y lo acompaño durante muchos años, pero…

.- Ethan Nott fue su primer amor, Fred. No puedes sentirte traicionado, porque tu madre, disculpa por la crudeza, está muerta y Arthur tiene derecho a rehacer su vida, a amar y a ser amado.

El pelirrojo levantó la cabeza y miró con el ceño fruncido a su amante.

.- Lo sé, pero creo que es muy pronto…

.- ¡Oh, admítelo!- puso los ojos en blanco.- Nunca te vas a sentir cómodo con la situación, aunque pasen veinte años… y tu padre no tiene todo ese tiempo. Él no puede dejar de vivir solo por que su vida sentimental les incomode a sus hijos, que demás esta decir, ya están creciditos, son independientes, tienen parejas e incluso hijos.

Weasley hizo un puchero.

.- Eres malo conmigo.

.- Y tú un masoquista, porque solo con ese método puedo hacer que entren algunas cosas en esa cabecita loca que tienes.

De repente, el menor sonrió libidinoso.

.- Hay otras cosas que quiero que metas dentro mío en este preciso momento.- ronroneó, antes de descender la cabeza para besar a su amante.

Con el corazón más ligero y con la idea de que Roger tenía razón, debía dejar que su padre fuera feliz, Fred Weasley se dedico a disfrutar a su novio por completo.

**Continuará…**

Nos leemos,

**Angeli & Uko-chan**


End file.
